


Respira

by iamreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Reylo - Freeform, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamreylo/pseuds/iamreylo
Summary: Rey se enfrenta a una nueva vida después de la muerte de Ben Solo. Como la última Jedi que queda con vida, tendrá que fundar una escuela donde entrenar a nuevos Padawans. Pero el recuerdo de Ben la tortura y una nueva amenaza surge en los mundos desconocidos. Palpatine no ha muerto y la energía de Ben sigue existiendo. Para poder derrotar al mal, Rey tendrá que rescatarle del abismo. Solo juntos podrán traer el equilibrio a la galaxia.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Respira

Capítulo 1- Sola en Tatooine

“Respira, solo… respira”. Las palabras de Luke resonaban profundas en la mente de Rey mientras corría a toda velocidad, blandiendo su sable láser amarillo, a través de las abrasadoras arenas del desierto. Un droide volador de entrenamiento la perseguía, disparándola y emitiendo pitidos continuos. A pesar de que llevaba la cabeza cubierta por un casco con visera que le impedía ver nada, Rey sabía hacia dónde se dirigía y de dónde venía la amenaza en todo momento. No tenía dudas. No tenía miedo. Se había convertido en la Jedi que estaba destinada a ser. Se sentía libre y poderosa, pero no en paz. Su mente inquieta demandaba de ella entrenamiento físico casi continuo. Necesitaba estar en movimiento. Era la única forma de no percibir la grieta que había en su interior. No quería prestarle atención a eso. No quería pensar ni sentir, solamente olvidar. Ese era su objetivo día a día.

Desde que cayera la Orden Final y Palpatine desapareciera, la actividad había sido frenética en el seno de la Nueva República. Las fuerzas rebeldes comandadas por Poe Dameron habían establecido la base provisional del gobierno en Naboo y desde allí estaban construyendo un nuevo Congreso y Senado galácticos, que representara a todas las especies de la galaxia. Los supervivientes de la batalla de Exegol, soldados de asalto y altos mandos de la desaparecida Primera Orden, habían sido detenidos, en espera de juicio. Rose, Finn, Chewie, Poe… todos jugaban un papel fundamental en el futuro inmediato, con importantes cargos tanto militares como gubernamentales. A Rey le habían ofrecido un puesto esencial, como sustituta de la fallecida general Leia Organa, pero la joven lo había rechazado sin pensarlo. Ella no tenía la paciencia ni capacidades que convirtieron a su maestra en la figura inmortal que era para los rebeldes. Ella no estaba hecha para ser una líder sensata y con carisma. Rey quería seguir perfeccionando sus poderes y enseñar a otros los caminos de la Fuerza. Nada más. Y nada menos. Tras la muerte del último Skywalker, ella era la última Jedi. En ella vivía el poder de muchas generaciones.

El último Skywalker. Esas palabras trajeron la imagen de Ben Solo de manera casi física ante ella y su concentración se resquebrajó. Rey se tropezó y recibió un disparo del droide. Rabiosa, se arrancó el casco y destrozó al robot con un certero golpe de su láser. Agotada y enfurecida consigo misma, se sentó en la arena y miró al horizonte. Los dos soles de Tatooine se escondían despacio, tiñendo el cielo de colores rosas y morados. Rey respiró hondo. “Respira… sólo, respira”.

Lo intentó. Meditar, no pensar en nada, dejar la mente en blanco, encontrar la paz. Concentrarse en el aquí y el ahora. Pero, como le pasaba siempre desde que todo ocurriera, no lo logró. La desaparición de Ben ocupaba cada pensamiento. Su rostro, luminoso y cambiado, como si la esencia de Kylo Ren se hubiera desvanecido, se le aparecía casi constantemente. El tacto de sus labios, la fuerza de su abrazo y la tristeza de esa sonrisa que añoraba un futuro imposible, que jamás había existido y que ya nunca sería… era demasiado para ella. Cada segundo de esos pocos momentos que pasó a su lado la torturaba, provocándole un dolor físico en el pecho. Ben Solo. El hijo de Han Solo y Leia Organa. El último Skywalker. El hombre que había entregado su vida para salvarla.

Rey secó sus lágrimas y se levantó pesadamente. Sabía que tenía que seguir adelante. Por él, porque es lo que hubiera querido. Por todo el legado Skywalker al que ella pertenecía ahora. Y por ella misma. Tenía mucho que construir. La religión Jedi necesitaba un nuevo templo y una escuela. Y sólo ella podía llevar a cabo esa tarea. Sin embargo, por mucho que se entrenaba e intentaba centrarse, no se sentía con fuerzas. 

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a la antigua casa de Luke, sintió un reclamo en su interior. Finn trataba de contactarla. Desde que el ex-soldado de asalto había descubierto que era sensitivo a la Fuerza, le encantaba llamar su atención y probar sus habilidades. Rey sonrío. Le apetecía hablar con él. Era un bálsamo en medio de su rutina llena de recuerdos y soledad. Se apresuró en llegar a la casa y activó el comunicador en holograma. La imagen de su amigo se materializó delante de ella.

-¡Rey! Llevamos una semana sin noticias tuyas. ¿Estás bien?

La joven asintió, fingiendo alegría

-¡Claro que sí! Estoy entrenando mucho y preparándome para lo que me espera, que no es poco. ¿Y vosotros?

Finn la miró fijamente. No se fiaba. La conocía bien.

-Te necesitamos aquí. Maz Kanata ha venido a hacernos una visita. Habrá una reunión de todos los mandos galácticos con ella y Dameron. Tienen mucho que contarnos. Necesitamos que estés presente. Y además hay que celebrar la victoria… Esta vez de verdad.

Rey se esforzó por sonreír. Aquello le preocupaba. Había mantenido en secreto su relación con Ben… Si se reunía con todos los demás durante mucho tiempo, notarían cómo se sentía. Descubrirían lo que su muerte había significado para ella en verdad. Ahora pensaban que estaba afectada por su sacrificio, pero no se imaginaban todo lo que había detrás. No quería dar explicaciones. Nadie iba a entender que hubiera amado al temido Kylo Ren, el asesino de Han Solo, el genocida, el Líder Supremo. Por mucho que la hubiera salvado, nadie le perdonaba. No obstante, ella tenía que regresar. No podía esconderse para siempre.

\- ¿Rey? ¿Me oyes?

\- Si. Está bien. Mañana temprano me pondré de camino. Pero a ver si es cierto que hay una celebración en condiciones. Que ya va siendo hora.

Finn asintió, ilusionado. Rey se despidió con un gesto y cortó la comunicación. Suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama. Tardó menos de un minuto en quedarse profundamente dormida, pues sometía a su cuerpo a un sobre esfuerzo cada día precisamente para eso: caer exhausta y no soñar. Pero esta vez sí soñó. Caminaba por un terreno blando y oscuro. Voces extrañas y profundas resonaban a su alrededor. En la lejanía, una figura alta y corpulenta aparece. Es Ben. Rey empieza a correr, en su busca, pero nunca le alcanza. Se detiene, sin aliento. Tras ella, algo se mueve. La joven se da la vuelta y allí está él. Sonriente, radiante, sin su uniforme negro… Sus profundos ojos oscuros clavándose en los de ella.

\- Ben.

Él se acerca más. Ella cierra los ojos, suspira. Al volver a abrirlos, el rostro de él está más cerca. Pero está cambiando. La profunda cicatriz que ella le dejó tras la batalla en la Starkiller empieza a marcarse despacio en su rostro. Su mirada se endurece. Su boca se tensa. Kylo Ren está ahora frente a ella. La abraza y la atrae hacia sí. Rey lucha por librarse de sus brazos pero no lo consigue. Cuando él la besa, un fuego desconocido abrasa su vientre y un gemido se escapa entre sus labios. Tiene que pararlo pero no puede. No quiere.

Rey se despertó empapada en sudor, respirando agitadamente. Había llegado la mañana. Estaba sola, en su cama. Y le esperaba un largo viaje. Al levantarse, se prometió a sí misma no volver a pensar en Ben, o en Kylo. Al menos, por unas horas.

Capítulo 2- Reencuentros

La nave de Rey aterrizó en una explanada cerca de un lago, no lejos de la fortaleza que albergaba los cimientos del nuevo gobierno. Era un palacio enorme, de bellas cúpulas de color turquesa, donde la reina Padme Amidala había reinado en paz, compartiendo su planeta con el mundo subacuático de los Gungans. Allí la esperaban Finn y Rose, junto con Chewie. La joven corrió hacia ellos. Se abrazaron largo rato mientras reían. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se separaron, pero se había hecho eterno. Rose miró a Rey despacio.

\- Mírate. Estás espectacular. Poderosa. Nuestra última Jedi.

Rey le quitó importancia con un gesto, pero en su rostro se adivinó la tristeza y Finn lo percibió. Los tres caminaron hacia la entrada del edificio, sin parar de hablar todos a la vez. Había muchas cosas que compartir. Poe Dameron les recibió en la entrada de la sala principal y abrazó a Rey con cierta incomodidad. Rey percibió que se sentía perdido como líder y no sabía si debía expresar sus emociones delante de todo el mundo. Escondió una sonrisa y no insistió. En la mirada del piloto sí que leía su alegría por verla y eso le bastaba. Lo que estaba sucediendo era nuevo para todos ellos. Ninguno sabía cómo se suponía que debía actuar para causar buena impresión.

La gran sala del palacio estaba abarrotada de gente. Representantes de la mayoría de especies que poblaban la galaxia estaban reunidas alrededor de un púlpito central donde un holograma del planeta Naboo flotaba. Humanos, Gungans, Bantas, criaturas de planetas distantes… Una diversidad que hacía de aquel día un momento histórico para el nacimiento de una nueva época. En el ambiente se respiraba serenidad y felicidad contenida. Eran tiempos de ajetreo y mucho trabajo, pero también de calma y seguridad. No había amenazas, ni necesidad de huir, ni planes desesperados para salvar la vida que debieran acometerse en tiempo récord…Y para los rebeldes acostumbrarse a un tiempo de paz sin fecha de caducidad no era sencillo.

Rey estaba fascinada observando a la muchedumbre. Había personas e individuos de extrañísima apariencia, droides que parloteaban en distintos idiomas, sonrisas y conversaciones cruzadas… Tanto que no se dio cuenta de que mucha gente la observaba y susurraba a su paso. Ella había acabado con el malvado Darth Sidious, el temido Palpatine, que además era su abuelo. Era una leyenda, aunque ella no lo percibía. Entre todos los que la señalaban, apareció la figura de la diminuta Maz Kanata, con sus enormes anteojos y su eterna sonrisa. Rey corrió a abrazarla, emocionada. La pirata había sido la primera en mostrarle el camino a seguir al entregarle el sable de luz de Luke hacia ya lo que parecía una eternidad. Con la desaparición de sus dos maestros, Maz se había convertido en su guía en tiempos oscuros. En cuanto se separaron, los sabios ojos de la mujer reflejaron la profunda compasión que sentía hacia la chica, pues había percibido lo que se esforzaba por esconder. No se habían visto desde la batalla de Exegol y tenían mucho que contarse, pero la pequeña Maz ya lo sabía todo, aunque la joven apartara la mirada.

Mientras Poe hablaba a todos los presentes, explicando los pormenores de lo que se había hecho y de lo que quedaba por hacer, Maz tomó la mano de Rey y salieron juntas de la sala. Finn las vio salir, pero no intentó seguirlas. Cruzaron el palacio a través de largos pasillos y salieron al exterior. No tardaron en ocultarse en la espesura del bosque que rodeaba la ciudad. Comenzaba a anochecer y las dos mujeres se sentaron en un claro, iluminadas por la luz de las tres lunas de Naboo. Rey sonrió, tratando de aparentar entereza. Pero Maz le acarició el rostro y entonces la joven comenzó a llorar. 

\- Eso es, pequeña. Déjalo salir. No puedes torturarte más tratando de ocultarlo. 

Rey sollozaba sin control. La pirata la abrazó con infinito cariño, acunándola en sus brazos. Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, el llanto de la joven se fue calmando. Maz secó sus lágrimas.

\- Tenías que haberme venido a ver antes, Rey. No puedes pasar esto sola.

La joven asintió, secándose la humedad de sus mejillas.

\- He estado bien. Entrenando. Pensando en cómo levantar la escuela… Me he mantenido ocupada. De verdad. Pero echo de menos a Luke, a Leia…

\- Y a tu igual, la otra parte de la Díada. A Ben Solo.

Maz acarició el cabello de Rey.

\- Pero hay algo más. Vuestra unión en la Fuerza, nunca antes vista, esconde otra cosa. Algo más humano. Y muy profundo.

Rey bajó la cabeza. Maz la obligó a mirarla.

\- Le amas.

No hizo falta que Rey dijera nada. Maz agitó la cabeza.

\- Y él a ti. Más que a sí mismo. Y no solamente por ser su otra mitad en la luz. Tu mataste a Kylo Ren y trajiste de vuelta a Ben Solo. Leia ayudó, y los recuerdos de Han… Pero fuiste tú, Rey. Tú destruiste el mal que Palpatine había hecho crecer en él y le devolviste a la vida. El amor que sentía por ti le mostró el camino.

\- Nunca había sentido algo así, Maz. Estoy asustada. Sé que amaba a Ben Solo, pero incluso cuando él no existía, me sentía atraída por Kylo Ren, desde el primer momento. Esto me avergüenza. Y ahora que no está, algo se ha roto dentro de mí. Y no puedo revelárselo a nadie. Nadie va a entender lo que pasó entre nosotros. Fue un asesino, Maz.

\- Rey, tú supiste ver la luz que aún quedaba en él. No te rendiste, aunque sus padres y su tío si lo hicieron. Era tu destino. Vuestro destino. No hay nada por lo que pedir perdón. Nada que ocultar. Ben Solo fue una criatura infeliz, torturado desde la cuna por la voz de Darth Sidious, marcado por la fuerza de su linaje, abandonado por los suyos… No estoy justificando en lo que se convirtió, pero yo también sentía compasión por Ren. Y fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte a él. Y resististe, a pesar de que le amabas, incluso cuando abrazaba la oscuridad. Rey, todo está bien así.

La joven suspiró. El peso que guardaba en el pecho pareció aligerarse. Maz se levantó. Miró al cielo y luego a la chica. Cerró los puños.

\- Hay algo que debes saber, Rey. He venido aquí por una razón. Necesitaba verte… Los tiempos de paz nunca duran mucho. La amenaza vuelve a tomar forma. En realidad, nunca se fue del todo.

Rey abrió mucho los ojos. Maz volvió a sentarse frente a ella.

\- La esencia del Emperador no desapareció del todo cuando te enfrentaste a tu abuelo. Tú quebraste a Palpatine, pero la oscuridad que él representaba ha tomado otra forma. No sé si ha ocupado un cuerpo físico o todavía lo está buscando, pero su presencia vaga por los límites inexplorados de la galaxia. Los maestros se han presentado ante mí para revelármelo. Rey, tú eres la elegida de la Fuerza, la última Jedi. Sólo tú puedes acabar con él.

Rey cerró los ojos. Respiró hondo. En su interior, ese peligro tomó forma. Una visión apareció ante ella, una entidad maligna que poseía un cuerpo, un cadáver. En sus ojos se esconde el mal más profundo. Rey gritó. Al abrir los ojos, descubrió que estaba de pie y empuñaba el sable láser, de forma automática. Maz la observaba.

\- Es un caballero de Ren. Se ha ocultado en su cuerpo. Lo he visto. ¿Lo sabe alguien más?

Maz negó con la cabeza.

\- No. No he querido romper su alegría. Ha pasado muy poco tiempo y necesitan esperanza y optimismo para reconstruir todo lo que se ha perdido. Hemos sufrido muchas bajas. Hemos cometido muchos errores que debemos enmendar. Los rebeldes nos merecemos un tiempo de sosiego… Pero Rey, para que eso sea posible, te necesitamos.

En el rostro de la Jedi se materializó la determinación. Se levantó. Antes de marcharse, miró a Maz, confusa.

\- ¿Qué he de hacer? No tengo ni idea de dónde se oculta ese ser. No sé por dónde empezar.

Maz sonrió. Obligó a la joven a sentarse.

\- Descansa esta noche, Rey. Disfruta, baila y celebra con los tuyos. Mañana será otro día y lo veremos todo más claro. Cuando menos lo esperemos, aparecerán las respuestas.

Rey se unió aquella noche a la fiesta. Hizo lo posible por mostrarse feliz y casi consiguió pasarlo bien. Poe estaba más relajado y estuvieron un buen rato poniéndose al día. Rose le contó cómo iba evolucionando su relación con Finn. No había sido fácil, pero la comandante y el ex-soldado seguían juntos después de varios malentendidos y mucho tiempo separados por la guerra. Chewie terminó de reparar el Halcón, que lucía como nuevo y se sentía orgulloso de las mejoras que había introducido (por consejo del desaparecido Han, que las había dejado pendientes). Rey estuvo charlando con Zorri Bliss y Hannah, dos nuevas generales que tenían el mismo poder que Dameron, mujeres con muchísima energía y grandes ideas para reestructurar el sistema de gobierno. Hablaron y bebieron hasta que las lunas empezaban a ocultarse para dejar paso al alba. 

Agotada pero feliz, Rey se marchó sin despedirse. Se encaminó a su nave con sigilo. Prefería que nadie se diera cuenta, porque decir adiós de nuevo tan pronto le rompía el corazón… Pondría rumbo a Ahch-To, a su isla. El lugar donde Luke le había mostrado los caminos de la Fuerza. Sólo allí encontraría respuestas, estaba segura. Cuando pensaba que había conseguido ser discreta, dos figuras aparecieron entre la espesura. Finn y Chewie la cortaron el paso.

\- ¿Te vas sin decir adiós? ¿A tu nave?

Rey se puso seria.

\- Debo irme, Finn. No me retengas.

El rostro de su amigo se ensombreció. 

\- Lo sé. Yo también lo he percibido, Rey. Sé que no hemos acabado del todo con Palpatine. O lo que le movía. La esencia del Sith o como se diga. Pero no puedes enfrentarlo tú sola.

Chewie emitió uno de sus característicos sonidos guturales, aprobando lo que Finn decía. Rey continuó su camino hacia la nave, sin detenerse. Los dos la siguieron.

\- Déjanos acompañarte, Rey. No vamos a entrometernos en tu camino. Prometido. Sólo estaremos para apoyarte, nada más.

Rey se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

\- Finn, yo soy la última Jedi. Y a lo que me enfrento va más allá de cualquier cosa que podáis imaginar. No me perdonaría poneros en peligro. Esto es algo a lo que debo enfrentarme sola. Os agradezco la preocupación y el ofrecimiento, de verdad. Pero no insistáis. Debéis quedaros aquí. Poe os necesita. Y Rose. Y la República. Ambos tenéis mucho trabajo que hacer.

Chewie se adelantó y enterró a Rey entre sus brazos, acariciándole el cabello con sus peludas manazas. La chica le devolvió el abrazo. Sus gritos hicieron entender a Rey las intenciones del wookie.

\- ¡No, no me voy a llevar el Halcón!

Finn sonrío. Se unió al abrazo.

\- Si no te lo llevas, sé de uno que no va a dejarte marchar.

Rey puso los brazos en jarras.

\- Sois los dos un par de cabezotas. Está bien. Me llevaré el Halcón. Pero dejad que me vaya ya. Y prometedme que no diréis nada. Es mejor que nadie sepa lo que ocurre todavía.

Los dos asintieron. La acompañaron a la nave y la ayudaron a meter sus cosas. Aunque Finn trató de mostrarse tranquilo, la preocupación se mostraba en su gesto. Le entregó un localizador que parpadeaba con una brillante luz azul.

\- Ten cuidado, Rey. Por favor. Si necesitas ayuda, llámanos. Llévatelo. Así podrás encontrarnos pase lo que pase. Y nosotros a ti.

La Jedi asintió. Les dio un último abrazo y subió por la rampa del Halcón. Sus dos amigos permanecieron allí hasta que la nave alzó el vuelo. Oculta en el bosque, la pequeña Maz observaba la marcha de la nave con la preocupación grabada en sus ojos. El sol ya inundaba el planeta de un resplandor dorado y un nuevo día frenético comenzaba en la recién nacida República.

Capítulo 3- Ahch-To

El Halcón Milenario tomó tierra en la costa este de la isla de Ach-To. El sol ya se ocultaba y el agudo chillido de cientos de porgs que sobrevolaban la superficie rocosa del archipiélago rompía la paz de aquel lugar sagrado. Rey respiró hondo y dejó que sus pulmones se llenaran del aire puro del mar. La isla que tantas veces había visto en sueños y en la que había aprendido tantas cosas la esperaba. Casi parecía que susurrase su nombre. El lugar desde el que la Fuerza la había conectado por vez primera con Kylo Ren… Un espacio repleto de recuerdos y nostalgia.

Rey empezó a subir despacio hacia las estructuras de piedra. Las nubes empezaban a cubrir el cielo y los primeros rayos estallaban en la lejanía. Tendría que esperar a la mañana siguiente para bajar al pozo profundo que ocultaba la isla. Se introdujo en una de los refugios en forma de huevo y se sentó. Frente a ella seguía el agujero que había provocado con el disparo de su bláster cuando por primera vez se conectó con Kylo… Recordó aquel momento con sorprendente nitidez. Algo en su interior se había despertado. Era odio, pues por primera vez se encontraba con él después del asesinato de Han. Pero también inquietud, la que le provocaba siempre su imponente presencia. Sus miradas se clavaron la una en la otra por un segundo eterno. Y la conexión que se estableció entre ellos ya no se perdería jamás.

La joven se tumbó, cansada. Su mirada perdida en un punto en el techo de piedra. Cerró los ojos. Entonces, una voz que parecía surgir de su interior inundó su mente. 

-Rey. Estoy aquí. Sigo aquí. Búscame.

La Jedi se levantó de pronto, con los ojos muy abiertos. Era Ben. Su voz. No había duda. Buscó alrededor, abrió la puerta. Miró al cielo. No había ni rastro de nadie. Volvió al silencio del refugio. Se sentó. La voz volvía a ella, ahora más cerca. La joven temblaba.

\- Te siento, Rey. Te siento muy cerca.

Los ojos de Rey se llenaron de lágrimas. Su añoranza la ahogaba. Se iba a volver loca. Esa voz, esa llamada, no era otra cosa que un engaño de su mente.

\- No, Rey. No es un engaño. Nadie se va nunca del todo. Ben te está llamando.

La figura traslúcida, envuelta en un resplandor azul, de Luke Skywalker había aparecido ante ella. La Jedi se levantó, su rostro entusiasmado por ver de nuevo a su maestro.

\- Maestro Skywalker. No sabe cuánto le he echado de menos.

La chica se arrodilló ante él. Luke le acarició la cabeza con infinito cariño.

\- ¿Desde cuando se arrodilla ante este viejo fantasma la Jedi más poderosa que ha existido jamás? Anda, levántate. Nunca he merecido tanto respeto.

La chica obedeció, sonriente. Se sentó y su maestro la imitó, poniéndose a su lado.

\- Yo también te he echado de menos, Rey.

Luke le tomó las manos y la miró a los ojos.

\- Escuchas a Ben porque esta isla es un canal. Te llamó cuando aún no sabías que existía, pues tu destino está vinculado a ella. Tu conexión con Ben Solo empezó aquí. Y para volver a él, debes partir desde aquí.

Rey hizo lo posible por ocultar el temblor en su voz.

\- Pero… ¿está vivo?

Luke la miró con ternura.

\- Ben dio su vida para salvarte, Rey. Murió físicamente, pero su energía permanece. Su fuerza vital sigue existiendo en el Mundo entre Mundos, un lugar suspendido entre el tiempo y el espacio del que muy pocos han conseguido regresar. Leia utilizó todo su poder antes de fundirse con la Fuerza para evitar que su esencia desapareciera. Pero ahora tiene que volver. Sólo juntos podréis acabar con esta amenaza. Sois uno y juntos vuestro poder no tiene límites. Y Palpatine ha escogido un huésped especialmente poderoso, el más duro de todos los Caballeros de Ren.

Rey no estaba escuchando a Luke. La confirmación de que Ben podía volver la había dejado en estado de shock. Temblando, se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas, sin rumbo fijo.

\- Rey, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Me estás escuchando?

La joven detuvo su nervioso paseo y miró a su maestro.

\- Está vivo.

Luke no entendía. Quizá la manera de revelarle a Rey la información había sido precipitada. Como siempre cuando la situación lo requería, la presencia de su hermana gemela Leia se materializó frente a la chica. Luke sonrío aliviado. La joven abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Leia. 

Las dos mujeres se abrazaron. Rey se emocionó… El tiempo que había pasado entrenando con ella las había conectado muy profundamente. La había extrañado mucho.

\- Perdona a Luke. Mi hermano siempre ha sido bastante negado para los asuntos del corazón- miró a su hermano con reprobación y tomó las manos de la Jedi- Sabemos cuánto os amáis, Rey. Todos los Jedi que estuvimos en tu enfrentamiento contra Palpatine fuimos testigos de lo que sentís el uno por el otro. Y yo sabía que tú podrías traerle de vuelta a la luz, nunca lo dudé. Cuando vi el futuro y supe que mi hijo iba a sacrificar su vida por amor, no me marché del todo hasta que me aseguré de que su esencia vital quedaba protegida en ese lugar, el Mundo entre Mundos. Ahora debes utilizar todo tu poder para ayudarle a regresar. Sólo tú puedes hacer que Ben vuelva. Y debes darte prisa. Palpatine, o su oscuridad, se dirigen hacia allí… Saben que si os unís significaréis su final. Quieren revivirle y que se una a sus filas.

Rey asentía, aunque estaba pálida. Eran muchas revelaciones en muy poco tiempo. A pesar del peligro que se avecinaba, una esperanza se abría paso en su interior. Una luz que empezaba a brillar y le daba renovadas fuerzas. Ben. 

\- ¿Él puede comunicarse conmigo? He escuchado, o más bien sentido, su voz.

Luke se acercó a las dos mujeres.

\- Si. En la gruta que esconde la isla, donde una vez caíste, hay una conexión con el Mundo entre Mundos. Y él está tratando de comunicarse contigo a través de ella. Pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo tienes. El Caballero de Ren que ha sido invadido por Palpatine, Mortis, ha emprendido su camino antes que tú.

Rey recogió sus cosas rápidamente. No había tiempo que perder. Leia y Luke la miraron con cariño. Antes de que saliera hacia el agujero negro de la isla, la abrazaron. Luke se puso serio y le tocó el hombro.

\- Rey, prométenos que vas a tener mucho cuidado. Los vivos corren el riesgo de perder la razón en ese lugar. No hay materia allí, sólo energía. También hay una cosa que debes saber… Algunas almas que han acabado en el Mundo entre Mundos han perdido la memoria cuando han regresado a la vida. No sé si será el caso de Ben. Pero debes ir preparada para todo. Y no debes permanecer mucho tiempo allí, porque entonces te descompondrás, Rey.

La joven tragó saliva y asintió. Tendría que ser fuerte y sobre todo, rápida. No podía perder más tiempo. Suspiro y miró por última vez a sus maestros.

\- Gracias por venir a mí. Sabía que encontraría respuestas en esta isla, pero no imaginaba reencontrarme con vosotros, mi familia. Volveré pronto y traeré a Ben.

Luke y Leia la abrazaron por última vez y se desvanecieron lentamente. Cuando Rey salió al exterior, la luna lucía blanca y orgullosa en el cielo, creando una estela de plata en el agua. No tardó en llegar a la gruta que la isla tenía en su parte más recóndita. Aquel lugar, profundo y oscuro, que parecía absorber la luz, le daba escalofríos y al mismo tiempo despertaba en ella un ansía irrefrenable de conocimiento y aventura. Descendió con facilidad y se sumergió en sus aguas gélidas, que cruzó hasta llegar al enorme espejo hecho de cristal de roca donde se había hecho la pregunta que más la atormentaba cuando empezó su entrenamiento como Jedi. Volvió a ver su reflejo infinito, una vez más, cuando se detuvo ante aquel portal. Cerró los ojos. Respiró profundo. Alzó la mano y tocó la superficie resbaladiza. Nada. Después de algunos minutos, Rey se apartó y dio unos pasos atrás. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Inquieta, volvió a situarse delante. Quizá tenía que preguntar de nuevo. Y confiar. Con la voz temblando, musitó.

-Quiero ver a Ben. Quiero ir con él.

Pronunciar su nombre, sabiendo que esta vez estaba muy cerca de volver a verle, le provocó un nerviosismo difícil de controlar, que fue en aumento cuando una figura alta e indeterminada empezó a acercarse a ella desde el otro lado del espejo. La presencia se detuvo y la miró fijamente. La indefinición fue desapareciendo poco a poco y entonces la presencia de Ben Solo se hizo nítida. La contemplaba, emocionado. Sonriendo. Rey apenas podía creerlo. Iba a hablar cuando una fuerza que surgió del espejo empezó a tirar de ella en todas direcciones. Asustada, la joven sacó el sable láser, pero fue inútil. Sentía que todo su cuerpo se estaba descomponiendo en átomos y neutrones para viajar a través de un canal desconocido. No tardó en perder la conciencia, mientras gritaba de dolor.

Capítulo 4- El Mundo entre Mundos

Rey abrió los ojos. Una absoluta negrura la rodeaba. No veía nada y tenía el cuerpo entumecido. El dolor había desaparecido, pero no el miedo. La Jedi trató de levantarse, pero las piernas no le respondían. Nunca antes había sentido tal soledad y desesperación. El silencio era absoluto. Lentamente, fue poniéndose en pie. No se atrevía a avanzar porque no sabía cómo era el terreno, sí podía caer… o perderse. Recordó entonces las palabras de Luke… “En ese lugar no hay materia, solo energía”. Tenía que confiar y seguir, a pesar de la completa oscuridad. Ben estaba allí, en algún lugar. Rey sacó su sable láser y lo activó. La luz amarilla no sirvió para iluminar su camino esta vez, pero le dio la seguridad para ir dando pasos cortos. Fue avanzando mientras intentaba serenarse. 

Frente a ella, la nada. El tacto bajo sus pies era algodonoso y sus pisadas no provocaban sonido alguno. Un pánico que no había sentido antes empezaba a invadirla. Se obligó a continuar, a no pensar y a visualizar una senda frente a ella que no existía, una ruta hacia Ben. Entonces, un rumor lejano llegó a sus oídos. Eran ecos de voces, muy leves, tanto que pensó que quizá se las estaba imaginando. A lo lejos, la oscuridad empezó a tomar forma y Rey vio las siluetas de varias personas, iluminadas en la distancia. Apretó el paso para acercarse a ellas, esperanzada. Las voces se hacían ahora más nítidas.

-“¡Eres un monstruo!”, “Eres mi huésped”. “¿Te ha contado lo que pasó?” “No estás sola”. “Te ofrecí mi mano, querías tomarla, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?”. “Quería tomar tu mano, la mano de Ben”…

Las palabras encendían los recuerdos en la mente embotada de Rey. Fragmentos de su historia con Kylo Ren, con Ben, se materializaban frente a ella. Como si fueran espectros, su figura y la de él vivían una y otra vez todos los momentos que compartieron juntos. La joven no entendía qué estaba pasando pero se quedó hipnotizada frente a aquella ilusión del pasado. Avanzó hasta el final del túnel y se detuvo ante el último momento que ambos habían compartido. Su cuerpo inerte yacía sin vida. Ben se arrastraba hasta ella al límite de sus fuerzas y la tomaba con mucho esfuerzo entre sus brazos. Su rostro se contraía por un dolor muy profundo. Miraba alrededor, como buscando ayuda en la nada y la acunaba, sin poder contener el llanto. Aquella imagen la quebró. Después contempló cómo el joven colocaba su enorme mano en su vientre y le insuflaba toda su energía vital. Ella volvía a la vida casi inmediatamente. Y entonces sucedía lo que tantas veces había recordado durante los últimos meses: ella reconocía a Ben. Ren había desaparecido. Los dos se fundían en un beso que habían ansiado durante muchísimo tiempo. Un beso tan breve como inolvidable. Un momento que contenía todo lo que podría ser y no sería. No hicieron falta las palabras, todo estaba expresado en aquel contacto fugaz. Toda una historia que acababa antes de empezar. Y tras esto, la negrura. El enorme cuerpo del Jedi quedaba laxo, sin ella poder hacer nada más que evitar que su cabeza se golpeara contra el suelo. Rey apartó la mirada, no quería volver a rememorar aquellos momentos, dolía demasiado. Entonces comprendió que todo aquello que estaba viendo no era otra cosa que la mente de Ben. Sus recuerdos. Volvió a mirar y descubrió que las imágenes empezaban a desaparecer. Cada vez eran más difusas. Rey empezó a correr. Temía lo peor: que estuviera perdiendo la memoria. Que hubiera llegado tarde y Ben ya no la recordara.

Tras ella, siguiéndola de cerca, un ser oscuro se ocultó, fundiéndose con el entorno. Era alto, joven y muy delgado, llevaba una túnica gris tosca y cubierta de polvo. Su rostro parecía haber salido de las profundidades del infierno. Estaba cubierto de carne cercenada y profundas cicatrices. Empuñaba una espada láser doble de un intenso color morado. Sonrió al ver a la joven apresurarse y salió tras ella. Rey se detuvo. Había sentido una conmoción en la Fuerza. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se dio la vuelta rápido, con su sable láser preparado. La criatura apareció ante ella y sin esperar un solo segundo la atacó, blandiendo su arma a toda velocidad. La Jedi pegó un salto hacia atrás y se defendió, deteniendo el golpe del sable de su enemigo con el suyo. Aquel ente se movía con una rapidez antinatural e igualaba a Rey en agilidad y destreza. La chica gritó y empezó a avanzar, arrinconándole con los hábiles movimientos de su espada. La fuerza de los golpes de su oponente era demoledora y su poder Sith era evidente. La empujó hacia atrás con la Fuerza y Rey perdió pie, pero se levantó sin pensarlo y contraatacó. Con un salto y una voltereta, llegó hasta él y empezó a acosarle con los certeros golpes de su láser. El ser reía, un sonido agudo que hacía daño en los oídos y helaba la sangre, pero la joven no cedió un centímetro. La criatura empezaba a estar en dificultades. La Jedi no se cansaba de acosarle y pronto el enfrentamiento iba a terminar con una clara vencedora. Cuando su enemigo perdió el arma en uno de los giros que la joven le obligó a hacer, la chica sonrío y le obligó a arrodillarse. Rey se preparaba para asestar el golpe final cuando una figura apareció ante ella. Alta, oscura, con una larga capa negra y un casco sembrado de grietas rojas y brillantes. Kylo Ren empuñaba su arma roja con forma de espada ante su rostro y la amenazaba. La Jedi vaciló, sin entender qué estaba pasando y la criatura del sable morado aprovechó para golpearla con la Fuerza desde atrás, dejándola inconsciente. Antes de que cayera, Kylo Ren sostuvo su cuerpo y la alzó en brazos. El ser volvió a reír y se levantó.

\- Todo ha salido como estaba previsto, Ren. Ahora, volvamos al mundo de los vivos, al que perteneces. La Díada en la oscuridad se hará real y nos hará eternos.

Kylo Ren y el ser oscuro desaparecieron en medio de la negrura, transportando a la joven Jedi en sus brazos, totalmente indefensa.

Capítulo 5- Encerrada

A través de una delgada rendija en la puerta metálica que mantenía a Rey encerrada, Kylo Ren observaba a la joven inconsciente. Se mantenía en tensión, nervioso ante la idea de que pudiera despertarse y con una mano tocando su sable láser. La miraba extrañado, nunca antes se había sentido así ante nadie. Algo en aquella joven le inquietaba. Sentía en ella un poder incomparable, algo que conectaba consigo mismo de una manera que era incapaz de describir. Contempló su ceño fruncido y su cuerpo menudo pero fuerte. Su cabello despeinado, sus manos contraídas en puños… Sus labios, fruncidos en un rictus de dolor. El hombre suspiró. ¿Quién era aquella chica? ¿Por qué provocaba en él esa reacción? ¿Acaso la había visto antes? 

Mortis, su maestro, ya le advirtió lo que sentiría ante Rey. Ella era su igual en la Fuerza, su otra mitad. Pero lo que se agitaba en su interior iba mucho más allá. Era algo que no tenía explicación posible. Algo que lo excitaba y asustaba a un tiempo.

Rey se incorporó como impulsada por un resorte. Respiraba agitadamente y se puso en pie, buscando su sable láser. No lo encontró. Se movió por la diminuta celda, rastreando una salida. Entonces le sintió. Esa perturbación oscura. Ese poder demoledor. Ese estremecimiento que la recorría cuando él estaba cerca. Kylo Ren la miraba desde el otro lado de la puerta. Rey se acercó con cautela. 

\- Ben. 

Kylo se puso tenso. Su amo le había dicho que ella utilizaría ese nombre para embaucarle. Le contaría historias sobre un pasado inventado que nunca tuvo lugar. Un pasado en el que él era un rebelde que había ayudado a acabar con el mal. 

\- No conozco ese nombre.

Su voz profunda, distorsionada a través del respirador de la máscara, resonó en el pecho de la joven. Una tristeza difícil de combatir se apoderó de ella. No sentía a Ben ahora. Aquel hombre volvía a ser un esclavo de la oscuridad. Había perdido. Palpatine había recuperado a Kylo Ren. El último descendiente de la familia Skywalker había olvidado quién era, quizá para siempre. Rey no pudo evitar llorar.

Kylo la miraba, extrañado. Estaba llorando. ¿Por qué? ¿Por él? ¿Le tenía compasión? No entendía nada. Siguió contemplándola, extasiado. Había algo hipnótico en ella. Rey le sostenía la mirada, aunque en sus ojos sólo había dolor. De pronto, a Ren le invadió una sensación extraña, una oleada de desesperanza que le obligó a respirar hondo. Percibía lo que la joven sentía…¿Podía ser verdad? Ella le estaba transmitiendo sus sentimientos. Ofuscado, se apartó. Se sentía confuso. Las lagunas en su memoria le inquietaban todo el tiempo y ahora tendría que asumir la presencia de esa Jedi, que le desestabilizaba. Si al menos pudiera recordarlo todo, pero había muchas cosas en blanco. No sabía qué había sucedido con Snoke y por qué existía una nueva República en formación que iban a destruir. Y el rostro de Rey le resultaba familiar, como si ya la hubiera visto antes.

\- Ben. Eres tú. Siempre has sido tú. Tienes que tratar de recordar. Te está engañando, Ben.

Kylo se sintió furioso. El poder que esa chica ejercía en su mente le hacía sentir indefenso. Dejándose llevar por la ira, golpeó la puerta.

\- ¡Deja de llamarme así! Soy general de la Orden Final. Sirvo a mi amo Mortis. Y tú no eres más que una chatarrera. Vienes de Jakku, ¿verdad? Me lo han contado todo. Eres una don nadie con delirios de grandeza Jedi. Crees que heredas el poder de los Skywalker pero no te engañes. No eres nada.

Rey tragó saliva. Cuánta ira había despertado Palpatine en él… La joven se adelantó un paso, desafiante y alzó la voz, rogando porque no le temblase. Y no lo hizo. Fue clara y firme.

\- Yo soy Rey Skywalker, maestra Jedi y miembro del gobierno de la Nueva República. Y tú ahora no eres más que el títere de un cadáver poseído por la energía de Palpatine. El antiguo emperador. Al que tú, Ben Solo, hijo de Han Solo y la general Leia Organa ayudaste a derrotar. Tú, que llegaste hasta los límites de la galaxia para enfrentarte conmigo al mal. Que me devolviste la vida a cambio de la tuya. Ese eres tú, Ben Solo. No eres esa máscara.

Kylo se quedó sin palabras. La fuerza de aquella menuda joven era arrolladora. Iba a responder cuando, en ese momento, varios soldados imperiales de uniforme rojo abrieron una puerta. Tras ellos, bien escoltado, apareció Mortis. Un cuerpo muerto que había vuelto a la vida, de escalofriantes ojos amarillos y piel destrozada. Se plantó ante la celda y los guardias la abrieron.

\- Querida chatarrera, bienvenida. Estás en uno de los cientos de destructores imperiales que se conservan de la flota secreta de Palpatine. Y yo soy Mortis. Para servirte.

La criatura se inclinó ante ella, en un burlón gesto de respeto. Rey se tensó y le miró con ira. 

\- Me temo que no he llegado a tiempo para hacer las debidas presentaciones. Creo que ya conoces a mi acólito, el magnífico Kylo Ren. General de la Orden Final, jefe de mis ejércitos y probablemente el Sith más poderoso que queda con vida, después de vuestra efímera victoria contra el mal. Él estaba deseando conocerte, Rey. Ya sabe que eres su igual en la Fuerza. La Díada. Una conexión inaudita como no se recuerda en la historia de la galaxia.

La joven miró a Kylo. No sabía si la estaba observando, pero un escalofrío la recorrió.

\- Te equivocas. Ben Solo no es un Sith. Nunca lo fue. 

La risa metálica que salía de aquella garganta muerta la desestabilizó. Rey respiró hondo.

\- Llegaste tarde, me temo. Ben Solo dejó de existir. El hombre que ha vuelto a la vida no recuerda nada de ese ser débil que una vez conociste. Kylo Ren ha regresado. De una vez y para siempre. Y más vale que te vayas acostumbrando. Ren será tu maestro en las artes oscuras Sith. Te entrenará para ser una de los nuestros. Y os uniréis en la Fuerza para traer el equilibrio a la Galaxia. Mañana empezará una nueva vida para ti.

Sin una palabra más y tras una estremecedora sonrisa, Mortis se retiró junto con sus guardias. Rey se lanzó con rabia y empezó a golpear la puerta de la celda. Fue inútil. No podría salir de allí si no recuperaba su sable láser. Tal era su estado de ansiedad que no reparó en que Kylo Ren seguía allí, mirándola.

\- Es inútil que te resistas. Será mejor que descanses esta noche. Mañana temprano vendré a buscarte. Y más vale que colabores o Mortis no te perdonará la vida. 

Sin dejarla replicar, Ren salió de la sala. Ella se sentó, impotente. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Las lágrimas acudieron de nuevo a sus ojos. Todo había salido peor de lo que había imaginado. Se sentía perdida. Se tumbó, haciéndose un ovillo, rogando porque aparecieran Luke o Leia para reconfortarla. Pero estaba sola. Jamás se había sentido tan abandonada, ni siquiera cuando se ganaba la vida en Jakku vendiendo piezas de destructores imperiales inservibles. Al menos, allí tenía una actividad frenética y estaba distraída. Se estaba quedando dormida cuando algo dentro de ella se reveló. No iba a quedarse allí esperando a que amaneciera. Dedicaría todo el tiempo que le quedaba a intentar escapar. Se sentó de nuevo y miró alrededor. Sobre su cabeza había un conducto de ventilación sellado, pero lo suficientemente ancho como para poder introducirse por él. Quizá podría abrirlo con su mente y alzarse en el aire para salir por allí. Pero tendría que ser rápida… Se disponía a concentrarse en ese objetivo cuando una voz surgió en el interior de su mente.

“Recuerda tu objetivo, Rey. Tienes que traer a Ben de vuelta. Aún no es tarde. Si te alejas de su lado, Mortis habrá ganado. Y sin él no podrás lograrlo. Juntos, Rey, sois uno solo. No lo olvides”.

Era apenas un susurro, no sabía si se lo estaba imaginando o escuchaba la voz de su conciencia, pero no. Eran palabras de Luke, intentando evitar que cometiera un gran error. Tenía razón. Su lugar no estaba huyendo del problema, sino enfrentándose a él. Pero la presencia de Kylo Ren la asustaba. No por él mismo, pues le había plantado cara muchas veces, sino por lo que significaba: quizá había perdido a Ben para siempre. 

Rey cerró los ojos y miró por el cristal a la inmensidad del espacio. El brillo de las estrellas, que parecían muy lejanas, la serenó en parte. Nada deseaba más que volver a Naboo con Finn, Rose, con Maz. Quería descansar y olvidarlo todo… pero el destino de una Jedi era enfrentarse al miedo, así que permanecería allí, con Ren, fingiendo que era su pupila. Y mientras tanto, bucearía en el interior de su mente torturada para hallar lo que quedaba del último Skywalker. No le abandonaría. Si salía de aquella nave imperial sería junto a él. O no saldría jamás.

Capítulo 6- Empieza el entrenamiento

Rey se había quedado dormida a pesar de luchar contra el sueño todo lo que pudo. La mañana la descubrió acurrucada en la placa de metal que servía de camastro, aterida de frío, y con los miembros entumecidos por la incómoda postura. Los pasos de varios soldados imperiales la despertaron. Se levantó, preparándose mentalmente para lo que la esperaba. Los guaridas la escoltaron a través de laberínticos pasillos hasta una sala gigantesca, con el techo abovedado. Un cristal de un rojo intenso cubría el techo y las paredes. A Rey le resultó familiar: se parecía muchísimo a la sala del trono donde Snoke había sido derrotado por su servidor. Al recordar aquella lucha, junto a Ben, un estremecimiento la sacudió. Al otro lado de la estancia estaba Kylo Ren, tras su máscara, mirándola fijamente. Tras un leve movimiento de cabeza de él, los soldados se marcharon, dejándoles solos. Rey tragó saliva. Ren se acercó a ella despacio. Se echó la mano a la espalda y sacó su sable láser amarillo. Se lo tendió. Su voz profunda, distorsionada, le erizó el cabello de la nuca.

\- Mortis te permitirá usar tu arma los primeros días, para que te familiarices con las nuevas técnicas de lucha Sith. Después tu sable láser será destruido y recibirás una espada con un cristal adecuado a tu nueva naturaleza.

Rey lo tomó. El contacto con el arma le transmitió una confianza y una paz que le sacó una leve sonrisa.

\- No os atreveréis a hacer eso. Tendréis que matarme antes.

Ren la miró, impertérrito.

\- Si es eso lo que quieres, puede arreglarse.

Sin más preámbulo, el joven sacó su propio sable con forma de espada y lo activó. La luz roja iluminó la superficie lisa de su máscara. Rey le miró, casi divertida.

\- No creo que te resulte muy cómodo luchar con esa cosa en la cabeza.

La actitud de la joven enfureció a Ren, quien inició el ataque. Rey se defendió. Como ocurría siempre que se enfrentaban, la pelea entre ellos fue perfecta. Cada movimiento era recibido con el bloqueo del contrario. Cada golpe de espada era sostenido por la otra arma con la fuerza equivalente, en un baile letal pero en el que ninguno de los contrincantes parecía ser superior al otro. Empezaron a utilizar la fuerza para incapacitar movimientos de su oponente. Saltaban y se esquivaban con agilidad, mientras buscaban el segundo de distracción en el otro. Pero eso nunca ocurría. Tras largos minutos de lucha, se detuvieron. Kylo agachó la cabeza y se quitó la máscara. Su rostro, cubierto de sudor, reflejaba estupefacción.

\- Luchas bien, pero la pureza que hay en ti te hace débil. Tienes que eliminar la compasión.

Rey ignoró sus palabras y atacó de nuevo, sin apenas darle tiempo a reaccionar. Pero fue en vano. La pelea se prolongó durante más de una hora. No hubo ganador. Los dos se detuvieron, impotentes, mirándose durante un rato que pareció eterno. Ren, incómodo, se apartó de la joven.

\- Esto no es una competición, si no un entrenamiento. No deseo derrotarte ni lastimarte. Sólo quiero que comprendas que eres poderosa, pero que en el Lado Oscuro lo serías todavía más. Te mostraré caminos de la Fuerza que ignoras.

Rey le miró, escondiendo el sarcasmo.

\- ¡Qué fácil es decir que me estás enseñando cuando no has conseguido vencerme, Ben! Reconoce que esperabas derribarme rápido y te has llevado una sorpresa.

El rostro de Kylo se tensó. La insolencia de la joven no dejaba de sorprenderle. Dio un paso hacia ella, ofuscado.

\- No vuelvas a llamarme así. Y sí, somos uno en la Fuerza. No estamos destinados a luchar sino a unirnos. Por eso ninguno de los dos derrotará jamás al otro.

Rey le miró, desafiante.

\- Eso ya lo veremos.

Y volvió a atacar. Rey empezó a disfrutar el ejercicio físico y la compenetración que sentía con su rival. Peleaban, sí, pero también exploraban una conexión que había existido siempre y que les llevaba a ponerse nuevos límites en sus técnicas de ataque. Cuando pararon, los dos estaban sin aliento y sudaban profusamente. Se miraron, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Rey se descubrió contemplando el enorme cuerpo de Ren, la tensión de sus musculosos brazos. Se fijó en la forma de sus labios, contraídos por el esfuerzo y en el color pardo de sus ojos. Sacudió la cabeza. Él la estaba mirando y sabía lo que estaba pensando. Más vale que bloqueara cualquier pensamiento de esa índole o le daría una información que no debía tener. Le haría poderoso.

Kylo sintió la mirada de la joven y percibió un sentimiento extraño en ella… ¿Admiración? No supo exactamente qué era pero le intrigó. Incómodo, dio por concluido el entrenamiento y Rey fue devuelta a la celda de inmediato. La joven se dedicó a mirar el universo que esperaba al otro lado del grueso cristal de la ventana. No quería quedarse dormida, a pesar del agotamiento de su cuerpo tras el duro día peleando. Pero el cansancio empezó a ganar la batalla. Cuando casi estaba sucumbiendo al sueño, sintió una perturbación en la Fuerza. Dejó de oír con normalidad y su entorno pareció distorsionarse. Una energía electrizante la rodeó. Allí, frente a ella, estaba Ren de nuevo, desnudo de cintura para arriba. No era la primera vez que le veía en esa situación, pero igual que le ocurrió la primera vez, a la joven se le olvidó respirar por un segundo. La diferencia era que esta vez él no se había dado cuenta. Caminaba por sus dependencias, ajeno a la mirada de ella. Su cuerpo y cabello estaban mojados. Debía llamar su atención, para que él supiera que estaban conectados, pero no lo hizo. Se permitió pasar unos segundos contemplándole, en su cotidianidad. Ahí, desarmado, medio desnudo y tranquilo, Rey vio de nuevo a Ben. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza en el pecho. Ben vivía debajo de aquel alter ego oscuro. Emocionada, estuvo a punto de romper el silencio y acercarse a él, pero algo dentro de ella le hizo contenerse. Se tumbó, sin dejar de mirarle, rogando porque aquella mágica conexión en la Fuerza no acabara nunca. 

Kylo sintió un cosquilleo tras él. Mientras terminaba de cubrirse, se giró. Y la vio a ella, en esa diminuta celda. La Fuerza les había conectado, sin motivo aparente. No supo si la joven se había dado cuenta, pues estaba acostada y tenía los ojos cerrados. Parecía dormir profundamente, aunque temblaba. Ren la observó. Era preciosa. En lo frenético del entrenamiento, no se había permitido mirarla con detenimiento. Y lo que se despertó en él no le gustó: una profunda compasión y un sentimiento cercano a la admiración que nunca antes había sentido. Incómodo, dio la espalda a la joven y se retiró a su camastro. 

La conexión en la Fuerza se disolvió poco después y los dos no tardaron en quedarse dormidos. Sin embargo, en su subconsciente volvieron a encontrarse. Tuvieron un mismo sueño. Los dos, juntos, ocupando un trono. En la mente de Ren, era oscuro y ambos vestían túnicas negras y portaban espadas rojas. En el sueño de Rey, las espadas eran azules y los dos lideraban una nueva República junto a muchos más rebeldes. Pero en ambos casos los dos se amaban y tenían las manos entrelazadas. Ninguno de los dos quería despertarse.

Capítulo 8- Conexión

Un nuevo día llegó y con él un intenso entrenamiento. Las horas pasaban veloces mientras Kylo y Rey sostenían una pelea que ninguno podía ganar. Ren la orientaba, intentando hacer más violento su estilo de lucha, pero realmente ella no necesitaba consejo: su forma de moverse, su soltura, la intuición que demostraba adelantándose a cada movimiento igualaban y en ocasiones superaban las técnicas Sith de Kylo. Y él lo sabía. La chica le hacía sentir bastante ridículo como maestro. Y la sonrisa que Rey disimulaba en las ocasiones en las que se avecinaba una “lección” incrementaba en él esa sensación. 

Mientras se tomaban un descanso, Ren estuvo pensando que quizá lo mejor sería hablar con Mortis y abandonar la misión que le había encomendado. No tenía sentido transformar las habilidades de Rey. Ella era perfecta, tal y como luchaba. Solo había que conseguir llevarla al Lado Oscuro, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con su forma de defenderse y atacar, sino con lo que llevaba en su interior. A Kylo no dejaba de asombrarle lo que le transmitía: fuerza, determinación, equilibrio. Y lealtad. Una profunda lealtad a las personas que amaba. Él no sentía lo mismo por los suyos. Ni siquiera conocía bien a su nuevo líder. Sólo sabía que era acólito de Palpatine, el Sith más poderoso que había existido. Él había decidido asumir el papel de su perro de pelea para incrementar su influencia lo suficiente como para derrotarle y ser él mismo el Emperador. Tensó las mandíbulas y al girarse vio que Rey le estaba observando.

\- Ser emperador de una galaxia dominada por el miedo significa estar muy solo.

Las palabras de la joven le pillaron por sorpresa. No supo qué responder. Estaba leyendo su mente otra vez.

\- El poder sin un objetivo noble no es más que una prolongación de tu ego, Ben. El poder debe servir para mejorar la vida de la gente. Tu madre y tu padre lucharon por ello, cada minuto de sus vidas. Y te enseñaron a sentirlo así, aunque lo hayas olvidado.

Kylo se dio la vuelta. No quería seguir escuchándola.

\- Ellos se amaban y te amaban a ti, mucho más de lo que imaginas. 

Ren se dio la vuelta, enfurecido. La apuntó con su arma. La joven no sacó la suya.

\- Mátame si quieres, pero sabes que digo la verdad.

Ren tensó su rostro en una mueca de ira.

\- Yo no sé lo que es el amor. No he amado a nadie y nadie me ha amado a mí. Eso no es más que un cuento, el refugio de los débiles. Mientes.

Las palabras del guerrero escondían un profundo dolor que golpeó el corazón de Rey intensamente. La chica dio un paso adelante, a pesar de que el sable láser rojo casi le rozaba el cuello.

\- No estoy mintiendo, Ben. Tus padres te amaban. Chewie te amaba. Y tu tío Luke. Lando, el piloto, te regaló un bláster cuando eras niño, que aún conservas. Y yo. Yo te amé.

La voz de Rey tembló ante una confesión que no esperaba hacer. Y la determinación de Ren flaqueó. Bajó lentamente la espada.

\- No recuerdo nada de eso.

Rey se acercó a él muy despacio. Con infinita ternura, acarició su rostro, deslizando el dedo por la cicatriz que ella misma le había provocado. Le temblaba la mano y sintió como el enorme cuerpo de él se estremecía con su contacto. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Él cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro. La chica sintió como la marea que siempre se agitaba en la mente de su enemigo se calmaba. Le transmitió paz y serenidad. Tenía frente a ella a Ben, aunque no pudiera recordarla… Fue solo un segundo, pero era real. Sin embargo, al momento siguiente, Kylo había abierto los ojos otra vez y la dureza volvió a invadir su expresión. Rey se asustó. Dio un paso atrás. La voz de él rompió el silencio.

\- Será mejor que paremos por hoy.

Rey fue conducida a su celda. Una tristeza inmensa se apoderó de ella. Se sintió mucho más sola que antes, sabiendo que en aquella misma nave, sepultado por la presencia oscura de una criatura torturada, todavía existía el hombre que le había salvado de la muerte. La persona con la que más feliz se había sentido, aunque su compañía fuera efímera, casi un instante. La chica se tumbó en el duro metal que era su cama y respiró hondo. Tenía que seguir resistiendo. Al menos sabía que Ben estaba allí. Lo había sentido. Se dio la vuelta, abrazándose el cuerpo para mitigar el frío que sentía, por dentro y por fuera.

Ren llegó a sus aposentos, confundido y cansado. Quería transformar los sentimientos que bullían en su interior en ira y desahogarse, destrozando su entorno con la espada. Pero no lo consiguió esta vez. Solo estaba triste. Echaba de menos algo que nunca había tenido. Se miró en un espejo y tocó la cicatriz que marcaba su cara. Un recuerdo, que fue casi un destello, le invadió. Un bosque nevado. Una grieta en la tierra. Él tumbado boca arriba en el suelo, sangrando. Dolor y sorpresa. Una chica frente a él, con ojos brillantes, empuñando un sable azul. Un sable que debía ser suyo. Ira. Frustración. Admiración. Acababa de ser derrotado por una niña… Una niña con un poder que jamás había visto antes. Era ella, Rey. Ella le había marcado el rostro, una noche lejana en la base Starkiller. El día en que algo rompió su espíritu. El día en que acabó con la vida de Han Solo, su padre. Kylo fue atravesado por una angustia que no había sentido nunca y se quebró. Se arrodilló en el suelo, casi sin poder respirar. Gimió, tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero no fue capaz. Si recordar era esto, prefería no recuperar la memoria jamás.

Rey se despertó. Una agonía profunda agitó su corazón. El entorno se desdibujó y ante ella apareció Kylo Ren, en el suelo, desesperado. Se mesaba los cabellos y lloraba amargamente. La joven se acercó a él despacio. Las lágrimas también acudieron a ella. Sin tomar ninguna precaución, se situó a su lado. Le tomó el rostro con las manos y lo abrazó. El hombre, que ahora parecía un niño en su indefensión, se dejó consolar. Estuvieron abrazados durante más de un minuto. Sin hablar, conectando más allá de las palabras. Ren se recuperó poco a poco y se levantó, avergonzado. Secó sus lágrimas. Rey se levantó también. Iba a hablar y entonces la conexión entre ellos desapareció. Kylo se quedó allí, observando la nada. Sintió frío. Soledad. Y supo que era así como se sentía la chica en aquel momento. Igual que él. Los dos se prepararon para pasar una larga noche de insomnio, extrañando al otro más de lo que se permitían admitir.

Capítulo 9- Interrogatorios

Durante los dos días siguientes, nadie vino a liberarla de la celda. Extrañada, Rey permaneció inquieta, preguntándose dónde estaría Ren. La experiencia que habían compartido había sido intensa y ella tenía la esperanza de haber acortado la distancia entre ellos. Pero su ausencia era algo con lo que no contaba. Buscó la conexión con él, pero no consiguió nada. Cuando los límites del cubículo empezaban a resultarle insoportables, varios soldados imperiales aparecieron, la sacaron de allí y la inmovilizaron con unas esposas. Por un momento, Rey estuvo tentada de actuar sobre la voluntad de aquellos hombres y liberarse. La oportunidad era perfecta. Pero entonces recordó cuál era su misión y se obligó a mantenerse serena.

La condujeron por los corredores interminables del destructor imperial hasta una enorme sala, un hangar prácticamente vacío, con un trono de piedra presidiéndolo todo. En él estaba sentado Mortis, acompañado de un serio Kylo Ren. El silencio era sepulcral. Ambos no dejaron de mirarla mientras era conducida a su presencia. Ren se mantenía callado, sin cruzar una mirada con ella, pero Rey percibió sorpresa. No la esperaba allí.

\- Querida chatarrera. Mi ilustre invitada. Te he hecho venir porque me preocupa el devenir de los acontecimientos. Sé que mi acólito se ha sentido violentado por sus conversaciones contigo. He incluso ha recuperado algunos recuerdos que no le han resultado nada agradables.

Rey esperaba que Ren reaccionara, pero se mantuvo impasible. Frío y neutral.

\- Me alegra que la conexión entre vosotros se haya recuperado. Era uno de mis objetivos principales. Pero no queremos desestabilizar a mi mejor hombre. Así que si no empezamos a hacer progresos con esa unión u obtenemos de ti algo de colaboración, nos veremos obligados a tomar medidas drásticas.

Rey endureció el gesto. Dio un paso adelante, pero los guardias la sujetaban.

\- No te tengo ningún miedo. Y no pienso abrazar el Lado Oscuro, así que puedes dejar de intentarlo cuando quieras.

La risa de Mortis dañó sus tímpanos. Era aguda y chirriante.

\- Qué valor más extraordinario demuestras. Sé que será difícil que lo hagas voluntariamente. Pero tengo otros métodos.

Mortis alzó la mano y un dolor agudo la sacudió. Millones de pinchazos atravesaron su cráneo y Rey gritó, perdiendo el equilibrio. Kylo observó la escena. La ira se encendió dentro de él. Sentía el sufrimiento de la chica y eso le hacía perder el control. Cerró los puños. Mortis continuaba torturándola.

\- Voy a averiguar dónde están tus amigos… y aunque aún no estemos del todo rearmados, me encargaré de atacar la sede de la Nueva República. Destrozaré todo lo que amas, Rey. Si no colaboras.

Mortis intentaba llegar hasta el fondo de sus recuerdos. Pronto averiguaría que los rebeldes estaban en Naboo. El miedo se abrió paso en medio del dolor más extremo que había sentido jamás y Rey bloqueó su mente. Pero no lo podría mantener por mucho tiempo. Kylo observaba la escena, cada vez más nervioso. El tormento a la que se veía sometida la chica era insoportable. Sin pensar muy bien qué hacía, detuvo el influjo de Mortis con la Fuerza y se situó entre él y Rey. Mortis le miró con extrañeza. El interrogatorio finalizó de forma abrupta.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Ren? ¿Acaso quieres continuar tú?

Rey boqueó, tumbada en el suelo. No podía moverse, las fuerzas la habían abandonado.

\- Ella no va a revelártelo. Pero creo que yo puedo obtener la información que buscas. Déjame a solas con ella. Yo me encargo.

Mortis le miró, con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Vaya, vaya. Espero que tus intenciones con ella no tengan que ver con la compasión sino con la dominación. 

Kylo dio un paso al frente.

\- Nuestra conexión es fuerte. La estoy acercando al Lado Oscuro. Dame unos días y te lo demostraré. Ella misma nos acompañará en el primer ataque a la Resistencia.

Mortis rió, confiado.

\- Esto me agrada. Me agrada sobremanera, mi persuasivo amigo. Llévatela y haz con ella lo que quieras. Pero espero avances pronto o la quebraré.

Ren asintió. Los soldados iban a levantarla del suelo, pero él les detuvo con un gesto. Se arrodilló y tomó a la joven él mismo entre sus brazos, alzándola sin esfuerzo. Mortis les siguió con la mirada mientras abandonaban la sala. Rey seguía inconsciente mientras Kylo la transportaba por los pasillos de la nave, apretando el paso lo más posible. Quería perder de vista a Mortis cuanto antes. Estaba preocupado por la chica, la sentía débil y lejana.

No tardaron en llegar hasta los aposentos de él. Kylo la tumbó sobre una cama mullida. Se sentó junto a ella. Rey respiraba despacio y tenía los ojos cerrados. Le secó el sudor con dulzura y la miró largo rato. La chica empezó a serenarse. Ren sintió cómo recuperaba la normalidad y eso le tranquilizó. Cuando empezó a despertar, el joven se levantó y se alejó de su lado lo más rápido que pudo. Rey miró alrededor. Le dolía cada molécula del cuerpo y sentía las extremidades muy pesadas. No vio a nadie y no sabía dónde estaba, pero notaba una presencia cerca. Se intentó levantar, confusa, pero no fue capaz.

\- Será mejor que descanses, Rey.

La voz profunda que decía su nombre era la de Kylo. Intentó buscarle con la mirada pero no le encontró. Ren se acercó a ella y utilizando su poder en la Fuerza, la sumió en un sueño profundo y reparador, al que no pudo resistirse. Cuando supo que Rey estaba dormida, Kylo regresó a ella. Sin necesitar otra cosa, se pasó largas horas observándola. Solo cuando llegó la mañana, el guerrero se retiró de su lado.

Capítulo 10- El Lado Oscuro

Rey se despertó renovada. Había dormido mucho tiempo y las energías habían vuelto a ella. Se levantó de una cama sorprendentemente cómoda. Estaba sola en una habitación gigantesca. No sabía dónde se encontraba exactamente, pero vio un pedestal que le resultó familiar… En ese lugar había descansado el casco calcinado de Darth Vader, que Kylo y ella destruyeron en una de sus últimas peleas. Era la habitación de Ren, no había dudas. Rey se puso en pie, alerta. Le buscó, pero allí no había nadie. Con cierta curiosidad, se paseó por los aposentos de su enemigo. Eran tan asépticos y fríos como él. En una repisa vio el localizador que Finn le había dado en Naboo. Rey fue hacia él, deseando cogerlo. Estaba desactivado.

Kylo entró a sus dependencias en cuanto sintió que ella se había despertado. La vio merodeando por su habitación y esto, que le tendría que haber hecho sentir incómodo, le reconfortó. Se obligó a mantener su apariencia seria y serena. Y la increpó. Rey se apartó rápido del aparato.

\- ¿Buscas esto?

Ren sostenía su sable láser amarillo. Rey se dio la vuelta, agitada. La había pillado por sorpresa esta vez.

\- Devuélvemelo.

Kylo no movió un músculo. Se acercó lentamente a ella.

\- Sabes que no puedo. Solo si entrenamos.

La chica le miró, desafiante.

\- Pues entrenemos.

Rey le arrebató el sable sin esfuerzo, usando la Fuerza. Ahora ella le había pillado desprevenido a él. La chica activó su espada y Ren hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo en tus aposentos?

El guerrero se sintió incómodo por la pregunta. Lo cierto es que no tenía claro todavía por qué la había llevado allí. Solo sabía que tenía que mantenerla a salvo de Mortis. Y no se le había ocurrido una solución mejor. Mientras pensaba qué decir, turbado, Rey inició el ataque. Ren se defendió mientras le respondía:

\- Mortis iba a arrancarte la información de la mente. Podría haberte destruido. Impedí que eso pasara. Le prometí que sería yo quien conseguiría obtener lo que quiere saber.

Rey continuaba peleando sin cuartel. Se sentía eufórica, ansiosa por ejercitarse.

\- ¿Y por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me salvaste?

Kylo no dijo nada y recrudeció la pelea. Los dos oponentes se midieron en un combate intenso y sin tregua. Rey se esforzaba por ocultar la sonrisa. Estaba disfrutando. Mientras sostenía una acometida de Ren, ella jugó sucio y se introdujo en la mente de él sin previo aviso. No supo por qué lo hacía, pero lo necesitaba. Sintió inmediatamente lo que el joven estaba pensando. Y la imagen que obtuvo la sorprendió: era ella misma, tumbada, dormida. Él la miraba, extasiado. En su interior había serenidad, admiración, cariño y algo más… ¿Deseo? Rey abrió mucho los ojos. Eso sí que era inesperado. Kylo sintió la presencia de ella en su mente y se distrajo. Ante uno de los golpes de la chica, el guerrero perdió su arma y cayó hacia atrás. Rey se situó encima de él, con su sable láser amarillo muy cerca de su cuello. Él estaba indefenso. Podría haber usado la Fuerza para enviarla lejos, pero sentir su peso encima de él era demasiado agradable.

\- Te salvé porque estamos destinados a estar juntos, Rey. Somos uno. Y cuanto antes lo comprendas, antes acabará todo esto.

Su voz era sorprendentemente dulce. La chica acercó más la espada a su gaznate, cada vez más enfurecida. No podía controlar lo que aquel hombre provocaba en ella. Era su enemigo. Era un asesino. Y sin embargo, sentir que tenía poder sobre él, verle allí, indefenso, diciendo su nombre, despertaba en su cuerpo sensaciones desconocidas. 

\- Mátame. No voy a impedirlo. Si tengo que morir, quiero que seas tú quien acabe conmigo.

Rey se desequilibró. Apagó el sable láser y se apartó, incómoda. Jadeaba y sudaba. Kylo se incorporó en parte, pero no llegó a levantarse. Los dos se miraron con intensidad.

\- Ya te maté una vez, pero no lo recuerdas. Acabé con Kylo Ren y volvió a la vida Ben Solo. Él era al que amaba. Él era mi igual en la Fuerza, mi otra mitad. Tú no eres más que una copia grotesca de él.

Aquellas palabras se hundieron en el corazón de Ren, provocándole un dolor intenso. Percibía el desprecio y la tristeza en ella. El hombre se levantó. Se obligó a no manifestar lo que sentía y recuperó la expresión neutral que le caracterizaba.

\- Permanecerás conmigo los próximos días. No volverás a la celda. Pero me revelarás la ubicación de la nueva sede de la Resistencia. Cuanto antes lo hagas, antes podrás librarte de mi.

Y diciendo esto, Ren abandonó la estancia. Rey se quedó allí, enfurecida consigo misma. Decepcionada. Aunque sabía que tenía que resistir y rescatar a Ben, lo que Ren despertaba en ella era incontrolable. Al fin y al cabo y por mucho que quisiera luchar contra ello, se sentía atraída por él. Su labor ahora sería ocultárselo. Si Kylo Ren descubría su debilidad, estaba perdida. Se abrazó a las rodillas y se balanceó despacio. Quería que todo aquello acabara de una vez por todas. 

Pasaron las horas muy despacio. Los dos se estuvieron evitando la mayor parte del tiempo. Llegó la noche y Rey volvió a la cama. No vio a Kylo por ningún sitio. No sabía dónde dormiría. Cuando cerró los ojos, la conexión en la Fuerza volvió. Ren estaba entrenando en la sala roja y no reparó en su presencia. Rey observó cómo manejaba la espada, dando golpes al aire, sudando. Percibió en él ira, pero no iba dirigida contra ella. El guerrero se detuvo y miro alrededor. La vio. Se dio la vuelta, incómodo.

\- No quiero hacer esto ahora.

Rey suspiró.

\- Yo tampoco. No podemos controlarlo, ninguno de los dos.

Ren se acercó a ella. No sabía por qué, pero cuando la Fuerza les conectaba, sentía menos miedo de expresar sus sentimientos. La sentía más cerca, más vulnerable. La distancia que los separaba era una ilusión, pero suficiente como para derribar los límites.

\- Tendremos que aprender a vivir con ello. Y a usarlo. Si te unes a mí, podremos incluso sacarle partido en la batalla. Seríamos poderosos, Rey. Ocuparíamos el trono y ni un solo sistema podría resistirse.

Rey sacudió la cabeza.

\- No me interesa ese poder. Jamás me uniré a ti, Ren.

Kylo frunció los labios. Era la primera vez que le llamaba así. Sentía que ella se estaba alejando más de él y eso le torturaba. Una furia difícilmente controlable le invadió.

\- El Lado Oscuro está en tu naturaleza. Eres una Palpatine. No podrás resistirte para siempre.

Aquello la alteró. Había tratado muchas veces de olvidar el origen de su familia. No le gustó volver a ello, pues reconocía esa atracción al Lado Oscuro. El influjo de su abuelo era fuerte y siempre había estado allí. Lo había mantenido a raya, pero la existencia de Kylo Ren desde el principio había hecho flaquear ese convencimiento. Unirse a él, dejarse llevar. Iniciar una nueva vida, sin estar tan sola, al mando de una fuerza militar inimaginable… Sin amenazas, ni temores. Era demasiado tentador. Ren lo percibió y dio un paso hacia ella.

\- Ven conmigo. Deja que te muestre lo que podría ser. Todo lo que podríamos tener juntos.

Le tendió la mano. Rey percibió la esperanza que latía en su voz, teñida de dulzura. Por un momento, la duda la invadió. Sentía la enorme necesidad de acercarse más a él, de abrazarle, de besarle, de olvidarlo todo y simplemente, decir que sí. Pero entonces se hundió en sus ojos, duros y oscuros como el suelo de Exegol. El mismo suelo donde Ben Solo había muerto. Y recapacitó. Sacó su sable láser y se encaró a él.

\- Jamás. No es tu mano la que quiero tomar. Sino la de Ben.

La conexión en la Fuerza desapareció. Ren se quedó allí. La furia le poseyó por completo y con su espada destrozó todo lo que le rodeaba. El arrebato le dejó exhausto, triste y desesperado. Gritó, sabiendo que nadie podría escucharle. Como siempre, estaba solo. Trató de serenarse mientras apagaba su espada. En ese momento, una imagen apareció en su mente embotada. Vio una sala muy parecida a donde se encontraba. Un trono enorme la presidía y varios guardias, vestidos de rojo, blandían unas guadañas con filo láser y se situaban a los lados de una criatura enclenque y con medio rostro deformado por una fea grieta. Snoke. Su antiguo maestro tenía una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro, pues una espada láser azul había seccionado su cuerpo por la cintura. Sus defensores se ponían en guardia e iniciaban el ataque contra él y otra persona, los responsables de su asesinato. La otra atacante era Rey. Confundido, se arrodilló. Todos los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido volvieron a él de pronto, como una oleada. Snoke la había torturado. Después le había ordenado matarla pero él no lo había hecho. Por el contrario, le había engañado y había utilizado la espada de Skywalker para acabar con él. Rey y él habían luchado juntos. Después, él se había negado a ayudar a las fuerzas rebeldes y le había pedido a la Jedi que se quedara a su lado. Le tendió su mano, pero ella lo rechazó. Recordaba cómo habían destrozado el sable de Luke en su lucha por arrebatárselo al otro. Se sintió abandonado, decepcionado y muy solo. Igual que ahora. No había ningún recuerdo de su pasado que mereciera la pena rescatar.

Capítulo 11- Sueños

Rey se removía inquieta en la gran cama, en los aposentos de Ren. Se había tumbado, decidida a no quedarse dormida hasta que él regresara. No quería estar indefensa en su presencia. Pero el cansancio fue superior a ella y se sumió en un sueño intermitente. Cuando Kylo volvió, la joven no se despertó. El hombre se acercó con sigilo y la observó, muy serio. No era la primera vez que la Jedi rechazaba su mano. Ahora lo sabía, recordaba lo que había sucedido. El odio que sentía hacia su persona era evidente, pero escondía algo más, algo profundo que estaba dispuesto a desentrañar. Ella se había introducido en su mente aquel mismo día, durante su entrenamiento, sin avisar. Él haría lo mismo ahora, mientras descansaba. Sabía que era un juego sucio, pero ya no le importaba. Necesitaba acercarse más a ella. Ren acercó su mano a la cabeza de Rey y las imágenes llenaron su mente de inmediato.

El sueño de Rey era vívido. Ella pilotaba una nave que le resultaba familiar. ¿El famoso Halcón Milenario? No estaba seguro, pero Mortis le había hablado de aquella chatarra espacial que pilotaba su padre. Surcaba el espacio a toda velocidad, hasta acercarse a un planeta húmedo de salvaje vegetación. Aterrizaba y salía, con la espada láser preparada. Estaba buscando algo. O a alguien. Caminaba por un bosque. Anochecía. En un claro, un arroyo formaba un estanque en el que la joven se detuvo a descansar. Tras ella, un ruido y un movimiento entre la maleza la sobresaltaba. La Jedi se ponía en guardia, con la espada preparada. Entre la espesura, aparecía él mismo. Pero había algo diferente, no era del todo él… No iba vestido con el uniforme militar, sino con una sencilla camiseta negra medio rota. La cicatriz de su rostro había desaparecido. Sonreía. En sus ojos había un brillo que nunca había visto antes.

Rey se levantó y se acercó a él. 

\- Ben. Estás aquí.

El hombre, ese extraño doble de él mismo, se acercaba a la joven y la tomaba entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas inundaban el rostro de Rey. Los dos se miraban intensamente durante largos segundos, como si no pudieran creer que aquello fuera real. El amor que existía entre ellos parecía inundar todo alrededor, como una luz que solo ellos emitían. Kylo sintió una punzada en su interior. Estaba celoso, de sí mismo. De ese Ben al que la chica idolatraba. La rabia hizo que cerrase los puños. Respiró hondo, pero no salió del sueño de ella. Se contuvo y permaneció expectante. 

La mirada entre ellos se transformó en un beso tímido. Ren les observó, conteniendo la ira y sintiéndose confuso. Era él. Estaba besando a la chica. Había imaginado tantas veces aquel momento que no sabía qué sentir… Era un mero espectador del momento que tantas veces había anhelado. Estuvo a punto de salir de la mente de Rey pero entonces el beso terminó. La joven mantenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de paz en el rostro. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, Ben había desaparecido. Ahora volvía a ser él, con su capa negra y la cara marcada. Ella seguía en sus brazos. Entonces, la expresión de Rey se transformó en sorpresa y furia. Se zafó de él y encendió su sable láser. Le atacó sin dudar. El Kylo Ren de su sueño no contraatacó esta vez. Se limitó a esquivar los golpes y a mirarla con intensidad. Cuando el sable de luz amarillo estaba a punto de rozar su cabeza, el guerrero detuvo la mano de ella en el aire. El arma cayó al suelo y Rey intentó alejarle usando la Fuerza. Pero Ren no cedía un centímetro. Sus cuerpos se aproximaron lo suficiente como para que él la abrazara. Ante este contacto, ella flaqueó. Ya no había nada que se interpusiera entre ellos y sus rostros estaban muy cerca. La sorpresa inundó el rostro de Kylo cuando ella le besó. Pero esta vez no había miedo ni timidez, fue un beso apasionado y largo, cargado de deseo contenido. El Ren del sueño respondió con igual necesidad. Cuando se separaron, a ambos les faltaba el aliento y Rey había cambiado: ya no iba vestida de blanco, sino que llevaba una larga capa negra con capucha. Su ojos estaban enmarcados por oscuras ojeras y sus manos eran largas y esqueléticas. La chica se miró el atuendo que llevaba y gritó, desesperada. Se despertó.

Ren se apartó rápidamente de la cama. Rey se había incorporado, sudorosa y sin aliento. La joven le vio allí, a sus pies. Sacudió la cabeza. Kylo tragó saliva. ¿Tan terrible había sido? Era ella quien le había besado en sus sueños… o en sus pesadillas. Durante unos instantes, la joven se había sentido atraída por él. No por ese Ben Solo, sino por él. Pero todavía se revelaba contra lo que sentía. Ren luchó por disimular una sonrisa. Ella no sabía que él tenía esa información. Pero eso le daba poder. A pesar de que cruzar al Lado Oscuro la aterraba, ella le deseaba. A él, fuera Ben o Kylo. Se acercó despacio a ella.

\- Era solo un mal sueño.

La joven le miró con desconfianza. 

\- Deberías volver a dormir. Hoy ha sido un día duro.

La sutil ternura en la voz de Ren la descolocó. ¿Desde cuándo él se preocupaba por su bienestar? La chica se tensó, casi sin darse cuenta.

\- Y mañana lo será también. Tenemos que hacer progresos, Rey. Mortis no nos dará mucho más tiempo. Debes decirme dónde se encuentran tus amigos.

La expresión en el rostro de la Jedi se endureció.

\- No pienso daros nada. Tendréis que matarme.

Kylo respiró hondo.

\- Mortis te quiere viva. Pero si no te unes a mí, si no cruzas al Lado Oscuro, se cansará y te destruirá. Y yo no quiero eso, Rey. Quiero tenerte a mi lado. Quiero protegerte.

Rey se levantó, alejándose de él. Su cercanía la inquietaba y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el cariño que le estaba mostrando.

\- No necesito protección. Gracias.

Kylo se acercó a ella, despacio. Ella le dio la espalda.

\- Yo… He recordado cosas. He visto que fuiste tú quien me hizo esta cicatriz- Se rozó el rostro- He visto también que juntos derrotamos a Snoke. Luchamos juntos, Rey. Y fue perfecto.

La joven suspiró. Trató de ocultar el entusiasmo que había en su rostro. ¿Estaba recuperando la memoria? Iba por el buen camino. Sin volverse, musitó.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando rozamos nuestras manos? ¿En Ahch-To? Vi tu futuro, Ben. Y tu viste el mío.

Kylo no supo qué responder. Eso no lo recordaba. Rey se dio la vuelta y fue hacia él.

\- Yo me había sumergido en el pozo de la isla, buscando mis orígenes. Volví sin respuestas. Había una hoguera. Yo me sentía muy sola. Y tú también. Pero ninguno de los dos lo estábamos. Nos teníamos el uno al otro. Y entonces Luke apareció. Fue entonces cuando descubrí que tu tío te había fallado… Y cuando supe que había esperanza. Volverías a la luz. Conmigo. Sólo debía mostrarte el camino.

El rostro de Ren se tensó, pero no se alejó de ella. La joven dio un paso más. Estaban muy cerca. Kylo contuvo la respiración. Cerró los ojos. Sus labios casi se rozaban.

\- Y te lo mostré. Cambiaste. No lo recuerdas pero te transformaste… Por mi, por tu familia. Volviste a ser quien siempre fuiste. Ben Solo.

Kylo abrió los ojos. Rey sonreía. La tenía tan cerca que le dolía. Quería abrazarla, acariciarla, hablar con ella durante horas y no separarse más de su lado. Una sonrisa empezó a aparecer en su cara… Quería recordar. Necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido en realidad.

\- Quiero recordar todo eso.

Rey le miró con intensidad.

\- Déjame que te lo muestre.

La chica alzó su mano. Iba a ponerla en la frente de él cuando un diminuto droide negro apareció, rompiendo la calma con insistentes y desagradables pitidos. Kylo se asustó y encendió su sable. Estuvo a punto de destruir al robot cuando vio que traía un mensaje de alarma. Se acercó al droide y éste proyecto un vídeo en holograma. La imagen de Finn y Chewacca enfrentándose a varios soldados de asalto flotó ante ellos. La chica se tensó. Sabía que Finn acabaría por dar con ella, aunque el localizador estuviera apagado. Pero entonces la preocupación inundó su rostro. Buscó su sable láser. Con la Fuerza, lo atrajo hasta su mano. Kylo la miró. Negó con la cabeza.

\- No puedo dejarte salir.

Rey tomó el brazo de Ren.

\- Déjales marchar.

Kylo se sentía confuso. Quería quedarse con ella, deseaba ayudarla. Pero no podía dejar el ataque sin respuesta. La súplica en su voz es lo último que escuchó cuando se dirigió a la salida.

\- No les hagas daño, Ben. Por favor.

Ren sacó su sable láser rojo y su casco, dispuesto a hacer frente a la amenaza. Endureció el gesto. Rey corría hacia la salida, dispuesta a ir tras él, pero Kylo cerró la puerta, encerrándola dentro. Los ojos de ella estaban brillantes por la furia, pero él se obligó a ignorarlo. Debía olvidar cualquier debilidad relacionada con ella. Ahora era Kylo Ren, general de la Orden Final. Y sus enemigos debían ser destruidos. Se colocó el casco y no miró atrás.

Capítulo 12- La amenaza rebelde.

Cuando el localizador de Rey dejó de brillar, Finn empezó a preocuparse. Había hablado con Poe y Rose, pero ambos le recomendaron que esperase un tiempo prudencial antes de dar la alarma. Después de una semana sin noticias de la joven, todos se inquietaron. La propia Maz Kanata les animó a salir en busca de la Jedi. Gracias a los poderes de ésta y a la sensibilidad en la Fuerza recién descubierta de Finn, no tardaron en encontrar un rastro que pudieron seguir: una oscuridad que crecía lenta pero inexorablemente, en los confines de la galaxia, no lejos de Exegol. Mientras la flota rebelde se rearmaba y les seguía, Chewie y Finn se adelantaron en una nave de carga que podía pasar desapercibida.

Consiguieron colarse en el destructor principal de la nueva flota de la Orden Final gracias a su tamaño diminuto y a su imprudencia. Poe había ordenado no entrar en la nave hasta que los demás llegaran, pero Finn no iba a hacerle caso. Sentía muy cerca a Rey y tenía miedo de que fuera demasiado tarde. Se colocaron muy cerca de la entrada de un pequeño hangar de suministros, que no tenía apenas vigilancia. Chewie logró desactivar el escudo y aterrizaron. Tuvieron que hacer frente a un pequeño pelotón de soldados de asalto, pero nada que a lo que no se hubieran enfrentado antes. Los derribaron antes de que pudieran dar la alarma, pero no advirtieron que un robot de carga les había visto. No tardó en avisar y todas las unidades del destructor se pusieron en alerta. Finn iba a tomar un largo pasillo, siguiendo su intuición y seguido por Chewbaca, pero se detuvo.

\- Quédate aquí, Chewie. Va ser peligroso… Y no creo que el efecto sorpresa nos dure mucho. Será mejor que tengas la nave preparada para cuando regrese con Rey.

Chewie le miró extrañado y emitió uno de sus guturales sonidos. Finn negó con la cabeza. Era inútil argumentar con un wookie en una situación de peligro, no había criatura más cabezota en la galaxia. Así que continuaron avanzando. No podían perder ni un minuto más. Cuando apenas habían llegado al primer cruce, se parapetaron tras una esquina. El ex storm trooper sintió que algo no iba bien. No tardaron en escuchar los pasos de todo un pelotón de guardias que iban hacia ellos. Finn les disparó y Chewie hizo lo propio, mientras trataban de protegerse del fuego cruzado. Pero el enfrentamiento se detuvo de pronto. Finn no entendía qué estaba pasando y se asomó. Los soldados se habían apartado para dejar paso a una figura negra, enmascarada y con un sable láser rojo encendido: Kylo Ren. La determinación de Finn flaqueó ante su aterradora presencia, pero le pudo el odio y la preocupación por su amiga. Ante la mirada atónita de Chewie, Finn se colocó en mitad del pasillo e hizo frente a Ren sin vacilación. Kylo le miró, sorprendido y divertido a partes iguales. Aquel rebelde era tan valiente como estúpido. Pero había algo más. Finn disparó su bláster, pero Ren desvió fácilmente el ataque, mientras estudiaba lo que bullía en la mente del joven. Rey. Sólo pensaba en ella. Aquel traidor, un miserable desertor, obsesionado con la mujer a la que estaba destinado a unirse. Una oleada de celos y odio le recorrió por completo, nublando su razón.

Rey golpeó la puerta de los aposentos de Ren con su sable láser incesantemente, consumida por la ira, pero era inútil. Estaba encerrada, de nuevo. Sentía que Finn había entrado y que estaba solo. No había posibilidad de victoria para ellos. Le matarían antes de que pudiera hacer nada. Frustrada y asustada, se situó ante la puerta y cerró los ojos. No podía perder tiempo. Respiró hondo y concentró todo su poder Jedi en un punto, el mecanismo de apertura. Después de algunos angustiosos segundos, el control empezó a pitar y se puso incandescente, explotando poco después. La puerta se abrió ante la joven mágicamente. La chica sonrió y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, siguiendo su instinto. La angustia de su amigo la invadía. Algo muy grave le estaba ocurriendo.

Ren empezó a apretar el cuello de Finn con la Fuerza, alzándole en el aire. El joven boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua, desesperado por respirar. Kylo continuó forzándole al máximo, enloquecido. Los soldados de asalto respondieron con un intenso ataque de blásters, pero el guerrero no parecía percibir nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Entonces, una voz se abrió pasó en la negrura de su mente. La voz clara y serena de Rey le distrajo.

\- “Suéltale, Ben. Por favor”.

El ataque de Kylo se debilitó y Finn cayó al suelo. La chica corrió hacia el joven y lo arrastró, lejos del intercambio de disparos y de él. El chico estaba bien, aunque respiraba con dificultad.

\- ¡Finn! ¿Estás bien?

No podía hablar. Se limitó a asentir. La chica le sonrió. 

\- Estás loco. Te dije que tenía que hacer esto sola. Espera aquí.

Se levantó y salió al pasillo, dispuesta a enfrentarse a Ren. Pero la estampa que se encontró fue sorprendente. Kylo ya no iba enmascarado y había ordenado a los soldados que detuvieran el ataque. El wookie y él se miraban, situados frente a frente. Chewie emitía unos sonidos diferentes, como teñidos de nostalgia y reconocimiento. Se acercó a Ren y le pasó la mano por la cabeza, revolviéndole el pelo. Los guardias miraban la escena estupefactos. Rey se acercó despacio, conmovida. Ben Solo estaba regresando. En los ojos de Kylo Ren se reflejaba una emoción contenida al estar frente al que había sido el copiloto de su padre y su mejor amigo. Pero entonces, el wookie se sacudió, emitiendo un alarido de dolor. Le había alcanzado un disparo por la espalda. Tras ellos, Mortis se acercaba, acompañado de su guardia, los soldados de rojo que siempre le protegían. El wookie cayó al suelo. Rey gritó, enfurecida.

\- ¡NO!

Sacó su sable láser y corrió hacia Mortis. Los guardias rojos se situaron delante, impidiendo que alcanzara a su enemigo. Les hizo frente con habilidad, gritando de rabia, sin detener un solo instante los golpes de su espada. Ren observó la escena, confundido. Quería ir con Rey. Debía detenerla y evitar que luchara contra Mortis, pero vio a Chewie en el suelo y, por el contrario, se agachó a su lado. Finn trató de levantarse y alejarle del wookie, pero Ren le detuvo con la Fuerza. Cogió a Chewie y le arrastró, evitando que siguiera expuesto a los disparos. Colocó su enorme mano en la espalda herida del wookie y cerró los ojos. Lentamente, la herida empezó a cerrarse y Chewie recuperó la consciencia. Finn observaba la escena, sin entender nada. Ren le miró muy serio.

\- Llévatelo de aquí inmediatamente. Aléjalo del peligro.

El joven iba a replicar, pero la mirada de Ren le quitó la idea. Asintió. El hombre se alejó de ellos y sacó su espada láser. Finn y Chewie se levantaron despacio, dirigiéndose hacia el hangar. El ex soldado de asalto rogaba en su interior para que Poe ya hubiera llegado. Necesitaba refuerzos para sacar a Rey de allí. 

Rey había acabado con la mayoría de los guardias de Mortis. La criatura había sacado su espada morada, y estaba preparado para enfrentarse a la chica. Ren apareció tras ella. La joven lo miró, sin saber qué iba a encontrarse. Kylo le devolvió la mirada y asintió con la cabeza. Rey sonrió. No estaba sola. Igual que había sucedido con Snoke, ahora eran uno solo, luchando contra la misma amenaza. Exultante, Rey retomó el ataque, decidida a llegar hasta Mortis, mientras Ren terminaba de aniquilar a lo que quedaba de sus guardaespaldas. La criatura emitió una risa escalofriante y detuvo la espada de la joven con un revés mental, desarmándola. Ella intentó recuperar su arma con la Fuerza, pero el inmenso poder de Mortis la paralizó. El ser se acercó a ella y empezó a debilitarla, atacándola con intensos halos de energía que despedía a través de las puntas de sus dedos. Cuando Kylo descubrió que Rey se encontraba en peligro, salió corriendo hacia ella, destrozando a cuantos soldados se interponían en su camino. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, se colocó entre la joven y el poder de Mortis, recibiendo él el impacto de su mortífero ataque. Sacó su láser y lo usó de escudo para protegerse de los rayos morados que estaban destruyendo a Rey y a él mismo. Al observar a la criatura, Ren vio mucho más allá: el cuerpo pertenecía a un fallecido caballero de Ren que le había servido en el pasado, pero su espíritu era sin duda el de Palpatine. La chica se levantó cuando sintió que ya no estaba paralizada y contempló la escena: Ren se defendía del poder letal de Mortis con su espada, pero no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo. La chica recuperó su arma con la mente y se lanzó hacia Mortis, distrayéndole y liberando a Ren. Ambos se encararon ante el ser, dispuestos a luchar juntos como un solo guerrero. Pero en ese momento, los miembros de la Resistencia, las renovadas huestes de la Nueva República, hicieron su aparición. Rey creyó ver a Finn, Rose, Dameron y a Maz Kanata. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. No estaban solos. Los rebeldes iniciaron un ataque sin cuartel contra las fuerzas de Mortis, pero eran muy pocos y los pasillos no dejaban de inundarse de soldados de asalto. Rey miró a Ren. No quería dejarle solo frente a Mortis, pero tenía que ver a sus amigos, no podía ponerles en peligro. Él asintió, tranquilizándola. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. La chica sonrió aliviada y corrió rápidamente hacia Dameron y Rose.

\- ¡Poe! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? 

Poe y Rose la abrazaron brevemente. 

\- No podíamos dejarte sola, Rey. Estamos juntos en esto, siempre. Así fue como ganamos. Como volveremos a ganar.

Rey sonrió, emocionada. Abrazó también a Finn y Chewie. No se dio cuenta de cuánto los había extrañado hasta que los tuvo cerca. Pero el ataque se recrudecía. Las fuerzas rebeldes luchaban con valentía, pero estaban sufriendo muchas bajas. Rey observó el panorama y lo tuvo claro. Así no iban a ganar. Solo él y Ben podrían acabar con Mortis. Era su destino. Permitir que tantos inocentes murieran en una batalla que no podía ganarse era inútil. Se acercó a Poe y le apartó a un lado.

\- Tenemos que marcharnos, Poe. No podemos acabar con Mortis así. Es inútil continuar perdiendo gente. 

Poe contempló a los suyos y el incesante flujo de fuerzas enemigas que seguían apareciendo por los pasillos, acosándoles sin tregua. El suelo se cubría de cadáveres de ambos bandos. Rose le cogió el brazo.

\- Tiene razón. No tenemos posibilidad de ganar hoy. Retirémonos y volvamos a atacarles con más fuerza cuando nos hayamos recuperado del todo.

Dameron cerró los puños. Asintió y gritó la retirada. Finn secundó sus órdenes y los aliados rebeldes empezaron a retroceder hacia el hangar. Rey iba a volver hacia la lucha, pero Finn la detuvo, agarrándola la mano.

\- ¿Dónde vas? ¡Hemos venido aquí por ti!

Rey se soltó de su mano, cabreada.

\- Voy a ir con vosotros, pero no voy a dejarle aquí- dijo mientras señalaba a Kylo Ren, que se defendía del ataque de Mortis. Finn la miró sin entender.

\- ¿Ren? ¿Vas a volver a por Ren?

Rey le ignoró y salió corriendo hacia la batalla, mientras el resto de rebeldes se subían en sus naves y se disponían a huir del destructor. La chica llegó hasta donde Ren peleaba contra Mortis, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La criatura había conseguido desarmarle y mantenía al guerrero paralizado en el aire mientras absorbía toda su fuerza vital. Rey gritó, enloquecida de rabia y miedo. Detuvo el flujo de energía mortífero que salía de los dedos de Mortis y le enfrentó. El cuerpo inconsciente de Kylo cayó al suelo. Cuando Rey consiguió alcanzarle de lleno con su espada, el arma pasó a través de él como si no estuviera allí, como si fuera un fantasma. La joven miró estupefacta y volvió a atacar, pero ocurrió lo mismo. Mortis era una proyección de la fuerza. Jamás había visto a un Sith que pudiera atacar así. El ser emitió una risa aguda y después desapareció por completo, como si jamás hubiera estado allí. Ren estaba en el suelo, inerte, y Rey se agachó para comprobar que seguía vivo. Su corazón latía, pero el pulso era muy débil. Los gritos de Finn y Chewie la alertaron. Sus amigos se acercaban a ella, desafiando a los disparos de los blásters.

-¡Rey! ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡No hay tiempo!

La joven no se levantó del suelo, a pesar de que Finn se había colocado a su lado y la instaba a acompañarle. La angustia la consumía por completo. Por un momento, no supo qué camino tomar. La Resistencia había arriesgado vidas enviando a las tropas a buscarla, pero ella no podía dejar de lado a Kylo Ren. Él era su misión. Se levantó, encarándose a Finn.

\- No voy a dejarle, Finn. No lo entiendes, pero sin él no podremos acabar con Mortis.

Finn la miró, sin entender nada. Chewie emitió un gruñido de alarma y sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió el enorme cuerpo de Ren y lo echó sobre su hombro. El wookie empezó a correr hacia el hangar. Finn y Rey se miraron, sorprendidos, y le siguieron. Subieron a toda velocidad a la nave de carga en la que habían venido. Mientras Chewie y Finn colocaban el cuerpo de Kylo en la parte trasera, Rey se puso a los mandos y la nave no tardó en despegar, abandonando el destructor a toda velocidad.

Capítulo 13- Regreso a Ahch-To

Finn mantenía el arma desenfundada y apuntando al cuerpo inmóvil de Kylo Ren desde que salieron de la zona enemiga. No apartó en ningún momento los ojos de él, tanto que le lloraban por no parpadear. No se fiaba de aquel tipo. No sabía qué estaba haciendo allí y por qué ellos habían colaborado en su rescate. El asesino de Han Solo. El artífice de la destrucción de tantos mundos y la muerte de muchísima gente inocente estaba allí con ellos, huyendo, como un rebelde más. Aquel sinsentido le enfureció. Tenía necesidad de ir a la cabina de mandos y decirle a Rey lo que opinaba de todo aquello, pero la Jedi era tan terca como poderosa y no estaba en condiciones de llevarle la contraria. Tampoco entendía por qué Chewie había decidido tomar partido por el hombre que había matado a su mejor amigo… La cabeza le iba a estallar, así que decidió sentarse y resoplar. No podía hacer nada más por ahora y se sentía terriblemente cansado. 

En ese momento, Rey abrió la puerta de la cabina y entró. Ni siquiera le dedicó una breve mirada a Finn, sino que se arrodilló ante Kylo Ren, preocupada y nerviosa. El ex soldado de asalto volvió a resoplar, esta vez sin disimularlo un ápice. Rey le miró, intentando sosegarse.

\- Finn. Entiendo cómo te sientes pero si te digo que Kylo Ren está aquí por una razón, te ruego que le des algo de credibilidad a mis decisiones. Lo he hecho por algo.

Finn asintió, tratando de contener su lengua. Si empezaba a hablar, se iba a meter en un problema con su amiga, y era lo último que quería, pero aquello era demasiado para él. No tenía tanto aguante. Sin poderlo evitar, se levantó.

\- No cuestiono que le hayas traído con un propósito, Rey, pero me pregunto qué es tan importante como para salvar al Líder Supremo de la Orden Final. Un Sith. El asesino de Han. Un genocida… Un bastar…

Rey se cuadró ante él, con el cara enrojecida por la ira y le puso la mano en la boca, silenciándole. No iba a permitir que le insultara, eso sí que no.

\- He traído a Ben Solo, hijo de la general Leia Organa y Han Solo. He traído al hombre que dio su vida en Exegol para devolverme la mía. ¿O acaso no lo recuerdas? 

Finn respiró hondo, frunciendo el ceño. Rey les había contado muchas veces lo que había sucedido, pero en todo momento habló de Ben Solo en pasado. Se había sacrificado por ella, así que no entendía qué hacía allí y quién era realmente.

\- Pero murió en el abismo, tu misma nos contaste que te entregó su energía vital. Ben Solo desapareció. Este tío sólo tiene su cuerpo, nada más…

Rey se dio la vuelta, contrariada. Se agachó y le apartó el pelo de la frente a Kylo, que continuaba inconsciente.

\- No tienes ni idea, Finn. Ni idea. Palpatine o lo que queda de él fue a Exegol para resucitar a Ben. Su energía vital no desapareció, sino que sobrevivió en el Mundo entre Mundos. Yo también fui allí para traerle de vuelta, pero llegué tarde. Mortis, un acólito del Emperador, le resucitó y borró su memoria. Ben cree que vuelve a ser Kylo Ren. No se acuerda de lo que sucedió, pero yo debo ayudarle a recuperar sus recuerdos. Solo con él como aliado podré acabar con Mortis.

Finn la escuchaba, con los ojos muy abiertos y completamente perdido. Rey abrazó a su amigo.

\- Sé que todo esto te parece una locura, pero te pido que confíes en mí. Chewie ha puesto rumbo a Ahch-To. Allí fue donde dejé el Halcón. Nos tenéis que dejar allí, debo quedarme con él y mostrarle el camino de vuelta a su verdadera identidad. Sólo podré hacerlo en esa isla. Y después regresaremos.

Finn le devolvió el abrazo, algo más calmado, aunque seguía sintiéndose extraño con la nueva situación. Pretender que la presencia de Ren en sus filas como un aliado más le pareciera normal era algo complicado en ese momento. Como si le leyera la mente, Rey se separó de él y le susurró:

\- Comprendo cómo te sientes. No espero que lo entiendas, solo que me escuches y me dejes hacer lo que debo, Finn. 

Finn asintió a regañadientes y miró de nuevo a Ren. Suspiró.

\- ¿Estarás bien? ¿Por qué no nos quedamos contigo Chewie y yo?

Rey negó con la cabeza.

\- Estaré perfectamente. Y no, no quiero que os quedéis. Esto es algo entre Ben y yo. He de ponerle remedio sola y prepararme para lo que viene. 

Rey sonrió. Finn le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Está bien. Voy a echarle una mano a Chewie. No tardaremos en llegar a Ahch-To.

Finn se dirigió hacia la cabina de mando y la joven se inclinó ante Kylo. A pesar de que seguía dormido, su respiración parecía más profunda y calmada. Quería utilizar su energía vital para sanarle, pero estaba demasiado debilitada después de la lucha para hacerlo y tenía miedo de perder la consciencia. Agotada, se sentó. Las emociones le atenazaban la garganta, una mezcla de miedo, esperanza y confusión. La Resistencia había venido a buscarla en una misión suicida y ahora ella, en lugar de acompañarles, se desviaba para sanar al que había sido su principal enemigo durante mucho tiempo. Nada parecía tener sentido, pero el camino de un Jedi nunca era fácil y no siempre era comprensible para el resto. Rey era consciente y por mucho que aquello le doliera, no tenía más remedio que continuar con su misión. Sabía que había hecho progresos, pero quedaban grandes desafíos por delante. Rogó por llegar pronto a la isla. Necesitaba descansar en el que ya se había convertido en su refugio. Quería dormir y reflexionar. Y también encontrar la ayuda de sus maestros. Sabía que estarían esperándola.

La nave no tardó en tomar tierra en la costa de Ahch-To. Finn y Chewie le ayudaron a trasladar el cuerpo de Kylo Ren hasta las estructuras de piedra situadas en lo alto de la loma, desde donde se divisaba un hermoso anochecer. La luz mortecina lo inundaba todo de reflejos irreales, en el mar y en la hierba. Una calma casi antinatural flotaba en el aire. Finn respiró hondo antes de iniciar el descenso y abrazó a su amiga.

\- Prométeme que nos contactarás todos los días.

Rey asintió. 

\- Y vosotros prometedme que le explicaréis a Poe lo que está sucediendo y por qué no he vuelto. Estaré bien. Dadme unos días y me tendréis a vuestro lado.

Chewie gruñó y los abrazó a los dos, arrancándoles la risa. Las lágrimas inundaban los ojos de Rey cuando se separaron.

\- Gracias por todo, chicos. Sin vosotros no lo habría conseguido.

Finn hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia, mientras Chewie empezaba a bajar las múltiples escaleras excavadas en la roca. Rey se despidió de ambos con la mano mientras sus figuras se hacían cada vez más pequeñas en la distancia. Después suspiró y contempló, fascinada, los últimos rayos del sol ocultándose en el mar. Estaba en casa.

Se introdujo en una de los refugios de piedra y comprobó que Kylo seguía inconsciente. Le acarició el rostro con suavidad, deslizando el dedo por la cicatriz que lo cruzaba. Ambos debían descansar. Al día siguiente, si no se había despertado, ella podría darle parte de su fuerza vital. Ahora no tenía más remedio que dormir. Tapó el gran cuerpo del guerrero con una manta y salió de allí para pasar la noche en otra de las estructuras, la que estaba horadada por el bláster y que había sido su espacio desde que pisó la isla por primera vez. Hacía ya una eternidad de aquello.

Capítulo 14- Un extraño despertar

El sol se introdujo por el agujero del refugio donde dormía Rey mucho antes de lo que a ella le habría gustado. Se despertó con los miembros doloridos y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No era consciente del esfuerzo al que había sometido a su cuerpo hasta que se había permitido descansar. Lentamente, se desperezó y se tomó unos segundos de meditación antes de levantarse. Entonces, de pronto, la certeza de que Kylo Ren estaba con ella en esa isla, que estaban solos y que le esperaba la complicada tarea de hacerle regresar del Lado Oscuro por completo volvió a ella, mareándola. Le esperaban días duros. Pensó que por ello sentía esa extraña sensación en el estómago… No quiso admitir ante ella misma que la perspectiva de estar a solas con Kylo, con Ben, en ese lugar remoto, sin la amenaza constante de Mortis… la emocionaba en parte. Sacudió la cabeza, despejando pensamientos absurdos y salió al exterior. El cielo estaba despejado y hacía frío, pero era agradable. Rey caminó hasta el refugio donde dormía Ren y se asomó, pegando un respingo. Él estaba despierto, de pie y la apuntaba con su espada láser. Rey dio un paso atrás.

\- Menuda forma tan agradable de dar los buenos días.

Ren miró la espada y la desactivó de manera inmediata. Salió al exterior tras ella.

\- Perdona, no quería asustarte.

A Rey se le escapó la risa.

\- ¿Asustarme por ti o por tu espada láser? ¡Ja!

Kylo la miró, muy serio. Creía que estaba bromeando con él pero no estaba seguro. Frunció el ceño. Miró alrededor.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Rey le hizo un gesto, invitándole a seguirla. Caminaron unos pasos y ella le mostró el paisaje, más allá de los refugios de piedra. Las olas, brillantes por la luz del amanecer, rompían violentas contra los acantilados. Kylo miró a la Jedi y se quedó prendado de sus ojos. Desbordaban emoción.

\- Estamos en tu isla. La isla que vi en tu mente cuando… cuando te vi por primera vez.

Rey asintió.

\- Si, cuando me interrogaste. O lo intentaste, porque no lograste nada.

Ren endureció el gesto. Volvía a burlarse de él pero creía que era una broma. O algo que se le parecía. Él no hacía bromas, no sabía qué era eso, sólo podía intuirlo y se sentía perdido. No sabía cómo responder. Miró al horizonte.

\- Es un lugar hermoso.

Los dos miraron al horizonte. Rey le puso la mano en el hombro.

\- Mortis casi te destruye. A ti y a mi. Tiene la capacidad de atacar a través de su proyección en la Fuerza. Nunca lo había visto y no sé cómo enfrentarme a ello. Te rescatamos. Chewie, Finn y yo te trajimos hasta aquí.

Ren respiró hondo. Solo recordaba el dolor tan profundo que había invadido su cuerpo cuando Mortis le arrebató el arma y empezó a absorber su energía vital. Después, la negrura. Recordaba haber visto al wookie, Chewacca se llamaba. Y que aquello había terminado de confundirle, pues los recuerdos volvieron a su mente de forma arrolladora: su padre y él en el Halcón, su madre enseñándole a usar una espada láser. Su tío, Luke, cuando le llevó por primera vez a la escuela Jedi… Todo era demasiado intenso y le removía por dentro, provocando emociones que creía perdidas para siempre. Y aquella chica, su otra mitad, que era capaz de enfurecerle y excitarle de maneras desconocidas. Le hacía perder el control de sí mismo constantemente. La miró, pero se dio la vuelta rápido cuando vio que ella le estaba observando. Carraspeó.

\- El Halcón Milenario está aquí.

Kylo se dio la vuelta despacio cuando escuchó esto. La nave de su padre, en la que tantas veces había jugado de pequeño… Deseaba intensamente volver a pisarla, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía miedo. Muchas vivencias perdidas que volverían a él para no abandonarle jamás, para transformarle…y no se sentía preparado para ello. Se apartó, con los labios temblando y los ojos brillantes. Rey se acercó a él, con cierta timidez. Podía percibir lo que Ren sentía: una amalgama de sentimientos encontrados, miedo, furia, pérdida… Quería abrazarle, besarle, decirle que todo iría bien, que estaban juntos y que ya nada podrá interponerse en su camino hacia la paz, pero no se atrevió. El joven se dio la vuelta y la miró con dureza.

\- No he debido venir aquí. Este no es mi sitio.

Rey suspiró. No iba a ser tan fácil. Se plantó ante él, muy seria.

\- No puedes volver con Mortis. Te enfrentaste a él y casi te destruye. Ahora formas parte de la Resistencia. 

Aquella palabra le inquietó. La Resistencia. El Lado Oscuro. Los Jedi y los Sith. Estaba harto de esas etiquetas, de la historia que volvía a repetirse. De la carga que era ser un Skywalker, desde que era un niño. Quería ser libre y encontrar su sitio. Buscar un espacio al que regresar, un verdadero hogar. Necesitaba calmar su alma y respirar sin sentir que se iba a quebrar en pedazos.

\- Yo no pertenezco a tu mundo, Rey. Renuncié a mi apellido, a mi identidad. No recuerdo a esa persona que dices que fui. Ben Solo. Pero sé también que no pertenezco a la Orden Final, no puedo ser su líder… No sé quién soy, Rey.

Aquellas palabras, cargadas de tristeza, de desesperanza, quebraron el ánimo de la Jedi. Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. Kylo lo percibió y dio un paso hacia ella. Verla sufrir le destrozaba por dentro. No sabía qué hacer, pero no quería sentir que la estaba haciendo daño.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Es algo que he dicho?

La joven trató de controlarse, pero las emociones de los últimos días la superaban. Hacía solo unas horas la perspectiva de estar con aquel hombre en ese lugar idílico, conociéndole mejor, devolviéndole a la luz le habían parecido un sueño. Ahora sentía que en realidad Ben Solo no era más que una ilusión. El amor de su vida, su otra mitad, solo le había pertenecido unos minutos y después se había desvanecido. Rey negó con la cabeza y trató de serenarse.

\- No es nada. Es sólo que estoy cansada. 

Kylo le puso la mano en el hombro. Quería acercarse a ella y abrazarla, necesitaba consolarla y sentir que estaba bien, pero tenía demasiado miedo a que le rechazara, como había ocurrido en el pasado, siempre. La gente le temía o le odiaba, pero nadie se había acercado a él nunca, nadie le había ofrecido ayuda o consuelo. Y ahora no tenía ni idea de cómo debía comportarse. La chica se lo facilitó:

\- Será mejor que te tomes unos días de descanso aquí. Después te llevaré con el Halcón donde me pidas. No voy a obligarte a que te quedes conmigo. No pienso imponerte mi mundo… Eres libre para hacer lo que quieras.

Y tras esta declaración de intenciones, arrojada con la voz temblona, Rey se dio la vuelta y se alejó, dejándole solo. El sol ya estaba alto en el horizonte y bañaba la isla con una luz cálida y dorada. Kylo respiró hondo y trató de no pensar. Dejaría que la visión de ese paisaje tan extraordinario inundará su espíritu. Hacía mucho tiempo que su mente no se permitía un paréntesis. Quizá la joven tenía razón: se daría una tregua a sí mismo, sin pensar, sin torturarse. Por primera vez en años, Kylo Ren no escuchó voces en su cabeza y se sintió, aunque sólo fuera por unos instantes, en paz.

Capítulo 15- Maestros

Los días pasaron rápido para Rey. Se mantuvo ocupada entrenándose con su láser y recordando viejos tiempos en la isla, cuando todavía no se sentía suficientemente cómoda con el arma de Luke. Paseaba, cazaba y se esforzaba por ejercitar su cuerpo, manteniéndose lo más activa posible. Buscaba respuestas meditando al pie del árbol donde encontró los antiguos textos Jedi, un árbol que ahora estaba calcinado, pero cuya energía la serenaba. Necesitaba saber cuál era el siguiente paso. Y todo el tiempo trataba de evitar a Kylo, aunque no era fácil: el lugar no era tan extenso como para no encontrárselo varias veces al día. Le veía por las mañanas, se lo encontraba a veces mirando al horizonte y generalmente al anochecer, cuando ambos se retiraban a sus refugios a descansar. No se hablaban, como mucho se saludaban con un gesto y una sonrisa, pero Rey sentía la mirada de él como si fuera un contacto, una caricia y aquello la inquietaba. Cuando creía que tenía control sobre lo que sentía, que todo se mitigaba y se colocaba en su sitio, su presencia volvía a desbaratar cualquier expectativa de sosiego. Estar cerca de él tenía un efecto en ella que nadie había provocado antes. Una sensación que estuvo allí desde aquel primer encuentro en el bosque, cuando él la secuestró. Y que no se había calmado en absoluto.

Aquella mañana, Rey se dirigió hacia la cascada que se ocultaba en la cara oeste de la isla. El agua caía violenta por un risco, formando un lago natural lo suficientemente extenso y profundo como para darse un baño y nadar. Aprovechó la calidez del mediodía para sumergirse en el agua helada y dejar que su cuerpo desnudo se desentumeciera. Se colocó bajo la cascada, aprovechándola para lavar su cuerpo y su cabello, intentando no prestar atención a la sensación que la invadía… una inquietante impresión de sentirse observada. 

Ren había decidido seguir a la Jedi ese día, sin saber muy bien por qué. Quizá porque le apetecía verla y hablar con ella, había pasado algunos días en soledad y aunque agradecía el descanso y la quietud, necesitaba entrenar y estar acompañado. Quería proponerla que lucharan juntos para no oxidarse… pero cuando vio que la joven empezaba a desnudarse para sumergirse en el agua, se sintió tremendamente turbado y buscó un escondite tras un árbol. Respiró hondo. Estaba mucho más nervioso de lo que se permitía admitir. Sin embargo y tratando de ser lo más sigiloso posible, Kylo se asomó sin ser visto, clavando su mirada en la joven desnuda: la visión de su cuerpo, atlético y esbelto, pero a la vez sensual y curvilíneo le hipnotizó. Tanto era así, que no se dio cuenta de que había dejado de estar escondido tras el árbol y ahora permanecía de pie, con la boca abierta y totalmente ensimismado, mirándola. Rey se dio cuenta que había alguien más allí y giró, topándose con la imagen de Ren allí plantado, como en shock. La chica intentó cubrirse con las manos rápidamente, pero cuando vio que era inútil, se sumergió en el agua, buceando y alejándose lo más posible de él. A pesar del frío del agua, notaba el rubor que cubría todo su cuerpo. Jamás se había sentido más turbada, pues nunca antes había estado desnuda delante de nadie. 

Kylo se apartó en cuanto notó que la chica se giraba, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Cuando vio que se alejaba buceando, él también se marchó a toda velocidad de allí. Su cabeza bullía, tratando de asimilar todas las sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba experimentando, totalmente nuevas para él. Había pasado toda su vida entrenándose en la Fuerza, primero como Jedi, luego como Sith, luchando contra sí mismo, arrastrando el dolor de abandonar a toda la gente que conocía y que amaba para formar parte de una orden militar de la que se había convertido en líder… Durante toda su vida había estado consumido por el odio, el ansia, la soledad. Nunca había conocido a ninguna chica por la que se hubiera sentido atraído de verdad. Y ahora todo lo que le estaba sucediendo le alteraba hasta límites desconocidos. No sabía cómo gestionarlo y le daba mucho miedo, pues eran sentimientos demasiado intensos, casi dolorosos. Caminó sin rumbo fijo durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, acercándose al centro de la isla. Cuando vio que la luz empezaba a escasear y que las formas de los árboles se difuminaban, advirtió que había perdido la noción del tiempo y que la luna ya empezaba a alzarse en el cielo. Se sentó, cansado, frente a un enorme árbol calcinado, atravesado por una grieta que lo dividía en dos.

Rey salió del lago en cuanto vio que estaba sola. Se vistió a toda velocidad, sin esperar a secarse, e inició el camino de vuelta a los refugios de piedra. Se sentía nerviosa y confundida. La imagen de Kylo observándola desnuda la había perturbado y excitado al mismo tiempo. Necesitó huir de allí pero también experimentó una sensación de vacío en su interior al ver que el hombre se había ido, quería estar con él… No sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo aquello. Cuando besó a Ben, en Exegol, antes de que se desvaneciera, no pudo asimilar todo lo que aquello significaba para ella. Se quedó con un precioso recuerdo demasiado fugaz, con las expectativas rotas ante lo que podía haber sido y nunca fue. Ahora compartía tiempo y espacio con él, pero no era el mismo. O quizá si lo era y ella se estaba engañando por miedo. Le asustaba lo que se revolvía en su vientre cuando él estaba cerca, el magnetismo que irradiaba y la excitación que la invadía al mirarle. Y se sentía culpable, porque era Kylo Ren el que generaba todo eso, aunque Ben estuviera dentro de él, agazapado. Ahora ya no pertenecía al Lado Oscuro, pero tampoco era de los suyos y ella no sabía dónde colocarlo todo. Cuando creía que la cabeza le iba a estallar por las dudas y la indecisión, la figura incorpórea de su maestra Leia se materializó ante ella. Rey sonrió, conmovida, acercándose todo lo que pudo a ella. Cuánto la necesitaba.

\- Deja de pensar tanto, Rey. Deja de pensar y empieza a sentir.

Rey suspiró. La princesa abrió los brazos y la joven Jedi se refugió en ellos. Aunque la general sólo era energía, su esencia serenó su alma.

\- Aparta la culpabilidad de ti. ¿No te das cuenta? Mi hijo ya no es Kylo Ren. Ese alter ego se ha debilitado, desde el momento en que os enfrentasteis juntos a Mortis. Y él necesita tiempo, pero también que le ayudes. Te necesita a su lado para volver a ser Ben Solo, de una vez y para siempre.

Rey observó a su mentora, intrigada.

\- Pero siento que no debo alterarle. Y hay luz en él, pero sigue habiendo oscuridad también. Y eso me asusta.

Leia sonrió. 

\- Hay oscuridad en él y también en ti, pequeña. Recuerda de dónde vienes. Todos convivimos con esa oscuridad. Pero lo hermoso de vuestra unión es que se basa en eso: la luz y la oscuridad en uno, un balance perfecto. La Díada. Si no te tiene a ti, su otra mitad, en estos momentos, no podrá volver del todo.

Rey suspiró. Tenía razón, pero había algo más que la asustaba y que le daba vergüenza reconocer. Su maestra lo averiguó al momento, como si pudiera leerle la mente.

\- Te da miedo qué pueden pensar tus amigos.

La chica asintió, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

\- Eso es algo que deberás enfrentar, Rey. Si de verdad amas a Ben, tendrás que asumir que muchos de los tuyos no van a entenderlo a la primera. Te criticarán, te desacreditarán y en parte, tendrán razón. Mi hijo ha sido un asesino durante la mayor parte de su vida. Es un precio que tendrás que pagar por recuperarle. Y él te necesita fuerte y a su lado para lo que vendrá. No será fácil, pero juntos podréis superarlo.

Rey suspiró hondo. Leia se desvanecía lentamente frente a ella. 

\- Gracias, maestra.

La general sonrió.

\- Que la fuerza te acompañe, Rey.

Cuando se quedó sola, la joven se tumbó en su camastro. Tenía mucho en qué pensar. O mucho en que evitar pensar. 

Mientras tanto, en la otra punta de la isla, Kylo Ren había desenfundado su espada, que refulgía con un intenso resplandor rojo en medio de la oscuridad que le rodeaba. La figura fantasmal de Luke había aparecido frente al árbol quemado y eso era lo que él menos se esperaba. La voz de su tío, profunda y con eco, inundó el entorno, acallando los sonidos de la noche.

\- Tu espada poco puede hacerme ahora, chico.

Ren apagó el arma. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad al volver a ver a Luke Skywalker ante él, con su media sonrisa característica. La última vez que le había visto era una proyección de la Fuerza y él había tratado de destruirle. Ahora estaban de nuevo frente a frente, en dimensiones distintas, pero más cerca de lo que habían estado jamás.

\- Me alegro de verte, Ben.

Kylo dudó. Ese nombre otra vez. La furia se adueñó de él y tuvo que esforzarse para contenerla.

\- No soy Ben. No sé quién es ese Ben Solo.

Luke rió con ganas.

\- Pero tampoco eres Kylo Ren. Así que aquí llega tu primer problema. No sabes quién eres.

Kylo se dio la vuelta, alejándose de la figura azulada. Fue inútil, porque Luke volvía a estar de nuevo frente a él, sonriéndole y obstaculizándole el paso.

\- Deja de huir, Ben. Y enfréntate a tu destino. Abraza tu verdadero ser y ve con la mujer que amas. Dile lo que sientes, deja que ella te haga recordar quién fuiste.

Kylo se ruborizó. Apartó la mirada.

\- No niegues más lo que sabes que es cierto. Sólo ella puede ayudarte en este camino.

Ren respiró hondo. Las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. Se las secó antes de que pudieran recorrer sus mejillas.

\- No puedo volver. Me rechazarán, me mandarán al exilio si no me matan antes. He cometido demasiados errores y provocado mucho dolor - El joven se mesó los cabellos.

Luke se acercó despacio a su sobrino y le colocó la mano en el hombro con ternura. Kylo se quedó muy quieto, en alerta, pero el contacto con su antiguo maestro y su tío le trajo paz.

\- No será sencillo, pero es lo que debes hacer. Rey estará contigo. Ella hablará por ti. Y juntos vais a derrotar a Mortis. Eso significará mucho para la Nueva República, Ben. No tengas miedo y da el siguiente paso.

Kylo se abrazó al fantasma de su tío casi de manera instintiva. Luke le correspondió, emocionado. Parecía un niño ahora, metido en el enorme cuerpo de un guerrero.

\- Siento todo lo que he hecho. Siento haber… matado a mi padre.

Esta vez, los sollozos vinieron a él sin que pudiera contenerlos. Su tío le acarició el cabello y se mantuvo firme, sosteniéndole.

\- Lo sé, chico. Lo sé. 

Kylo se serenó y se apartó de Luke, entre avergonzado y tímido. La sonrisa sincera de su tío le recibió. Ren iba a hablar, necesitaba compartir con alguien su otra gran preocupación, pero no le hizo falta verbalizarlo. Luke se adelantó.

\- No pienses tanto en eso y déjate llevar. Lo harás bien. Ella tiene los mismos miedos que tú, pero está deseando que vayas a su lado, de una vez. Os he estado observando estos días y parecéis un par de tontos, evitándoos todo el tiempo. Qué pesados.

A Kylo se le escapó una sonrisa ante la impaciencia de su tío. Lo cierto es que tenía razón.

\- Ahora ven conmigo. Quiero enseñarte algo.

Su tío empezó a caminar, atravesando el bosque. Ren le siguió, intrigado. La luna estaba alta en el cielo, dejando una noche clara y hermosa. Por eso, cuando llegaron a la costa, la imagen del Halcón Milenario descansando entre las rocas, lamido por las olas del mar, le dejó sin aliento. El montón de chatarra que tantas veces había intentado destruir en el pasado por lo que significaba ahora era un poderoso catalizador de recuerdos: pensó en su padre, en el viejo Chewie, en Lando y su madre. En las misiones que su tío se inventaba para él y que le servían a Han para enseñarle a pilotar. Tantos momentos vividos cuando todavía no escuchaba constantemente voces espectrales en su cabeza, palabras susurradas que le torturaban, ofreciéndole poder y gloria, desvinculándole poco a poco de los suyos… Ahora, esa nave era un símbolo de su infancia y de la inocencia que Palpatine había destruido lentamente. El joven estaba emocionado, por lo que cuando su tío caminó y abrió la rampa utilizando la Fuerza, Ren no tuvo dudas y fue tras él. El interior, destartalado y viejo pero sólido, terminó por inundar su corazón de nostalgia. Cuánta felicidad había compartido en aquel trasto, que seguía en pie después de tantas batallas y aventuras. Iba a compartirlo con su tío cuando sintió una perturbación alrededor de él y el sonido ambiente desapareció. Luke ya no estaba, pero la Fuerza le había conectado con Rey, que le miraba desde su refugio de piedra. Los dos se observaron mutuamente, turbados. Ninguno supo qué decir.

Capítulo 16- El regreso al Halcón

La chica carraspeó ante la presencia de Ren, inquieta. Kylo la miraba, en silencio. Los dos se sentían incómodos. Él rompió el hielo.

\- No te vas a creer dónde estoy ahora mismo.

La joven entornó los ojos y sonrío. 

\- Sólo te veo a ti.

Kylo le devolvió la sonrisa. Rey se quedó hipnotizada. Cuando sonreía, su rostro se iluminaba y era aún más atractivo. Apartó la mirada. Entonces, él le lanzó algo desde su lado.

\- Mira lo que he encontrado.

Rey cogió en el aire los dados dorados que habían pertenecido a Han. Los acarició con infinito cariño.

\- ¡Estás en el Halcón!

Kylo se movía alrededor, mirándolo todo con fascinación.

\- Si, y es aún más desastroso de lo que recordaba, pero me siento como en casa, Rey. Cada rincón me trae un recuerdo. Mi padre está por todas partes…pero me falta algo.

Ren apenas podía disimular su alegría y era contagiosa. La chica se acercó un poco más a él. Kylo lo percibió y fue hacía ella. Se miraron durante largos segundos. La mirada de ella bajó hacia sus labios. Él se dio cuenta e hizo lo propio. Se acercaron aún más, sus cuerpos casi se rozaban, pero la energía de la conexión en la Fuerza pareció debilitarse. Antes de que se desvaneciera y los dos perdieran de vista al otro, Ren susurró.

\- Me faltas tú.

La luz del amanecer se coló por el agujero de su refugio de piedra, iluminando de pronto el rostro de la joven. La chica cerró los ojos, deslumbrada. El sonido había vuelto. La magia de la conexión se había perdido. Enfurecida, Rey apretó los puños. Esta vez no quería dejar de estar con Ben. Sin pensar, Rey salió de la estructura decidida a llegar al Halcón lo más rápido posible. Tanto fue así, que en lugar de correr, la chica empezó a saltar, cubriendo largas distancias, utilizando su poder Jedi. No quería perder un instante.

Kylo no supo si la joven había escuchado la última frase que había dicho antes de que la conexión se disipara. Era un idiota. Menuda forma más estúpida de decirle lo que sentía… así, en la distancia, aprovechando que estaba lejos. Era un cobarde. Se disponía a abandonar la nave cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba. El nerviosismo le invadió cuando vio a Rey aparecer por la rampa, sudorosa y jadeante. No supo qué decir.

-Rey, yo…

No pudo terminar la frase porque la chica se abalanzó sobre él, buscando sus labios y rodeando su cintura con las piernas. Él la sostuvo, entre sorprendido y divertido. Quizá sobraban las palabras, pensó Kylo antes de dejarse llevar. Y así fue. Se fundieron en un beso largo y profundo, un beso que los dos habían anhelado durante demasiado tiempo. Cuando se separaron, a ambos les faltaba el aliento y sonreían casi sin darse cuenta. Rey le tomó la mano y le condujo por los pasillos de la nave hasta una diminuta habitación con una cama individual y un armario. La joven temblaba y Kylo lo percibió. Él también se sentía turbado y nervioso, pero necesitaba más de ella. Cuando Rey empezó a quitarse la ropa, Kylo se ruborizó. Iba a apartar la mirada y alejarse, como aquella mañana en el lago, pero la joven le detuvo. Tomó su mano y la condujo a su cuerpo. Kylo tragó saliva y mientras le quitaba la túnica que la envolvía, se permitió esta vez contemplarla desnuda, sin trabas ni impedimentos. La visión le cortó la respiración durante un segundo. Sin poder contenerse, la abrazó y volvió a besarla, pasando sus enormes manos por su espalda y acariciando su cintura. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriéndole. Un ardor difícil de contener latía entre sus piernas.

La joven suspiró cuando las manos de Ben se deslizaron por su cuerpo y un gemido se escapó de sus labios. Los pensamientos oscuros la habían abandonado y ahora sólo se permitía sentir y dejarse consumir por el deseo que la embargaba por completo. Los labios de él recorrieron su cuello, los lóbulos de sus orejas y se deslizaron hacia sus pezones. Sus manos la alzaron en el aire sin esfuerzo y la tumbaron en la cama. Ella cerró los ojos. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio, todo su cuerpo se había convertido el receptor de sus caricias y se contraía de placer. Las manos de él eran firmes y suaves, y las secundaba su lengua, que parecía querer recorrerla por completo.

Kylo no sabía si estaba haciéndolo bien, pues se guiaba solo por el instinto. Los gemidos de ella parecían de placer, pero por un momento tuvo miedo de estar haciéndola daño. La miró un momento: la cabeza ladeada, los ojos cerrados y constantes suspiros que terminaron de excitarle como nunca imaginó que podría. Animado por la imagen de la joven totalmente entregada a él, decidió ir un paso más allá y hundió la cabeza en su sexo, deslizando su lengua por los secretos que allí encontró. Rey estaba húmeda y caliente, aquella apertura latía con las caricias que él depositaba en cada milímetro de su carne rosada. Los sonidos que ella no podía contener se incrementaron en intensidad y frecuencia, lo que le asustó. Se apartó, provocando que la mano de ella, casi por instinto, aferrara firme su nuca y le obligara a hundir de nuevo su rostro entre sus piernas. Así que Kylo continúo con lo que estaba haciendo hasta que los gemidos de Rey se transformaron en gritos y un movimiento convulso de caderas que le hizo sonreír. No sabía que él tuviera la capacidad de provocar aquello… Cuando vio que el cuerpo de la joven se quedaba laxo y sus labios se deshacían en suspiros, se acostó a su lado y la observó. Él seguía vestido y ella le miraba sonrojada. Acababa de sentir cosas que no imaginó que su cuerpo podía experimentar y había perdido el control de una manera salvaje. No tenía palabras, se sentía entre avergonzada, feliz y exultante. Kylo sólo sonrío y buscó su boca con ansia. No necesitaban hablar. Y Rey perdió cualquier rastro de vergüenza. Se sentía en casa.

Los besos se sucedieron, seguidos de caricias, susurros y suspiros. Rey hizo lo posible por desnudar a Ben, pero él tuvo que ayudarla, pues el uniforme militar negro que siempre llevaba era todo menos cómodo para librarse de él. Todo lo que le separaba del contacto con la piel de ella era un estorbo. Cuando ambos estuvieron juntos, piel con piel, se miraron a los ojos durante largos instantes, queriendo fijar en sus mentes lo que estaban viviendo. Rey quiso recordar cada expresión del rostro de él, el detalle de sus labios, de su cabello, de sus brazos y sus manos. Recorrió todo su cuerpo como memorizando cada rincón, cada curva, cada músculo. Había soñado tantas veces con ese momento que todavía no podía creer que estuviera sucediendo de verdad. Ben no se cansaba de deslizar sus enormes manos por el menudo cuerpo de la Jedi, besando cada centímetro de su piel, absorbiendo el aroma de su cabello y dejándose hipnotizar por la profundidad de sus ojos brillantes. Cuando Rey deslizó una mano hacia su miembro, que estaba preparado para ella, Ben contuvo un gemido. La joven continuó acariciando con mucha suavidad, tímida pero sin detenerse. Fue él entonces el que no pudo evitar perder el control de los sonidos que se escapaban de sus labios. Rey sonrió, pícara, y decidió que era el momento de recompensarle por lo que le había hecho sentir a ella tan solo unos momentos antes, así que descendió hacia su miembro y empezó a lamerlo, sin saber muy bien si debía hacerlo así, pero los jadeos de él le hicieron saber que iba por buen camino. Cuando casi estaba a punto de dejarse llevar hasta el final, Ben la detuvo y la tumbó bajo él. Mientras la besaba profundamente y sin dejar de acariciarla, apretó su masculinidad contra la vulva de ella. Rey contuvo un grito al sentir que aquello se introducía en ella y él se paró inmediatamente. La miró a los ojos.

\- No quiero hacerte daño.

Iba a apartarse, pero la joven le sujetó. Buscó su boca y se sumergieron el uno en los labios del otro durante un largo rato. Después, ella le acarició el cabello y susurró:

\- Hazlo, quiero que lo hagas. Ahora.

Ben asintió. Suspiró y volvió a intentarlo, muy despacio, con extrema suavidad y delicadeza. A pesar del leve dolor inicial, las sensaciones de Rey dejaron de ser desagradables y fueron transformándose en latigazos de placer y de deseo que se incrementaron a medida que la penetración se hacía más profunda. Ben se movía con cuidado, pero sabía que no iba a poder contenerse mucho más. La joven había cerrado los ojos y jadeaba sin control, lo que le llevó a él a incrementar la rapidez y profundidad de sus acometidas. Poseído por una sensación arrolladora, tan intensa que casi le asustó, Kylo experimentó el placer final mientras besaba a Rey y la abrazaba fuertemente. Los dos se quedaron así, uno dentro del otro, conectados a un nivel que desconocían que fuera posible. Sus cuerpos se relajaron, los suspiros y los besos se sucedieron y no tardaron en dejarse llevar por el cansancio, sin dejar de abrazarse en ningún momento. No necesitaban soñar porque ya estaban viviendo un sueño.

Capítulo 17- Vuelta a la realidad

Rey durmió profundamente hasta que las primeras luces del alba inundaron la pequeña alcoba del Halcón. La sensación de tener el brazo de Ben rodeando su cintura era nueva para ella y la desconcertó por un momento. El hombre seguía durmiendo y el contacto de su enorme cuerpo desnudo rozando el suyo la excitó intensamente, provocándole una sonrisa que no pudo esconder. Se sentía invadida por sentimientos desconocidos, arrolladores, que le daban miedo y al mismo tiempo la embriagaban. Toda la atracción física que Kylo Ren había despertado en ella desde la primera vez que le vio se había incrementado hasta casi llevarla a perder el control de sí misma. Y había algo más, una conexión que iba más allá de la Fuerza, de la sensualidad, del sexo… Amaba a Ben más de lo que jamás imaginó. Aquel furtivo beso en Exegol, cuando dejó de existir físicamente para salvarla, era solo un destello comparado con lo que ahora florecía en su corazón. Se dio la vuelta muy despacio, intentando no hacer ruido para no perturbar su sueño y se dedicó a mirarle durante largos minutos, sin parar de sonreír como una tonta. Jamás había sido tan feliz. Tal era su embeleso mientras paseaba sus ojos por la perfección de sus abdominales, que parecían esculpidos en su piel, que no se dio cuenta de que él estaba despierto y le devolvía la mirada, sonriendo también.

\- ¿Qué mirabas?

Su voz profunda le erizó el vello y Rey apartó la cara, tímida.

\- Nada.

Ben suspiró y se incorporó, apoyando su cabeza en la mano. En sus ojos había lujuria.

\- Me mirabas porque me deseas. Me deseaste desde el primer momento en que nos vimos en el bosque.

La Jedi rio. No iba a ponérselo tan fácil.

\- ¿Desear a un tipo enmascarado, desagradable y que… olía mal?- Rey se arrepintió de esto último mientras lo decía, porque no era cierto. Pero no se le había ocurrido nada más para salir del paso. La risa cristalina de él la deshizo. Rey se dispuso a salir de la cama rápidamente, fingiendo indiferencia. Pero él no se lo permitió. Sus fuertes brazos la agarraron y la trasladaron de nuevo a su lado, bajo su enorme cuerpo.

\- ¿Oler mal? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Y a dónde crees que vas? Pienso darte tu merecido por esa insolencia. Acabas de insultar a tu igual en la Fuerza llamándole maloliente. Y si piensas que semejante barbaridad quedará impune, estás muy equivocada.

La chica le devolvió la mirada, con gesto desafiante. Intentó librarse de sus fuertes manos, que sujetaban sus muñecas, pero no fue capaz. Cuando los labios de él se posaron en los de ella, sus intentos de huir cesaron y su mente se detuvo, invadida por las sensaciones que se despertaron en su cuerpo. Se rindió a aquel beso, que se hizo profundo y largo. Toda ella se enardeció de deseo y las manos de él se encargaron de arrancarle gemidos que no se molestó en disimular. Cuando fueron sustituidas por su lengua, los gemidos se convirtieron en jadeos y Rey se abandonó al dulce castigo al que él la sometió, explorando cada rincón de sus zonas erógenas sin darle tregua, incrementando la velocidad e intensidad hasta que el orgasmo la sacudió por entero, haciéndola gritar. Él sonrió cuando el cuerpo de la joven se relajó y la abrazó con ternura, disfrutando del temblor que todavía la sacudía. 

Ben volvió a besar a la joven con pasión y suspiró. Hacerla gritar de aquella forma le excitaba intensamente y podría pasar todo el día acariciándola hasta llevarla al éxtasis tantas veces como fuera posible. Quería atarla a aquella cama y provocarle todas las sensaciones que su cuerpo pudiera experimentar, hasta que le rogara clemencia. ¿A ella le gustaría eso o se sentiría incómoda? La observó con curiosidad: estaba allí tumbada, relajada, con los ojos entornados, el cabello enredado y tratando de calmar su agitada respiración. Era el ser más hermoso del universo y era suyo. Y ella le deseaba. Ben sonrió y enterró su cabeza en el abdomen de ella, provocándola cosquillas por el tacto de su pelo. La risa de la joven le provocó una felicidad difícil de describir. Quería congelar ese momento en el tiempo y dejar que se repitiera en bucle durante toda la eternidad. 

Pero nada dura para siempre y la rapidez con la que Rey se incorporó segundos después lo corroboró. La serenidad de la joven se había quebrado, pues una fuerte perturbación en la Fuerza la había invadido por completo. Finn necesitaba hablar con ella y había un motivo de peso detrás: Mortis les había encontrado. La base de la Resistencia peligraba. La joven Jedi se levantó y buscó su ropa a toda velocidad. Ben hizo lo propio.

\- Algo ha pasado. Es Mortis.

Ben se sintió turbado por el miedo que sentía la joven. Tras las horas que habían compartido, la conexión entre ambos ahora era total y no había nada que Rey pudiera guardarse para sí: él podía sentirlo todo. Eran uno. Así que la siguió sin decir nada, pues no sabía cómo podía ayudar. Hasta hacía apenas unos días, el que provocaba sufrimiento a la mujer que quería era su amo y señor. Y aquello todavía le torturaba. La chica llegó hasta el comunicador en forma de holograma y vio que emitía un destello. Iba a activarlo para contactar con los suyos cuando vio que se volvía a mirarle. No necesitó decir nada. Ben supo lo que pasaba por su mente. Se apartó, escondiéndose en las sombras para que el holograma no pudiera captarle. Los ojos de Rey se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Te prometo que les contaré todo, Ben. Pero esto es urgente y no puedo perder ni un minuto.

Ben asintió. Ella percibió el dolor que esto provocaba en él y se odió por ello. Quería contarle a todo el mundo que le amaba, que él le correspondía y que estaban unidos en la Fuerza, pero era consciente de lo que esto podía provocar en el seno de la Nueva República y aquel no era el momento. Respiró hondo y apretó el botón. La imagen de Finn, inestable y azul, se materializó frente a ella.

\- ¡Rey! Menos mal que te localizo. Llevo varias horas intentándolo.

La joven se sonrojó. Había estado ocupada. 

\- Lo siento, Finn. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Finn se llevó las manos a las sienes. Se le veía cansado. Rey captó su desesperación.

\- Ha llegado un mensaje de las Tierras Desconocidas. Mortis sabe dónde estamos. Planea atacar. Creemos que está de camino. No sabemos cuándo sucederá, pero su flota es inmensa, Rey. Te necesitamos.

La joven asintió. El momento tan crítico que atravesaban volvió a ella, a pesar de que sentía que hacía una eternidad del regreso de Palpatine con la forma humana del cadáver de ese Caballero de Ren… Todo lo sucedido al lado de Ben la había distanciado del desafío que suponía lo que estaba pasando. De hecho, todo aquello por lo que tanto habían luchado podía desmoronarse con un chasquido de dedos. Respiró hondo y sacó fuerzas de su interior para procurar que su voz no temblara.

\- Vamos de camino. Prepararemos una defensa. Dame unas horas y me reuniré contigo en Naboo, Finn. 

El general asintió, pero no estaba convencido. Algo le había ocurrido y sentía que su amiga no podía o no quería contárselo. Si ese Sith había osado tocarla, él mismo se encargaría de destrozarle.

\- Rey, ¿estás bien? ¿Y Ren? ¿Dónde está, qué ha pasado con él? ¿Te ha hecho daño?

Rey miró atrás. Ben permanecía agazapado, con la mirada llena de tristeza y preocupación. Aquello le partió el alma.

\- Todo está bien, Finn. Te lo contaré cuando nos veamos. Dame unas horas, solo eso.

Rey cortó la comunicación y fue inmediatamente hacia Ben. El hombre salió de entre las sombras, con los ojos brillantes. Su voz temblaba.

\- Debes ir con ellos pronto, Rey.

La joven le abrazó. Ben la recibió entre sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en el cabello de ella, aspirando su aroma.

\- No pienso dejarte atrás, Ben. Todos sabrán quién eres ahora y la importancia de tu presencia en nuestras filas. Eres esencial para que podamos sobrevivir a esto. Y ellos lo comprenderán.

Ben la separó con ternura y la miró a los ojos. Descendió hacia sus labios y los acarició con los suyos, con infinita dulzura. Cuando habló, las piernas de Rey temblaron.

\- Ambos sabemos que eso no va a ser así, Rey. Quizá será mejor que me mantenga al margen, que me exilie. No quiero quebrar tu mundo. Si para que estés a salvo y seas feliz he de marcharme, así haré. Quiero que estés bien.

La chica le tomó la cara con sus manos. Su sonrisa fue un bálsamo para su mente, que no paraba de dar vueltas a los futuros posibles que se abrían ante ellos.

\- Ben, somos uno en la Fuerza y ya no vamos a separarnos jamás. Solo juntos podemos vencer a Mortis. Y además… No voy a estar bien sin ti. Eres mi otra mitad. Así que deja de decir tonterías y vamos a recoger nuestras cosas. Saldremos a mediodía.

Ben asintió y vio cómo la joven se alejaba, llena de energía y determinación. La imitó y no tardaron en estar listos para abandonar Ahch-To. Antes de levantar la escotilla de la nave, los dos contemplaron por última vez el baile de las olas que chocaban contra las rocas de aquella isla, el lugar donde se habían encontrado por primera vez a través del tiempo y el espacio. Un remanso de paz donde vivían sus ancestros, la isla mágica que sería siempre un hogar, un paraíso al que volver. 

Se subieron al Halcón y se sentaron ambos en la cabina de mando. Ben deslizó su mirada por el diminuto habitáculo y creyó ver a su padre allí sentado, joven y sonriente, activando los controles, dispuesto a emprender una nueva aventura. Ahora Rey ocupaba su lugar y le miraba con infinito cariño. Ben se acomodó a su lado, disfrutando de una sensación que hacía muchos años que había olvidado: el calor de sentirse amado.

\- Señor Solo, ¿quiere usted ser mi copiloto en esta ocasión?

Ben sonrió. Asintió y terminó de ajustar los controles para el despegue. Cuando la nave inició el ascenso y la isla se hizo más pequeña bajo ellos, un nerviosismo empezó a bullir en su estómago. Les esperaban días complicados, tanto al lado de sus enemigos como de sus aliados. Pero si estaban juntos, podrían superarlo todo. Al menos, eso quería creer.

Capítulo 18- Recibimiento

El Halcón Milenario descendía sobre los enormes bosques de Naboo. Solo Finn y Chewie estaban esperando su llegada, como Rey había pedido. Cuando la rampa se abrió, Rey tomó la mano de Ben y sintió que temblaba ligeramente. Le miró a los ojos y le sonrío, tratando de infundirle ánimo. Él asintió y tragó saliva, iniciando el descenso hacia el suelo. Lo primero que se encontró fue el rostro serio de Finn, que le observaba con una desconfianza mal disimulada. Ben hizo un gesto con la cabeza, a modo de saludo. La reacción del wookie fue mucho más cálida e inesperada al verle: se abalanzó sobre él y lo aprisionó en un largo abrazo, emitiendo gruñidos de alegría. Rey sonrió, emocionada y se dirigió hacia el ex soldado de asalto, que la miraba con cierto resentimiento.

\- Hola, Finn. Hemos venido tan pronto como hemos podido.

Su amigo asintió, visiblemente molesto por la presencia de Ben. Rey lo abrazó, derribando sus reservas, pues no tardo en corresponder a su abrazo. Cuando se separaron, Chewie iniciaba el camino de vuelta al palacio de Naboo, donde la corte del nuevo gobierno se preparaba para el inminente ataque que se preveía. Finn detuvo al wookie.

\- No, Chewie. Poe nos espera en otro lugar. No debemos ir al palacio aún.

El wookie emitió un gruñido airado, pero se dio la vuelta y volvió hacia ellos con resignación. Finn les hizo un gesto con la mano.

\- Vamos al bosque, a la cabaña de Maz. Es más seguro.

Iniciaron el camino en silencio. Ben estaba muy nervioso y Rey podía sentirlo, pero no sabía si era buena idea decirle nada, delante de más gente. Así que se limitó a tomar de nuevo su mano. El hombre la miró y le sonrío tímidamente, pero en sus ojos había confusión y ansiedad. Finn advirtió que la pareja llevaba las manos entrelazadas y su cuerpo se tensó. Algo intuía, pero eso confirmaba que entre ellos había algo más que una mera colaboración. No tardaron en llegar a un claro en el bosque, cuando ya anochecía. La pequeña Maz les esperaba junto a una hoguera y según les vio aparecer, se abalanzo a los brazos de la Jedi, riendo de felicidad.

\- Rey, mi guerrera. Te hemos echado mucho de menos. Veo que vienes muy bien acompañada, ¿no es así?

La mujer se acercó despacio a Ben. La diferencia de altura entre ambos era tal que resultaba casi cómica. Ben se agachó para recibir el saludo de Maz, quien deslizó la mano por su rostro y cerró los ojos. Respiró hondo y sonrío ampliamente.

\- Ben, niño. Por fin has vuelto. Siento a tu padre en ti. Ay, tu padre. Ese bribón.

Ben sonrió a su pesar ante ese comentario. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la mujer se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo lleno de calidez que le dejó totalmente fuera de juego. Se quedó rígido durante unos segundos y luego correspondió al abrazo, torpe.

\- Te has hecho todo un hombre. La última vez que te vi, cuando tu tío Luke te llevó a su templo, no tenías todavía ni barba. Y no eras así de alto, eras un mocoso. Llegas tarde, pero llegas. Eso es lo importante.

El emotivo encuentro se quebró de súbito cuando de la cabaña salió Poe, con expresión de preocupación. Rey fue a su encuentro y se abrazaron, pero la seriedad de Dameron no varió. Miraba a Ben con desconfianza mal disimulada. Se separó de la joven y se dirigió al grupo.

\- No tenemos tiempo que perder. Sabemos que van a atacarnos de forma inminente. Hemos interceptado varios mensajes. Y no sé si estamos preparados esta vez. Las tropas se han dispersado. No tenemos efectivos.

Ben dio un paso al frente. Se aclaró la garganta. Estaba mucho más nervioso de lo que quería admitir pero hizo un enorme esfuerzo por ocultarlo.

\- Habría que hacer un recuento de con cuánta gente contamos y lanzar un mensaje de emergencia. Yo puedo intentar conseguir soldados que se unan a nuestra causa. Hay muchos militares disconformes con el sistema y que son leales a mí.

Finn y Poe se miraron. Una sonrisa irónica cruzó el rostro del primero.

\- Si se fían de ti la mitad de lo que nos fiamos nosotros, no creo que sirva de mucho. Además, no creo que tener soldados de asalto entre nuestras filas sea una buena idea.

Rey se enfureció. ¿Precisamente Finn se atrevía a decir algo así? No tenía ningún sentido. Se colocó delante de Ben y alzó la voz.

\- Tiene gracia que tú digas eso. Tú, que eras soldado de asalto. La idea de Ben es buena. Son buenos guerreros y tienen armas. Y están deseando ser libres. Muchos de ellos han sido obligados a ser lo que son. Si se les ofrece una alternativa, seguro que se ponen de nuestro lado.

Finn la miró con intención. 

\- Porque he sido soldado de asalto sé lo difícil que es una deserción. El miedo que provoca. La sensación de ser un fugitivo siempre. No creo que muchos de esos tipos quieran enfrentarse a eso.

Rey resopló, contrariada. Poe le puso una mano en el hombro a Finn y miró a Ben.

\- Lo consideraremos. Pero creo que es importante hablar de tu situación entre nosotros, Ren.

Rey se tensó al oír ese nombre. También Maz. Ben bajó la cabeza y respiró hondo. Miró a los dos hombres fijamente.

\- Kylo Ren ya no existe. Murió hace tiempo y lo resucitaron en Exegol, pero solo era una sombra. He comprendido quién soy realmente, lo que quiero hacer a partir de ahora y con quién quiero estar- Miró a Rey- Me gustaría ayudaros. Quiero formar parte de la Resistencia.

Rey sonrío ampliamente al oír esto. Maz la miró y sonrío a su vez, agarrándose a la Jedi. Finn frunció el ceño. Poe le detuvo con un gesto.

\- Como comprenderás no es tan sencillo. Tus crímenes son numerosos y los nuestros jamás perdonarán que quedes impune. Y mucho menos que entres a formar parte de nuestro grupo sin más.

Ben asintió. El rostro de Rey se ensombreció. Finn se dirigió al grupo.

\- Como primera medida, permanecerás aislado hasta que podamos celebrar el juicio. La situación es lo suficientemente grave como para posponerlo, pero no podrás campar a tus anchas por nuestras filas mientras tanto. Un tribunal decidirá tu destino.

Rey miró a Finn con rabia. Poe tragó saliva al contemplar el enfado de la Jedi. Esta alzó la voz.

\- Si encerráis a Ben y no le permitís hacer frente a la amenaza, estamos perdidos. Es un Jedi, quizá el más poderoso ahora mismo. Solo quedamos él y yo ahora. Y os aseguro que no somos suficientes para enfrentar lo que viene. Os pido por favor que dejéis de lado temporalmente el pasado de Ben y penséis en el bien común, en nuestra causa.

Poe negó con la cabeza. Finn frunció el ceño. Poe habló mirando directamente a Ben.

\- Rey, es un genocida. Por mucho que se presente aquí diciendo que se ha redimido y de tu mano, no podemos olvidar su pasado. ¿A cuánta gente ha matado u ordenado matar? Piénsalo. Su presencia a nuestro lado solo desequilibraría a nuestra gente.

Rey iba a replicar pero Maz la detuvo, poniendo su manita en su pierna. Ben le puso la mano en el hombro y replicó.

\- Tenéis razón. No os pido que confiéis en mí sin más. Acepto la reclusión y esperaré ese juicio. Sólo digo que tengáis en cuenta que puedo ser útil, cuando la situación se complique. Nada más. 

Poe miró a Ben y asintió. Rey apretó los puños. Chewie gritó, triste. Finn se acercó a Ben y sacó unas esposas. Rey se adelantó para evitar que el soldado lo apresara, pero Ben la miró y le sonrío.

\- Tranquila. Es mejor así. Estaré bien. Vosotros centraos en prepararos. Hay una perturbación en la Fuerza. Tu también lo sientes. Mortis no está lejos. 

Ben acarició la mejilla de Rey, que hacía lo posible por mantenerse serena, aunque sus ojos estuvieran brillantes por las lágrimas. La joven le abrazó, delante de todos. Ya no le importaba, no podía ocultarlo más. Ben apoyó su cabeza en la suya y beso sus cabellos. Después se separó y dejó que Finn le quitara la espada. Después, le inmovilizó. Los dos hombres se alejaron, adentrándose en el bosque. Rey dio un paso, como para seguirles, pero Poe la detuvo.

\- ¿A dónde le lleváis?

Poe suspiró. 

\- Bajo tierra, en los túneles secretos de la fortaleza de Naboo. 

Ante la preocupación de la chica, Maz le tiró de la tela de la túnica. Rey se agachó junto a la mujer.

\- Estará bien. Yo me he encargado de llevarle ropa que pertenecía a Han, para que se deshaga por fin de ese macabro uniforme oscuro. Tiene una cama cómoda. El sitio es cálido y tiene comida. Tranquila, Rey. Sólo es para ocultarle y que no cunda el pánico entre los nuestros. Nada más. Confía en nosotros.

Rey contuvo el llanto. Asintió. Poe carraspeó y se acercó a ella. La miró fijamente.

\- Rey, somos amigos. Por encima de todo. Me gustaría apoyarte en esto y comprenderte, pero entiende que me cuesta. No entiendo qué está pasando. Cuando todo se calma y más necesitamos que la única Jedi que queda, quien tiene que hacer renacer a los caballeros entre nuestras filas, esté con nosotros, te marchas. Desapareces. Te pones en peligro y todos nosotros arriesgamos nuestras vidas para ayudarte. Y vuelves a irte, no se sabe a dónde, para regresar cuando los tiempos son desesperados junto a nuestro enemigo más temido, que pensábamos que había muerto…

Rey iba a hablar cuando intervino Maz.

\- Dameron, el destino de una Jedi es mucho más complejo de lo que puede parecer a simple vista. Tienes que mirar más allá. Yo le pedí que fuera a rescatar al espíritu de Solo del abismo, en el Mundo entre Mundos, donde quedó atrapado. Rey y Ben son uno, las dos mitades de una realidad. Juntos son invencibles. Y solo juntos derrotarán al mal que ahora nos acosa.

Poe puso los ojos en blanco, dudoso. Rey asintió y detuvo la marcha, tomando la mano de Poe.

\- Dice la verdad, Poe. Luke y Leia me han guiado durante todo este proceso. En el Mundo entre Mundos también estaba Palpatine, en el cuerpo de Mortis, un antiguo caballero de Ren y consiguió llegar antes que yo. Estuve secuestrada en una nave imperial por decisión propia y no fue fácil, pero conseguí traer de vuelta a Ben. Esa era mi única misión. Recordarle lo que había ocurrido en Exegol. Cómo me salvó. Maté a Kylo y traje de vuelta a Ben. Porque lo necesitamos.

Poe resopló. Se apartó de Rey y miró al cielo. Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza.

\- No lo pongo en duda, Rey. Pero está claro que entre vosotros hay algo más que una colaboración en la Fuerza. Estás enamorada de él. Tengo miedo que sea eso lo que te haya llevado a traerle aquí.

Rey bajó la cabeza. Tragó saliva. El momento había llegado. Maz suspiró y apretó la pierna de la joven. Le sonrío y asintió, como para animarla a hablar.

\- Sí. Así es. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver. No está aquí por eso. Esa es una cuestión personal, entre nosotros. Lo que te estoy contando sobre él, sobre su papel en todo esto… eso es lo que tiene que importarte como líder de este nuevo gobierno.

\- Me importa porque eres mi amiga. Nunca imaginé que podrías amar a un monstruo.

Maz bajó la cabeza, apenada. Rey se apartó de Dameron.

\- Y yo nunca imaginé que como amigo te atrevieras a juzgarme sin esforzarte lo más mínimo por entenderme.

Rey se sumió en el silencio. La luna lucía en el cielo, altiva y brillante. La calma nocturna contradecía el ambiente de amenaza que flotaba en el ambiente. La joven se dio la vuelta y Poe hizo lo propio, regresando hacia el castillo, cabizbajo.

Capítulo 19- Un encuentro inesperado.

Ben estaba encerrado en una habitación mediana, sin muchos lujos, pero cómoda. Tenía una cama grande y una ducha, aunque ninguna ventana. En un armario, encontró ropas viejas pero bien conservadas. Al tocar la tela y percibir su aroma, una oleada de nostalgia le invadió. Era indudable que aquellas prendas habían pertenecido a su padre. Acarició los pantalones y la camisa holgada y sonrió. Quizá ya era hora de vestirse diferente. Cogió las ropas y empezó a quitarse el negro uniforme, ya bastante deteriorado y sucio.

Rey caminaba por el bosque, sin rumbo fijo. Maz le había prestado su cabaña para que pasara aquellos días y era consciente de que debía dormir y descansar, pues al día siguiente les esperaba una dura jornada de preparativos y estrategias militares, pero era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. La angustia atenazaba su pecho, no solo por lo que les amenazaba sino también por la injusticia del aislamiento de Ben. No entendía cómo sus mejores amigos, sus aliados, su familia, eran incapaces de percibir el cambio en él, un cambio palpable, necesario, que ya se había producido en la batalla final contra Palpatine. Alterada, se detuvo a tomar aliento en un claro, dejando que la luz azul de la luna llena se derramara sobre su rostro. Echaba tanto de menos a Ben que casi le dolía físicamente. Había sido tal el anhelo que sentía que las escasas horas compartidas no eran suficientes… Necesitaba mucho más. Quizá fue ese ansia la que propició la conexión, pues segundos después el tiempo pareció detenerse y los sonidos de su entorno desaparecieron. Frente a ella Rey pudo ver el cuerpo desnudo y de espaldas de Ben, empapado bajo el agua de la ducha. Se olvidó de respirar y apartó la vista, sonrojada. Sabía que no tenía sentido después de la intimidad que habían compartido, pero no pudo evitarlo. Su presencia era demasiado poderosa, tanto que le costaba creer que hubieran estado juntos, después de todo lo que habían pasado. Ahora le parecía un sueño.

Ben respiró hondo mientras su cabello se mojaba. Disfrutó de la sensación del agua caliente deslizándose por su cuerpo, desentumeciendo sus músculos y despejando su tensión. Pero algo alteró el silencio, una especie de zumbido que le hizo volverse. Frente a él, con las botas llenas de barro y el pelo revuelto, estaba Rey, observándole con la boca entreabierta por el asombro. Ben sólo la veía a ella y eso siempre había sido suficiente. Sonrío y se volvió del todo, sin cubrirse.

\- Podías ponerte una túnica o algo- musitó ella, repitiendo casi exactamente lo que le había dicho aquella vez, en una de sus primeras conexiones en la Fuerza. 

La sonrisa de Ben se amplió. Entonces no había hecho caso a su petición y ahora, por supuesto, no iba a ser diferente. Salió de la ducha y se acercó a la chica, resuelto. Rey no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y él disfrutó de su sorpresa, de su turbación. La agarró de la cintura y buscó sus labios con anhelo. Apretó su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, sin pudor. La joven cerró los ojos y un gemido se escapó de su boca antes de abandonarse a un beso largo y profundo, salvaje y violento. Él también la había extrañado, con cada poro de su piel. A ambos les había sorprendido aquel encuentro inesperado pero se dispusieron a aprovecharlo. Ben alzó a la joven sin esfuerzo y se dedicó a besarla pausadamente. Después la desnudó con parsimonia. La tendió en la cama y la cubrió con caricias, con besos, mordiendo su cuello, lamiendo sus pezones, acariciando su sexo… Rey no pudo contener sus jadeos, pero se movió antes de perder el control para situarse ella arriba. Sujetó las muñecas de Ben con sus manos y se colocó sobre su miembro, provocándole un momento, para después dejarse llevar por el frenesí que la invadió, que ya no podía frenar. Empezó a moverse convulsamente, arrancando gemidos de la garganta de él, controlando la velocidad e intensidad, sintiendo toda la fuerza que manaba de su interior. Se sintió poderosa y deseada. Los dos cuerpos fueron uno solo, empapados en sudor, hasta que alcanzaron un clímax tan intenso que los dos reprimieron un grito, acallándolo en los labios del otro. Se miraron a los ojos, en silencio, durante largos instantes. Ninguno quería hablar, por miedo a romper aquella conexión en el tiempo y el espacio. Ben acarició el cabello de la chica y sus ojos se humedecieron. No podía creer que aquello fuera real. Se tendieron, cada uno en su realidad, alterados pero todavía unidos por un poder más grande que ellos mismos. Se abrazaron, desnudos, hasta que las primeras luces del alba clarearon el horizonte. Fue en ese momento cuando la conexión desapareció y Ben se encontró a sí mismo solo, en la cama. No pudieron despedirse. Briznas de hierba y barro que manchaban las sábanas eran la única huella de la presencia de la chica en aquella habitación.

Rey, por su parte, sintió un frío helador cuando dejó de ver y sentir a Ben a su lado. Fue consciente entonces de que estaba desnuda en el bosque, tendida en medio de la hierba. Se levantó y se vistió rápido, avergonzada. Afortunadamente nadie la había visto. Salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras recordaba lo ocurrido junto a Ben. Llegó a la cabaña y se encontró a Finn en la puerta, llamando. Al verla llegar despeinada y sucia, la joven se ruborizó intensamente.

\- ¡Rey! Vine a buscarte para acompañarte a la reunión del consejo… ¿Estás bien?

La Jedi no supo qué excusa inventarse. La presencia de su amigo la había pillado de improviso. Carraspeó y le miró, muy seria, intentando sonar convincente.

\- He salido a entrenar. Perdí la noción del tiempo, perdona. Dame unos minutos y estoy contigo.

La chica entró en la cabaña, se cambió de ropa y muy poco tiempo después, salió para encontrarse con Finn. Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la fortaleza. El hombre la miraba de soslayo, sin saber muy bien qué debía decir. Se sentía culpable por haber sido él el encargado de apresar a Ren, delante de ella… pero ahora era un general. Debía cumplir con su deber. Aquella relación que tenían lo complicaba todo demasiado. Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Rey fue quien rompió el hielo.

\- Mi relación con Ben es necesaria. Aunque no lo entiendas, estamos unidos en la Fuerza. Somos una díada y estamos destinados a enfrentarnos juntos a Mortis. Todo lo que ha ocurrido tenía que pasar. Ojalá pudierais entenderlo… - la voz de la joven tembló.

Finn detuvo la marcha y la miró. Ahora que era sensitivo en la Fuerza, podía percibir con claridad cómo se sentía su amiga. Y le conmovió. Se sentía culpable y a la vez feliz por haber descubierto un sentimiento desconocido para ella, que la colmaba, que le daba poder. El joven abrió los brazos y Rey se refugió en ellos, temblorosa y emocionada.

\- Sé lo que ha hecho, Finn. Sé quién ha sido. Pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento. Ha sido así siempre, incluso cuando era Kylo Ren. Y tú lo sabes. Lo has sabido siempre. Perdonadme, por favor.

Finn apoyo su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica y asintió. Si, en el fondo él lo había sabido desde la primera vez que Ren apareció en el bosque y la secuestró. Algo entre ellos, poderoso, se percibía cada vez que estaban juntos, aunque fueran enemigos. Nadie podía frenarlo. Reconocer esta realidad le dolió, pues el ex soldado de asalto se había sentido atraído por la Jedi desde la primera vez que se cruzó con ella en el desierto de Jakku. Y en el fondo de su corazón, a pesar de la bonita relación que mantenía con Rose, una frágil esperanza todavía latía. Quizá sólo era platónica, pero seguía allí. Una ilusión de que en el futuro, Rey pudiera enamorarse de él. En aquel momento, con el cuerpo de la chica tembloroso entre sus brazos, fue consciente de que ese deseo no tenía sentido. Rey no era suya y no lo sería nunca. Suspiró y sus ojos se humedecieron. Él no podía tenerla, pero sí podía hacerla feliz. Y si eso pasaba por tener que aceptar la presencia de aquel guerrero de pasado oscuro, el hijo de Leia y Han, haría el esfuerzo de normalizarlo. Porque la joven se lo merecía y él no era quien para juzgarla.

Rey se separó del abrazó y sonrío a su amigo. Éste le acarició el cabello con dulzura.

\- No tenemos que perdonarte. Todos estamos haciéndolo lo mejor que podemos… Perdóname tú por no intentar entenderlo.

El movimiento en la fortaleza era constante. Soldados rebeldes iban y venían, junto a senadores, comerciantes y pilotos. Todos acudían a la sala central del edificio, donde Dameron se preparaba para repartir tareas y organizar la ofensiva. Rey y Finn entraron. La gente observaba a Rey con curiosidad y confusión. Algunos la saludaban, otros apartaban la mirada. Los rumores sobre la ausencia de la Jedi no habían tardado en extenderse. ¿Había cambiado de bando? ¿Estaba preparada para defenderlos? La chica sentía sus dudas y se esforzó por protegerse. No era el momento de dejarse afectar por pensamientos ajenos. Un gran desafío les esperaba y todos debían estar a la altura.

Capítulo 20- Se desata el infierno

La sala principal de la fortaleza de Naboo estaba repleta de políticos, militares, comerciantes y demás personajes variopintos de diversas razas y procedencias. Todos miraban con atención hacia el centro, donde un holograma de una enorme nave imperial flotaba en colores azules. Rey miró a Dameron, que lucía imponente en su nuevo uniforme de general, aunque percibió que estaba muy nervioso. Rey y Finn se acercaron a él y se situaron detrás. Rose llegó en ese momento y abrazó brevemente a Rey. Estaba preocupada, aunque sonrío a su amiga con afecto. Los murmullos y las miradas se sucedían. Algunos señalaban a la Jedi sin tapujos. La joven respiró hondo. Poe se aclaró la garganta y alzó la voz.

\- Queridos compatriotas. Lamentablemente la paz ha durado poco. Como sabemos por la Jedi Rey Skywalker, la amenaza de Palpatine no ha sido eliminada. Su esencia ha conseguido perdurar, y lo ha hecho invadiendo un cuerpo muerto, un antiguo caballero de la orden de Ren llamado Mortis.

Un rumor sordo se extendió por la sala. Alguna otra exclamación ahogada se dejó notar.

\- Por varios mensajes que hemos interceptado, sabemos que han rescatado varias naves de la Orden Final y han logrado rearmarse. No tenemos duda de que preparan un inminente ataque, y debemos estar preparados. No saben dónde estamos, lo que nos permitirá ganar tiempo, pero debemos organizar un plan de defensa y ataque.

En ese momento, Rey percibió una alteración a su alrededor. Una amenaza oscura pareció cernirse sobre el lugar. No había nada objetivo que así lo demostrara, pero un peso atenazó su pecho. No había tiempo, ya estaban aquí. La joven agarró la empuñadura de su láser. Finn la miró y se puso en tensión. Rey se dirigió a la salida a toda velocidad, seguida por Rose. Cuando llegaron al exterior, las sombras de numerosas naves imperiales ocultaban la luz del sol. Rey miró a sus compañeros, mientras más gente se unía a ellos. Poe reaccionó rápido y empezó a dar órdenes a los líderes del recién nacido ejército de la nueva República. Finn sacó su arma y se dispuso a ponerse al frente de un pelotón. Rose hizo lo propio. Dameron se acercó a Rey.

\- Nos han encontrado antes de lo que creía. No estamos preparados, Rey.

La angustia en la voz de su amigo provocó una punzada en su corazón. Estaba casi segura de que habían localizado el Halcón Milenario y les habían seguido hasta allí. Se sintió tremendamente culpable, pero no se permitió reflexionar sobre ello. Ahora solo quedaba luchar. Los pilotos de los cazas reaccionaron rápido y varios de ellos ya surcaban el cielo, enfrentándose con valentía a la enorme flota que les asolaba. Varios transportes enemigos habían conseguido aterrizar y numerosos soldados imperiales, con rojos cascos cromados, se acercaban a ellos desde todas partes. Rey abrazó brevemente a Poe.

\- Saldremos de esta, Poe. Lo haremos.

Poe asintió y sonrió. Rey sacó su láser y se lanzó a enfrentar la amenaza sin dudar un segundo. Consiguió acabar con muchos soldados y avanzar hacia el centro de la batalla, esquivando la lluvia de disparos que se cernía sobre ella, pero al observar alrededor se percató de que no podrían salir de esta si no llegaba más ayuda. Podían pelear hasta que no quedara ninguno de ellos en pie, pero ni aún así lo lograrían. Eran muy pocos, no tenían la flota completa y además les habían pillado por sorpresa. Solo les quedaba una opción: acabar con Mortis. Si su líder caía, sería fácil desorientarles. Ya no tendrían nada por lo que pelear.

Rey se concentró un instante, cerrando los ojos y dejando que su intuición le indicara el lugar donde se ocultaba aquel ser. No estaba lejos pero le percibía bien protegido, en una de las naves imperiales que se disponía a aterrizar muy cerca de la fortaleza de Naboo. Supo que debía correr hacia allí, pero sintió que le faltaba algo para poder hacer frente a Mortis: su otra mitad. Sin Ben no podría derrotarle, como ya sabía que pasaría. Respiró hondo y trató de comunicarse desesperadamente con él usando la Fuerza.

Mientras tanto, las fuerzas rebeldes se defendían como podían. No solo los soldados y pilotos estaban haciendo frente a los enemigos que invadían el planeta, también los aldeanos, los Gungans que habitaban bajo el agua con sus estrambóticas armas y naves comerciales que habían decidido plantar cara. Era emocionante ver todas las fuerzas unidas, luchando con lo que tenían, frente a un enorme ejército que parecía ser infinito. Las naves imperiales y pequeños x wing mortíferos arrasaban bosques y hogares, los soldados imperiales se dispersaban, arrasando las líneas aliadas y dejando numerosos cadáveres a su paso. Finn miró alrededor y supo que estaban perdidos. Aquella batalla no podrían ganarla. Estuvo tentado de buscar a Rose y Rey, encontrar una nave y huir de allí. A lo mejor era la única forma. Escapar para reorganizarse y plantar cara cuando de verdad estuvieran preparados. Pero ese plan de huida significaría la muerte para muchísima gente que en ese momento luchaba valientemente, sin pensar en nada más. Debían seguir resistiendo, no les quedaba otra.

Ben sintió que algo no iba bien mucho antes de que las primeras naves se aproximaran al planeta, pero trató de mantenerse en calma. Estar alejado de Rey le provocaba inquietud. Estaba muy pendiente de cualquier señal que ella pudiera enviarle y quizá aquella sensación premonitoria de que las cosas se estaban torciendo era fruto de su imaginación. Sin embargo, cuando el techo y las paredes empezaron a vibrar y los sonidos de la batalla llegaron a sus oídos, el hombre supo que no se equivocaba: Mortis les había encontrado. Ben se movió de un lado a otro de la habitación, nervioso, confundido. Necesitaba salir de allí. Rey estaba en peligro. Trató de abrir la puerta de la celda utilizando la Fuerza, pero no lo logró. Aquella habitación estaba blindada, también para Jedis. Entonces, cuando la desesperación empezaba a hacer presa de él, el sonido ambiente se mitigó y vio a la chica allí, sudorosa, mirándole fijamente. La Fuerza les había conectado. Se acercó a ella. Rey asintió y sonrió, antes de lanzarle su propia espada láser amarilla a través del espacio. Ben la tomó en el aire y la activó. Con un certero golpe, destrozó la cerradura de la celda. La joven suspiró aliviada al ver que él había conseguido liberarse. Ben se dispuso a devolverle el arma, pero entonces la conexión desapareció. El guerrero perdió de vista a la Jedi y aquello le terminó de alterarle. Echó a correr a toda velocidad, perdiéndose por los largos e intrincados túneles que discurrían bajo la fortaleza. Rey estaba sola, en peligro y desarmada. No podía perder un instante.

Rey había dejado de ver a Ben, pero le percibía. Sabía que estaba buscando una salida y que no tardaría en encontrarla. Decidió que la mejor decisión que podía tomar era encontrar a Mortis y esperar que Ben pudiera llegar hasta ella a tiempo. Iba a salir corriendo, pero estaba desarmada. La joven se parapetó tras un árbol para cubrirse del fuego cruzado. Alguien le tocó en el hombro. Era Rose, cubierta de barro, que la sonreía y le tendía una pistola láser. Rey le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- No deberías haberle prestado el arma a tu novio. Mírate ahora- la soldado le guiñó el ojo, divertida.- Es guapo, pero no se merece un pedazo de espada así.

Rey no supo qué responder. Cogió el arma que le ofrecía su amiga. Rose se puso en pie.

\- Vamos a encontrar a ese cadáver andante juntas. Yo te cubro.

Las dos mujeres no se lo pensaron y corrieron hacia la nave imperial más grande, que estaba bien defendida. Cuerpos de heridos de un bando y del otro yacían en el camino. Rey se obligó a no pensar en nada más que en su objetivo: acabar con aquel ser que guardaba en su interior la esencia de Palpatine. 

Capítulo 21- El desafío final

Ben había conseguido salir de los túneles del castillo. Cuando la luz del sol le deslumbró, el panorama que había ante él era desolador. Las fuerzas de la Nueva República luchaban sin cuartel contra el enemigo, que era mucho más numeroso y estaba bien armado. Naves imperiales gigantescas surcaban el cielo y los transportes que vomitaban soldados no dejaban de aterrizar en diferentes puntos, rodeando la fortaleza. Finn trataba de poner orden en la ofensiva terrestre mientras Dameron organizaba las fuerzas áreas, pero las bajas eran numerosas. Ben blandía la espada de Rey y se concentró, intentando sentirla. La chica corría a toda velocidad hacia el peligro. Antes de poder seguir su rastro, la pequeña Maz Kanata, que acababa de derrotar ella sola a todo un pelotón de guerreros armados, apareció, cortándole el paso.

\- ¡Solo! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Ben tragó saliva. Sabía que la mujer estaba de su parte, pero era miembro del nuevo gobierno y por tanto, una de las personas que había decretado su encarcelamiento. No supo cómo reaccionar. Maz se acercó a él y sacó de entre sus ropajes un objeto envuelto en una tela. Se lo tendió. Ben se agachó y lo tomó con reverencia. Ya sabía lo que ocultaba.

\- No puedes ir ayudar a tu chica desarmado. La espada de Leia está casi intacta y ella quería que fuera tuya. Úsala con cabeza y date prisa.

Ben abrazó a la diminuta mujer, que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Contuvo las lágrimas cuando vio al joven Solo salir corriendo campo a través, enfrentándose a todos los soldados que se cruzaban en su camino y derrotándoles sin esfuerzo. Era poderoso, tanto como su tío. Pero tenía el arrojo de su padre y la inteligencia de su madre. Todo estaba saliendo como estaba previsto.

Rey y Rose luchaban contra un grupo numeroso de soldados que defendían la entrada a la nave de Mortis con armas de fuego y guadañas láser. Eran solo dos, pero la habilidad de Rey unida a la valentía de Rose y la conexión que había entre ambas les permitieron llegar hasta la rampa de subida. Consiguieron introducirse en su interior y Rey se detuvo un instante para tomar aliento y valorar el siguiente paso. Necesitaba a Ben, ahora más que nunca. Sabía que todo aquello había tenido un propósito y ahora era cuando debían demostrarlo. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, pero no pudo sentir a su otra mitad en la Fuerza, pues un disparo surcó el aire, hiriendo a Rose, que cayó al suelo con un gemido. 

\- ¡Rose! ¡No!- Rey se agachó a su lado y la apartó de la línea de fuego. 

La mujer tenía una fea herida en la espalda. La Jedi no dudó un segundo. Colocó su mano en la zona afectada y se dispuso a reunir toda la Fuerza que pudo para sanarla. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de seguir, pues en el pasillo apareció la inquietante figura de Mortis, envuelto en una capa escarlata que ocultaba parcialmente la deformidad de su rostro quemado. Sus guardaespaldas empezaron a disparar en su dirección y Rey se colocó sobre el cuerpo de su amiga para evitar que volviera a sufrir daños. Consiguió librarse de los disparos como pudo y ninguno alcanzó zonas vitales, pero si hirió su tobillo, arrancándole un grito. Necesitaba su sable láser o no podría resistir mucho más. Mientras tanto, Mortis se acercaba a ella y ya alzaba sus esqueléticas manos, dispuesto a atacarle con su energía letal.

Ben había llegado hasta la nave principal, en cuya entrada se acumulaban los cuerpos de soldados imperiales heridos y muertos. Se disponía a entrar cuando una mano le sujetó el hombro con fuerza. Era Finn, que le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? 

Ben sostuvo su mirada y bajo el sable. No quería pelear con él, tan solo llegar hasta Rey lo antes posible. Se dispuso a ignorarle y subir por la rampa, pero el ex soldado de asalto alzó su blaster y le apuntó a la cabeza. Ben dio un paso atrás.

\- Tengo que subir a esa nave. Rey está en peligro. Finn, por favor.

La mano de Finn tembló, pero su dedo estaba sobre el gatillo. Apretó los labios y suspiró. Algo dentro de él quería acabar con aquel hombre, el responsable de tanta destrucción. El hombre que había intentado acabar con cualquier esperanza en la galaxia…y también en su propia vida. Pero entonces Ben alzó su mano y le arrancó el blaster usando la Fuerza. El arma cayó al suelo y Finn le miró con asombro.

\- Cuando todo esto acabe, iré a juicio. Me exiliaré si es necesario. Pero ahora no es el momento de discutir eso… Finn.

El hombre suavizó el gesto. Se relajó por un momento, segundos que aprovechó un soldado de asaltó para acercarse por la espalda, dispuesto a destrozarle con un mandible de su guadaña. Pero la espada de Ben impidió que esto pasara con un certero golpe, que envío al guerrero al suelo. Finn se dio la vuelta, casi temblando. Había estado a punto de morir. Se volvió hacia Ben, que le miraba esperanzado. Se aclaró la garganta.

\- Está bien. Dime cómo puedo ayudarte.

Ben cogió el blaster del suelo y se lo tendió a Finn. Sonrió.

\- Encuentra al Ushar Ren, el que fue el más leal de mis caballeros y uno de los pocos que sobrevivió en Exegol. Sé que comanda una pequeña legión, bajo las órdenes de Mortis, porque no sabe muy bien a qué dedicar su vida desde que todo esto pasó. Si se entera de que he cambiado de bando, vendrá a mí, con sus tropas.

Finn asintió. Quizá aquel plan podría funcionar. 

\- Date prisa. Si conseguimos que una parte de sus fuerzas dejen de ser leales a Mortis, podremos desestabilizarles.

El ex soldado de asalto se alejó y Ben subió por la plataforma hasta la nave. La imagen que se encontró le hizo palidecer. Rey estaba tumbada en el suelo mientras Mortis descargaba sobre ella toda su energía en forma de flashes de brillante color morado. Su cuerpo cubría a Rose, que estaba inconsciente en el suelo. La estaba protegiendo. Ben lanzó el sable de láser amarillo de Rey, que cayó donde estaba la chica, aunque ella no pareció percibirlo. Después encendió su espada y saltó sobre su enemigo, gritando, sin pensar en nada más. El ataque hacia la Jedi se detuvo y Mortis fue capaz de encender su propio sable púrpura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los dos hombres iniciaron un combate intenso, eufórico, pues cada uno era capaz de adelantarse a los movimientos del otro y ninguno perdía la concentración. La brillante luz de sus espadas entrechocando iluminaba la oscuridad del pasillo de aquella nave imperial, que ahora estaba prácticamente vacía. Rey abrió los ojos con dificultad al sentir la presencia de Ben muy cerca. Bajo la mano y el tacto de su sable láser, tan familiar, la reconfortó. Lo cogió. Los flashes de la lucha de sables la deslumbraron y trató de levantarse, pero se sentía muy débil. Bajo ella, se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de Rose, que respiraba con mucha dificultad. La herida en su espalda era grave. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Rey miró a Ben, que se debatía intentando desarmar a Mortis sin descanso, sudoroso y casi agotado y después a su amiga, que perdía la vida lentamente.

Sabía que debía ayudar a Ben, que era crucial que ella se uniera a ese enfrentamiento… pero no podía abandonar a Rose. Colocó sus manos sobre la herida y cerró los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo ímprobo por concentrarse. La energía de la Fuerza invadió su cerebro y fue descendiendo por su cuerpo hasta inundar su corazón. Después se extendió por sus extremidades y escapó por las puntas de sus dedos, derramándose sobre el cuerpo debilitado de la mujer que yacía en brazos de la Jedi.

Ben empezaba a debilitarse. El combate no cesaba ni disminuía en intensidad. La risa aguda de Mortis hería sus oídos y la fuerza letal de sus acometidas, imbuida de la esencia de Palpatine, hacía mella en su resistencia. Ben miró a Rey y se sintió aliviado. La joven había recuperado la consciencia y estaba ayudando a Rose. Aquello renovó su energía y le infundió valor para continuar, pero no sabía si físicamente podría resistir mucho más sin desfallecer.

Rose abrió los ojos lentamente, pues una fuerza que jamás había sentido inundó todo su cuerpo de un calor extraño, un calor vital. Vio a Rey sobre ella, sudando. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos al entender que era ella la fuente de su curación. Se miraron un segundo y la Jedi sonrió. Tras ellas, la pelea continuaba. Rose abrió mucho los ojos cuando observó cómo Ben perdía pie ante una de las acometidas de Mortis y caía al suelo. Su espada láser se desactivó y cayó también, lejos de su alcance. Rey se giró y vio a Ben tratando de alcanzar la espada, atrayéndola con la Fuerza. La propia Jedi intentó ayudarle, pero no le dio tiempo. Mortis extendió los brazos y lanzó su energía contra él, impidiéndole moverse, arrancándole la vida poco a poco. Rey gritó y salió corriendo hacia Mortis, con el sable amarillo brillando en la oscuridad. Le daba igual lo que a ella pudiera ocurrirle, pero tenía que detener el ataque hacia Ben, pues sentía la debilidad de su igual en la Fuerza y era extrema. No podría resistir mucho tiempo esa agresión, a pesar de su tremendo poder.

Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió después pilló a Rey por sorpresa. El ataque de Mortis hacia Ben no se detuvo cuando inició el combate, sino que el ser fue capaz de empuñar su arma contra ella y continuar deteriorando la energía del hombre con su poder. Una fuerza letal cubría el cuerpo de Ben por completo y le estaba haciendo perder la consciencia lentamente. La joven no sabía qué hacer, sólo podía seguir blandiendo su arma, intentando asestar el golpe mortal o al menos agotarle lo más posible para impedir que siguiera destrozando a Ben. Los gemidos escapaban de sus labios ante el esfuerzo que suponía entrechocar su sable con el láser púrpura, sintiendo que cada roce debilitaba su propio equilibrio, muy despacio, como si estuviera enfrentándose a la mismísima muerte.

En el exterior, surcando el cielo y atacando desde su nave, Dameron percibió que algo había cambiado. Aunque la mayoría de las naves aliadas habían sido derribadas, los pocos x wing que continuaban en el cielo percibieron que los disparos habían disminuido considerablemente. Dos destructores imperiales enormes que se habían situado sobre la fortaleza ya no atacaban. Entonces una voz por la radio se dirigió a toda la flota.

\- Aquí el general Finn. Un tercio de la fuerza enemiga ha cambiado de bando. Ushar Ren reúne a sus tropas para defendernos- Hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Sabe que Kylo Ren está de nuestro lado.

Un grito de alegría unido a una algarabía generalizada se extendió entre los pilotos. Dameron se echó a reír. Aquello si que era inesperado. Quizá la presencia de Ren iba a ser útil al final, después de todo. Miró abajó y descubrió que había storm troopers quitándose los cascos y empuñando las armas hacia sus verdaderos enemigos. Estaban recibiendo órdenes diferentes. Otros directamente habían optado por no apoyar a unos ni a otros y preferían desertar, abandonando el campo de batalla. Muchos pequeños ty fighter se marchaban, abandonando el planeta y huyendo sin rumbo fijo. Poe lanzó una última orden y reunió a las fuerzas que todavía quedaban en pie para aguantar y lanzar un último ataque.

Ben sentía que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. La Fuerza le estaba abandonando. Era incapaz de coger el sable láser, que había caído muy lejos de su alcance. Entre las brumas de la seminconsciencia, veía como Rey blandía su espada contra Mortis sin darle tregua, gritando, saltando, moviéndose en todas direcciones para librar sus acometidas. No entendía cómo aquella criatura era capaz de luchar con la espada mientras le destruía con su poder letal. Gritó, desesperado, sin apenas poder moverse.

Rey sintió que se desconectaba de Ben. Dejó de sentirle y al mirar dónde se encontraba, vio que cerraba los ojos y se desmayaba. Estuvo a punto de abandonar el combate e ir hacia él, pero sabía que no debía hacer algo así. Si dejaba de enfrentarse a Mortis, ella caería bajo su energía también y los dos morirían. La única forma de salvar a Ben era debilitar a aquella criatura, que parecía ser indestructible. Entonces, una perturbación extraña pareció rodearla. El tejido del espacio tiempo sufrió una alteración. Rey percibió en el ambiente unas ondas provenientes de un poder superior, una Fuerza diferente a la suya y la de Ben, pura, poderosa, esencial. Frente a Mortis y a su lado, una figura fantasmal tomó forma. Alto e imponente, la presencia de Anakin Skywalker, sin rastro del uniforme de Darth Vader, se hizo presente, colocándose entre ella y su agresor. La criatura Mortis abrió mucho los ojos y la Jedi sintió que se estaba desequilibrando. Perdió la concentración y dejó de atacarla. Se quedó mirando al fantasma de la Fuerza que le hacía frente, imperturbable, desafiándole con su mera existencia, que parecía condensar todo el poder de los Jedi.

Ben respiró una bocanada de aire cuando sintió que la energía de Mortis ya no presionaba su pecho. Abrió los ojos. Apenas tenía fuerzas para incorporarse. Rose estaba con él, observándole con temor. La joven sostenía su espada láser y se la tendió, temblorosa. Ben hizo un esfuerzo y consiguió ponerse en pie. Sonrió a la chica y tomó el arma de su mano, musitando un gracias. Al mirar al frente, contempló a Anakin allí, frente a Mortis. Parpadeó. Apenas podía creerlo. Su abuelo, a quien nunca había conocido pero que fue su única referencia en sus tiempos más oscuros, estaba allí, plantándole cara al mal. No se permitió más tiempo para asimilarlo. Tenía que actuar y pronto. Encendió la espada y se levantó, dispuesto a acabar con aquel ser de una vez para siempre. Ahora volvía a ser uno con la Fuerza.

Rey vio con el rabillo del ojo como Ben se acercaba a ella con el arma de Leia encendida. La euforia la invadió. Tenía que ser ahora, en ese momento, cuando el fantasma de Anakin había conseguido desestabilizar el poder de Mortis, cuando juntos consiguieran derrotarle. Como intuyendo que el momento había llegado, Rey plantó sus pies en el suelo, con contundencia y miró a Ben, que se había colocado a su lado. Se miraron durante un instante breve, pero que pareció dilatarse en el tiempo, convirtiéndose en un segundo eterno. Sus ojos hablaron al otro en silencio y sus mentes se fundieron en una sola. Sin palabras, supieron lo que el otro sentía con tal claridad que no había distancia alguna entre ellos ya. Alzaron la espada a la vez y cerraron los ojos. Los rayos púrpura que Mortis irradiaba se concentraron en los dos sables, uno azul y el otro amarillo, y rebotaron con toda la fuerza posible en dirección contraria. Un torrente de energía empezó a fluir entre los dos y se proyectó a sus brazos, saliendo a través de las espadas y generando una fuente inagotable de potencia que impactó de lleno en el sable de Mortis. Ese torrente pasó a través del fantasma de Anakin, que permanecía inmutable. La criatura emitió un chillido agudo, al principio intenso, pero que fue disminuyendo de intensidad de forma paulatina hasta hacerse casi inaudible.

“Crucemos las espadas, Rey”- Las palabras de Ben inundaron su cerebro como si sus oídos las hubieran escuchado, pero él no había dicho nada. Rey asintió y los dos entrechocaron las armas, haciendo que la energía que fluía entre ellos se concentrara aún más e intensificara el ataque contra el ser. La carne muerta del cadáver que era Mortis empezó a derretirse, como ya había ocurrido con Palpatine en el pasado. Los gemidos de la criatura se mezclaban con el sonido eléctrico del contacto entre los dos sables láser. El olor a quemado, nauseabundo, llenó el ambiente. Rose observaba la escena con estupefacción. Las figuras de Rey y Ben, en tensión, sujetando ambas espadas, formando un solo ser, proyectaban una corriente de energía blanca que inundaba la nave de un hermoso resplandor. Rose se sintió reconfortada. Todo estaba bien así. Ellos dos eran el comienzo de un nuevo futuro.

Después de varios minutos de ataque ininterrumpido, de Mortis solo quedó una capa negra y purpúrea en el suelo, rodeada de una especie de masa viscosa y sanguinolenta. Sin embargo, la figura fantasmal de Palpatine flotaba ahora frente a ellos. Rey abrió mucho los ojos al contemplar la esencia de su abuelo, mortífera, mirándola con odio. Entonces, el fantasma de Anakin alzó las manos y de ellas se proyectó una fuerza invisible que impactó directamente sobre el antiguo Emperador. Con un estremecedor chillido, la esencia empezó a debilitarse, a flaquear, hasta desaparecer por completo. Palpatine había dejado de existir. Esta vez, había sido derrotado. Cuando vieron que la amenaza ya no existía, tanto Rey como Ben se dejaron caer al suelo, de rodillas. Rose fue hacia ellos, preocupada. Agarró a Rey, que se dejó caer en sus brazos. Ben tosió y se recostó boca arriba, con los ojos entrecerrados. La nave volvía a estar en penumbra y un extraño silencio lo inundó todo, solo interrumpido por las respiraciones de los dos Jedis, que apenas podían moverse. Ben respiró hondo y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, logró arrastrarse hasta Rey. La chica le sintió y movió su mano, buscando la de él. Sus dedos se encontraron, entrelazándose. Él tomó la mano de la chica y la besó. Entonces, una voz profunda, con eco, les hizo volverse a los tres.

\- Ben. 

La presencia de Anakin se hizo más intensa, definiéndose perfectamente en el centro de la estancia, a pesar de su transparencia. Rose se apartó y al ver que Ben intentaba ponerse en pie con dificultad, le ayudó a levantarse. Este caminó, renqueante, hasta su abuelo. Cuando llegó al centro de la estancia, se dejó caer de rodillas. La mano del fantasma se posó en su cabeza y una sonrisa apareció en su atractivo rostro. Su apariencia era joven. Su aspecto correspondía al hombre que había sido antes de convertirse en su alter ego oscuro. Los ojos de Ben se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Abuelo. Gracias. Gracias por mostrarme que estaba equivocado.

Anakin acarició el cabello de su nieto con infinito cariño.

\- Te queda mucho que demostrar, Ben. Debes honrar la memoria de los tuyos y expiar tus crímenes. Te esperan tiempos duros, pero lo peor ha pasado. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Y sé que tu padre también lo está. 

Al escuchar esto, el joven rompió en sollozos. Rose no supo cómo reaccionar. Al ver que Rey se debatía por ponerse en pie, la ayudó a acercarse a Ben. Éste la abrazó, hundiendo su cabeza en su regazo. Rey le correspondió, conmovida. Miró la silueta de Anakin Skywalker, imponente, hermoso, sereno. Le impresionó profundamente y el fantasma la sonrío con cariño.

\- Joven Rey. Todo esto no habría podido ocurrir sin tu presencia. Gracias por traer de vuelta a mi nieto.

Ella asintió, no tenía palabras. Con una última caricia en el rostro anegado en lágrimas de Ben, la figura de Anakin se desvaneció despacio en el aire. 

Capítulo 22- El día después

Rey se despertó con el cuerpo dolorido en extremo. Se sentía igual de cansada que el día anterior… Suponía que el enfrentamiento con Mortis había acabado con sus reservas de energía. Tendría que dormir un mes para recuperarse. Miró a su lado y la presencia de Ben la sosegó. Dormía profunda y plácidamente, junto a ella, en la cabaña de Maz, con su musculoso brazo rodeando su cintura. Los restos de una hoguera humeaban en el centro de la estancia, el sol se colaba a medias por el ventanuco y los primeros cantos de los pájaros llegaban hasta ellos, invitándoles a empezar el día. Esos instantes, idílicos, pacíficos, irreales la llenaron de esperanza. Quizá todo había terminado de verdad… A lo mejor podrían disfrutar de momentos como aquel a partir de ahora, sin amenaza, sin peligros y juntos, todos los días. Pero un peso inundó su pecho. Algo dentro de ella le decía que no iba a ser así. Mortis había desaparecido. Los restos del imperio también. Pero su verdadero calvario empezaba ahora, el día después, cuando se preparase el juicio de Ben, cuando la gente se hiciera preguntas, cuando el pasado volviera para acosarles y llenar de oscuridad el futuro que les esperaba. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos sin que pudiera remediarlo. No estaba preparada para lo que venía. Se sentía agotada, física y mentalmente. Necesitaba paz, sosiego y quería, con todo su ser, quedarse al lado de Ben para siempre. 

Ben percibió el desasosiego de Rey a pesar de estar soñando. Luchó por abrir los ojos. Un cansancio atroz había invadido su cuerpo y parecía no poder salir del letargo. Apretó el cuerpo de ella con su brazo y la obligó a volverse. Ella hundió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y él notó humedad. Estaba llorando. Aquello le despertó de pronto.

\- Ey, ¿qué te pasa?

Ella no contestó. Sollozaba quedamente, intentando no hacer ruido, luchando por serenarse. Ben la abrazó aún más fuerte y ella se agarró a él con ansia, como si fuera la última vez que estaban juntos. 

\- No sé cómo puedo pensar así… pero casi hubiera preferido que el peligro se prolongara más tiempo para poder estar a tu lado, para no enfrentar lo que viene.

Ben suspiró y acarició su rostro lleno de lágrimas. 

\- Sabíamos que este momento iba a llegar. Ahora tenemos que ser fuertes, Rey. Por fin estamos juntos. Por fin recuerdo todo lo vivido. Y solo será un tiempo, después nada ni nadie podrá separarnos. Confía en mí. Será así.

Ella dejó de llorar y observó su rostro. Descubrió que la cicatriz que afeaba su cara ya no estaba. Ahora era Ben Solo, en esencia, el que había sido siempre, antes de tomar las peores decisiones posibles. Un suspiro involuntario se escapó entre sus labios. Él tenía razón. No había motivo para perder la calma o desesperarse. Tendrían que ser fuertes y afrontar lo que venía con entereza. Habían estado solos toda la vida en realidad. Encontrarse y ser sinceros el uno con el otro había sido un bálsamo. Un regalo. Y desprenderse de ello era duro, pero por cosas peores habían pasado. Intentaba frenar el torrente de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que los dedos de Ben se deslizaban despacio por su espalda. Su boca entreabierta buscó la suya con necesidad. A pesar de lo vívido, del agotamiento físico y de lo que les quedaba por enfrentar, la cercanía del otro, ahora que la amenaza había pasado, era una tentación a la que no podían resistirse. Ella se unió al juego y se dedico a explorar el cuerpo de él con detenimiento, acariciando cada curva, besando cada centímetro, imbuyéndose de su olor, de su textura, fijando en la memoria cada detalle de su piel. Él reprimió un gemido mientras Rey se aventuraba más abajo, dedicándole a su sexo toda la atención de la que fue capaz, hasta que casi le llevó al clímax. Cuando parecía que no había vuelta atrás, Ben la detuvo y la colocó a cuatro patas, agarrándola de las caderas con fuerza y comprobando que ella estaba más que preparada para recibirle. Con delicadeza al principio y con ahínco después, la penetró rítmicamente, provocando en ella sensaciones que no sabía que existían. Ella contuvo un grito y jadeó, mientras se dejaba llevar por un frenesí desconocido. Cuando Ben explotó dentro de ella, la tumbó boca arriba y sin dejar que ella descansara, hundió su boca en su sexo, haciéndola llegar de nuevo al orgasmo.

Cuando terminaron y volvieron a tumbarse, uno en brazos del otro, desnudos, enardecidos, los dos tenían un solo pensamiento en la mente: necesitaban recordar estos momentos para poder aguantar lo que les quedaba por vivir. Se abrazaron con fuerza, en silencio, respirando agitadamente. No necesitaban decirse nada. Eran uno solo y sabían lo que el otro estaba sintiendo.

Al salir al exterior, se encontraron con una atmósfera agridulce. Algunas naves surcaban el cielo, trasladando heridos, movilizando tropas. La gente iba y venía por el bosque. En sus rostros había felicidad, pero también preocupación en algunos y pesar en otros. Habían sufrido muchas bajas y tenían mucho que reconstruir. Se encaminaron hacia la fortaleza, en busca de Finn, Rose y los demás. Rey debía ayudar con las tareas organizativas, aunque sabía que lo primero en lo que repararían todos sería en la presencia de Ben. Él la seguía callado, vestido con las ropas de color beige que habían pertenecido a Han y la espada de Leia al cinto. Mientras caminaba, tocaba el sable casi inconscientemente y Rey supo que tenía miedo de que se lo arrebataran. Una aguda tristeza se apoderó de ella y tragó saliva. Al menos, esperaba que no lo esposaran. Rogaba porque fuera así.

Llegaron al castillo y se dirigieron hacia el salón principal, donde Poe, con varias heridas en el rostro y un brazo en cabestrillo, dirigía la operativa. Al verles llegar, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Rey le abrazó, conmovida. Verle feliz y relajado era toda una novedad. Finn permanecía en silencio tras él, mirando a Ben de soslayo, pero sin la tensión que había percibido en él durante la jornada anterior. Rose le acompañaba y los dos tenían las manos entrelazadas. Maz apareció de la nada y se colocó entre Dameron y Rey, demandando atención. La Jedi se agachó para abrazar a la mujer. Después se levantó, tratando de que su voz no temblara.

\- Lo hemos logrado. Esta vez sí. Palpatine ya no existe.

Finn sonrió y se acercó a Rey. La abrazó con fuerza. Rose se unió a ese abrazo, después le siguió Poe y finalmente Maz. Cuando ya habían formado una pila humana, el peludo cuerpo de Chewie se unió a la celebración. Pero él no se limitó a abrazar al resto, sino que arrastró del brazo a Ben y le obligó a formar parte del grupo. Éste al principio se sintió incómodo y turbado, pero finalmente sonrió y disfrutó de aquel encuentro improvisado. Se separaron despacio, emocionados. Poe se secó las lágrimas antes de hablar.

\- Lo habéis logrado vosotros. Rose nos ha contado lo que pasó. 

Rey miró a su amiga y sonrío. Aquello significaba mucho para ambos. Poe miró a Ben y le tendió la mano. Aquel gesto despertó en Rey una alegría incontenible que trató de ocultar. Ben tomó la mano de Dameron y asintió.

\- Gracias, Ben.

El joven Solo tragó saliva. Era la primera persona, además de Rey, que le llamaba así. Un escalofrío le recorrió. Sonaba bien. Sonaba muy bien. Finn se adelantó e hizo lo propio. Ben cogió su mano también, conmovido.

\- Ushar Ren decidió colaborar. Y sus tropas ahora son las nuestras. Gracias.

Rey miró a Maz, emocionada. La mujer también lo estaba, pero había preocupación en su semblante. Poe se puso serio de pronto.

\- No vamos a celebrar ningún juicio. Después lo que sucedió ayer, no tiene sentido. Sabemos que ya no eres Kylo Ren y has probado tu lealtad por segunda vez. Primero, salvaste a Rey de la muerte en Exegol. Ahora has luchado a nuestro lado, consiguiendo que casi un tercio de las fuerzas enemigas cambiara de bando. No tienes que demostrarnos nada más.

Ben contuvo la emoción. Una euforia que le costaba contener le invadía por completo. Sabía que Rey se sentía igual y esto incrementaba su alegría. Por eso, las siguientes palabras de Dameron cayeron en su corazón como un jarro de agua fría.

\- Pero es muy pronto para normalizar esta situación, Solo. La gente hace preguntas. Los senadores hablan. Vamos a pasar una época convulsa y extraña, en la que tenemos que estar unidos y centrados en organizarnos en este nuevo gobierno. No podemos tener en nuestras filas a una persona con el pasado que tú tienes. Espero que puedas entenderlo.

Rey reprimió un gemido. Apretó los puños. Maz le tomó de la mano, apretándola un poco, para transmitirle ánimos. Pero las lágrimas afloraban a los ojos de la chica sin control.

\- Te pedimos por favor que te exilies voluntariamente, durante el tiempo que sea necesario para que la gente se serene, olvide y perdone. Si no lo haces, nos veremos obligados a retenerte y enjuiciarte. Si te vas ahora, sin que nadie se de cuenta, será lo mejor para todos.

Rey bajó la cabeza, desolada. Sabía que esto podía pasar y era la menos mala de las soluciones, pero parecía que le habían arrancado el corazón del pecho. Suspiró. Poe la miró y se dio cuenta de la tristeza que afloraba a los ojos de su amiga. Esto le dolió sobremanera, pero no habían encontrado una solución mejor. Era lo único que podían hacer… Incluso era bueno para el propio Ben. Si se quedaba en Naboo, las críticas, los acosos y los interrogatorios no le dejarían ser libre.

Ben respiró hondo. El dolor que sentía Rey le estaba dejando sin aliento. Sin pensar en nada, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. La joven lloraba en silencio, incapaz de hablar. Rose bajó la cabeza y apretó la mano de Finn, que procuraba controlar el llanto a su vez. Odiaba ver a Rey sufrir así. Aquellos dos se querían mucho más de lo que él había valorado a simple vista. Eran uno solo. Estaban unidos mucho más que cualquier pareja… Les unía la Fuerza. Eran una Díada, algo que ninguno de ellos había conocido antes ni verían de nuevo mientras vivieran. Era desolador sentir cómo se quebraban. Ojalá la idea de Dameron fuera correcta. Ojalá funcionara. Maz interrumpió el abrazo de Ben y Rey con unos golpecitos en su pierna.

\- Chewie lo ha dispuesto todo. El Halcón tiene ropa y provisiones suficientes como para pasar una larga temporada fuera. Él se ha ofrecido a ir contigo. No estarás solo. 

Chewie confirmó las palabras de Maz con un alegre sonido gutural. Ben sonrió y le tendió la mano al wookie.

\- Gracias, amigo. Significa mucho.

Rey miró a Chewie y se secó las lágrimas. Que el wookie fuera a acompañar a Ben durante ese período de exilio tranquilizaba a la chica, mucho más que cualquier otra cosa. Había pasado solo toda su vida. No se merecía seguir así más tiempo. 

El grupo salió al exterior y se dirigió al lugar donde el Halcón esperaba, majestuoso a pesar de sus achaques. Había sido, como era habitual, una de las naves responsables de la victoria, y sería siempre un refugio para la familia Solo Organa. A Ben no le pareció tan mala idea dedicarse a viajar entre mundos desconocidos en aquella chatarra. Sin embargo, cuando sintió la mano de Rey entrelazándose con la suya una última vez, un peso se instaló en su corazón, una opresión que llenó sus ojos de lágrimas. Quería cruzar el universo a su lado. No quería separarse de ella nunca más. Aquel momento era quizá el más duro que tendría que afrontar en toda su vida. Miró a Rey y los dos se fundieron en un larguísimo abrazo, que aprovecharon los demás para alejarse y dejarles intimidad.

La Jedi ya no lloraba. Era tal la sensación de pérdida que la atenazaba que se sentía incapaz de reaccionar. Ben acarició su rostro y posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella. Aquel beso precedió a otros, breves, suaves, que sabían a despedida. Rey se agarró al cuerpo de Ben con fuerza, como si así pudiera evitar que se marchara. No sabía cuándo le volvería a ver. Seguramente no podría saber dónde iba a estar… Si estaría bien… Entonces las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, incontenibles ahora. Ben se las secó con el dedo.

\- Claro que sabrás dónde estoy en cada momento, Rey- Su voz profunda pareció serenar su alma- Desde la primera vez que nos vimos, la Fuerza nos unió. Y aún siendo enemigos, con toda una galaxia de por medio, nos ha conectado siempre, cuando lo necesitábamos. No podemos alejarnos el uno del otro porque somos uno, ¿recuerdas? Estaré siempre contigo. Todo el tiempo.

La chica se deshizo en sollozos. Ben la abrazó con fuerza y la besó, esta vez apasionadamente, acunándola en sus brazos. Cuando se separaron, Rey había conseguido dejar de llorar. Chewacca se acercó y también abrazó a la chica, que se sintió reconfortada por el mullido pecho del wookie. No tardaron en aparecer los demás. La mano de Ben seguía entrelazada con la de ella. Solo cuando Chewie terminaba de despedirse del resto, él se la soltó despacio, sin dejar de mirarla y sonreírla. Mientras se alejaban hacia la nave, Rey respiró hondo. Ben se volvió una última vez mientras la rampa iba subiendo y no dejó de mirarla hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Mientras el Halcón Milenario se alzaba en el aire y se alejaba hacia el espacio, Rey supo que empezaba una nueva y extraña etapa para ella. La sensación de vacío era intensa y la bloqueaba, pero la responsabilidad por las tareas pendientes, por su cometido en este nuevo orden, también estaba presente. Antes de que Palpatine regresara y de saber que Ben seguía con vida, la joven tenía una labor fundamental, la de encontrar e instruir a nuevos padawans. La religión Jedi dependía solamente de ella. Había soñado en los últimos días con iniciar una escuela junto a Ben. Tendría que empezar sola el proyecto, por mucho que le costara al principio. Sería una buena manera de mantenerse ocupada y controlar sus sentimientos.

Rose, Finn y Dameron la abrazaron cuando dejó de ver la silueta de la nave en el cielo. Les miró con infinito cariño. No estaba sola. Ya nunca más volvería a estarlo.

Epílogo- Un nuevo comienzo

“Respira… Solo, respira”. Rey se repetía estas palabras mientras blandía su espada láser en el aire, enfrentándose a un enemigo imaginario. Marcaba cada movimiento con firmeza y lentitud, pues sabía que la estaban observando. Los rostros atentos y curiosos de diez jóvenes aprendices, humanos y de muchas más especies, estaban fijos en cada uno de los reveses de su arma. Todos sujetaban sus propios sables láser y a pesar de su inseguridad, permanecían serenos y poderosos. Una nueva generación Jedi nacía en aquel templo todavía en construcción, en medio del desierto en Tatooine.

No estaba siendo fácil convertir el antiguo hogar del maestro Luke en una escuela Jedi. Se necesitaban muchos recursos para levantar los edificios. Por ahora sólo disponían de una pequeña sala de entrenamiento. Sus alumnos y ella dormían todavía en rudimentarias tiendas de campaña que les protegían de las tormentas de arena y de las extremas temperaturas nocturnas. Estaba siendo agotador coordinar a los trabajadores, pero ella no quería demorar más el inicio de la formación. Personas y criaturas poderosas en la Fuerza, provenientes de todos los confines del universo, se dirigían a Tatooine, ansiosas por ser admitidas en la escuela y empezar a formarse. Y ella no quería dejar a nadie atrás. Tenía que estar a la altura.

Los primeros días habían sido duros. La ausencia de Ben era una losa que le impedía ser ella misma la mayor parte del tiempo. Le sentía muy cerca, pero la Fuerza no les conectaba. Por mucho que ella intentaba conseguirlo, no se producía la ansiada unión. Intentó serenarse y no desearlo tanto, porque quizá ese anhelo era lo que estaba retrasando el momento, pero tampoco funcionó. Rey empezó a preocuparse. El temor de que le hubiera ocurrido algo a Ben nublaba su entendimiento y le impedía pensar con claridad. Se puso en contacto con sus amigos en Naboo y afortunadamente ellos habían recibido varias transmisiones del Halcón, por lo que deducían que todo iba bien. Pero ella seguía sintiéndose inquieta. Tenía un presentimiento extraño, porque notaba a Ben cerca pero algo bloqueaba su conexión con él en la Fuerza. 

Terminó la clase y se despidió de sus alumnos, con una sonrisa y algunas recomendaciones. La mayoría de las veces se iba con ellos a pasar su tiempo libre y seguía adiestrándoles, en la medida de lo posible, pero hoy necesitaba estar sola. Cogió su espada láser, se cubrió con una capa con capucha y salió a entrenar sola, en el desierto, alejándose lo máximo que pudo del templo. El ejercicio físico despejó su mente y la lleno de energía. No sentía la bajada de temperatura ni el viento que empezaba a remover las dunas. Se detuvo un instante, contemplando el horizonte, que empezaba a teñirse de colores malvas y rosados. Durante un instante, consiguió respirar en calma, sin pensar en nada más que en la belleza de ese paisaje desolado y abrumador. Entonces, una caricia en su alma la estremeció. Miró alrededor, esperando que el tiempo y el espacio se detuvieran, deseando ver a Ben. Esta vez sí. La Fuerza iba a reunirles. Pero la realidad no se alteró. Rey suspiró. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se sentía frustrada y triste. Ofuscada, se dispuso a regresar a su tienda. Le quedaba un largo camino por delante. La añoranza volvía a ser su indeseable compañera, otra vez. Sin embargo, en ese momento, a lo lejos, recortada contra las últimas luces del primer sol que ya se ocultaba, una figura diminuta avanzaba hacia donde ella se encontraba. Entrecerró los ojos, pero el resplandor del ocaso la deslumbró. No podía ser. El Halcón se había alejado hasta el confín de la galaxia, cerca del borde exterior. Era imposible que Ben pudiera estar allí. Quizá era un espejismo visual o un truco de su mente. 

Ben observaba el mapa en forma de holograma que flotaba delante de él y comprobó que iba por el buen camino. Sin embargo, sentía que estaba tardando una eternidad en encontrar el antiguo hogar de la familia de Luke. Su anhelo por reencontrarse con Rey era tal que cada segundo le parecía un año. Chewie le había ofrecido la posibilidad de aterrizar mucho más cerca, pero él se había negado. Aunque no estaba quebrando las normas, no quería alterar la paz de la comunidad que Rey había formado en Tatooine. Prefería acercarse solo, sin llamar la atención y con cautela. Quería explicarle primero, necesitaba hacer las cosas bien, con calma… Levantó la cabeza de pronto. Allí, a menos de un kilómetro, una persona menuda, cubierta con una capa blanca le observaba en la distancia. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. La serenidad que estaba intentando mantener se desvaneció de pronto y echó a correr.

Rey parpadeó un par de veces. Alguien se acercaba a ella, a toda velocidad, levantando el polvo del desierto. La joven tembló. Dejó de pensar y corrió ella también. La noche empezaba a caer y las formas se desdibujaban, pero ya no había dudas. Era Ben. Estaba allí y venía hacia ella. Se encontraron a mitad de camino, deteniéndose uno frente a otro, incrédulos. Por un instante, su sorpresa podía compararse a aquella primera vez en que la Fuerza les conectó. No terminaban de creerse que aquel momento fuera real. En el rostro de él se formó una sonrisa tímida. Rey respiró hondo y se lanzó a sus brazos. A lo mejor estaba soñando. Quizá no tardara en despertarse, pero en ese caso, iba a aprovechar al máximo esos instantes de dicha. Él la estrechó con fuerza, riendo. La alzó sin esfuerzo en el aire y giraron, extasiados. No tenían palabras, no les salían. Se limitaron a mirarse a los ojos, hipnotizados el uno con el otro. Rey hundió sus manos en el espeso cabello oscuro de Ben y beso sus labios. Él correspondió a ese beso con ansia.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, se separaron.

\- ¿Esto es real?

Ben rió y su risa sonó como música a los oídos de ella. Allí, iluminado a medias por la luz del ocaso, ella se fijó en la profundidad de sus ojos, la perfección de sus rasgos y suspiró. La grave voz de él reverberó en su interior.

\- Solo cumplo las normas. Me dijeron que me marchara lejos de Naboo, a un planeta poco habitado. Dameron fue bastante claro sugiriéndome Tatooine. Fue su plan desde el principio.

Rey le miró con extrañeza. La sonrisa pícara de él le hizo entender: Dameron y Finn lo tenían todo planeado de antemano. Era necesario que él se marchara, que los demás lo vieran, pero a dónde fuera después no era asunto de nadie, mientras se mantuviera oculto. La chica buceó en la mente de él para descubrir los detalles: le dijeron dónde estaría Rey a partir de entonces y le recomendaron que estuviera aislado un tiempo, quizá un par de semanas, vagando en el Halcón junto a Chewie. Pasado ese tiempo, podría reunirse con Rey en aquel desértico destino, siempre que no le viera nadie más que ella.

Rey rió de felicidad. Aquello era un sueño. Se abrazó a él, entusiasmada. El hombre la encerró en sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en la de ella y meciéndola. Por fin estaban juntos y esta vez nada ni nadie podría volver a separarles. Ni ellos mismos, ni amenazas del exterior.

\- No puedo ir a la escuela, Rey. Me mantendré alejado, en el Halcón, durante un tiempo. No deben verme.

Ella asintió. Aquello era perfectamente comprensible. Pero saber que estaría con ella, en Tatooine, a partir de entonces había llenado su corazón de dicha. Nada más importaba.

\- Estamos avanzando mucho. Me puedes ayudar con el diseño de los edificios. Y cuando pase el tiempo y todo se calme, me tendrás que ayudar a formar a los nuevos padawans. Tienen mucho talento. Y necesitamos maestros. De hecho, solo seremos tú y yo al principio.

Ben asintió y volvió a abrazarla. Después, caminaron sin rumbo, con las manos entrelazadas, disfrutando del silencio y de la presencia del otro. Miraron juntos hacia el horizonte, donde los dos brillantes soles de Tatooine ya se ocultaban del todo, dejando que las primeras estrellas empezaran a brillar. Rey respiró hondo y miró a Ben, que la sonreía. No sabía lo que les depararía el futuro ni a qué nuevos retos tendrían que enfrentarse, pero no importaba. Sólo existía el aquí y el ahora, la Fuerza fluyendo a través de ellos. Ahora ambos se sentían completos. Eran una Díada. Dos que son uno. Para siempre.


End file.
